


Этот безумный, безумный мир

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Witch Stiles Stilinski, alternative universe, magical baby
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: На заявку от estrello4ka: случайный секс и настолько хороший, что испугавшийся/запутавшийся Стайлз, который сбежал или уехал на какое-то время...(месяц-два, у него еще ничего не должно быть видно) сразу после вернувшийся Стайлз, уговаривающий Дерека быть вместе. При этом Дерек не знает, что Стайлз беременный (он вернулся в общем-то поэтому.) Дерек обиделся, молчит и понимает, что обиделся, в общем-то, на себя - не удержал, не понял вовремя, не успел сказать, остановить... Ну и это все сопровождено внутренней борьбой. это же Дерек





	1. Chapter 1

\- ТВОЮ МАТЬ! – Стайлз резко вывернул руль джипа, пытаясь поставить машину между израненным оборотнем, подозрительно напоминающим Дерека Хейла и группой охотников, которые, вылетев из леса, открыли по нему огонь.

Задумка ему удалась. Заслонив альфу от вражеских пуль, Стайлз выскочил из джипа и помог ему забраться на заднее сидение. Вновь вскочив за руль, Стилински уверено утопил педаль газа в пол, а затем бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, убеждаясь, что охотники не только не пытаются их преследовать, но и стрелять перестали.

Дышать стало чуточку легче.

Дерек тяжело дышал на заднем сидении и, судя по всему, пачкал обивку кровью. Стайлз представил, сколько времени и сил придется потратить на приведение машины в божеский вид после этой экстренной операции по спасению вымирающих видов.

\- Почему ты попадаешь в неприятности тогда, когда я нахожусь неподалеку? – недовольно поинтересовался Стайлз, сворачивая к складу, на котором со странной периодичностью пряталась стая.

\- Карма, - ехидно отозвался Дерек, тут же закашлявшись от боли.

\- Поделом тебе, - откликнулся на его кашель Стайлз. – Не будешь бузеть на своего спасителя.

\- Когда ты вернулся? – прокашлялся, наконец, альфа.

Стайлз затормозил и припарковался в темном переулке за складом, чтобы его джип не заметили с главной дороги.

\- Днем. Решил сделать отцу сюрприз.

\- Получилось? – поинтересовался Дерек, сплевывая кровь.

\- Угу. Первый вопрос был: «Что случилось?» - ехидно улыбнулся Стайлз, помогая оборотню выбраться из машины.

Дерек привычно закинул руку ему на плечи.

\- Хэй! Ты словно тонну весишь!! Отъелся на домашней пище, волчара? – возмутился Стайлз, сгибаясь под весом его тела.

\- Заткнись и помоги мне, - тихо рыкнул Дерек.

Стилински, бормоча под нос что-то про вконец оборзевших волков, помог Дереку попасть в склад и сгрузил его на матрасы, на которых волчата обычно отдыхали между тренировками. Дерек зашипел от столкновения с плоской поверхностью, а затем, скривившись, попытался сесть.

\- Ну, раз ты в безопасности – я пошел, - скользнул по нему взглядом Стайлз, дернувшись в сторону двери, которая с громким хлопком закрылась, повинуясь руке Дерека, прислонившегося к ней спиной.

\- Помоги мне, - еле прошептал он.

\- Что, прости? У меня проблемы со слухом и концентрацией внимания! – скривился Стайлз, скрестив руки на груди.

\- СТАЙЛЗ! – прорычал Дерек, сползая на пол, будучи не в силах удержаться на ногах.

Парень тяжело вздохнул и снова подхватил Хейла, чтобы дотащить того до матрасов. Уложив полумертвого Дерека, Стайлз на мгновение исчез в вагончике, а спустя минуту вернулся с аптечкой а-ля вервольфы на все случаи жизни. Примостившись рядом с Дереком на матрасах, он срезал с него порванную футболку и принялся выковыривать пули, сразу же заливая раны аконитом для противоядия.

\- И как ты только не сдох с таким количеством аконита вблизи от сердца?  - пробубнил Стайлз себе под нос, выковыривая очередную пулю.

\- ТВОЮ!!! Поосторожнее нельзя? – прорычал Дерек из-за не особо удачного движения Стайлза.

\- Когти убери. Ещё чуть-чуть и ты меня обратишь, - тут же откликнулся Стилински.

Дерек тут же убрал руку с плеча Стайлза, но не промолчал:

\- По аккуратнее… - процедил он сквозь зубы.

\- Какой же ты – альфа-самец? Чуть что сразу: аккуратней, нежней, - ехидно откликнулся Стайлз. – А с виду брутальный мачо. Интересно, брутальность и любовь к нежности наследуется сцепленными генами?

\- Что ты мелешь? – возмущенно проговорил Дерек.

\- Всего лишь факты. Дэвид – мой бывший – натуральный качок, в постели вел себя как зверь, но к себе требовал нежности и внимания, - обработав ещё одну рану, откликнулся парень.

\- Бывший? – изумленно повторил Дерек.

\- Ну, да, - кивнул Стайлз и поднял на оборотня глаза. – Скотт разве не рассказывал?

\- Нет, - просто выдохнул Хейл и ошеломленно замолчал, осмысливая полученную информацию. У Стайлза кто-то был. Кто-то ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО был. Кто-то прикасался к его телу, пробовал на вкус капли его пота и долго, со вкусом, трахал. Кто-то был первым. И этим кто-то был не Дерек. – Значит, ты уже не мистер Невинность, - он припомнил прозвище, которым Стайлза наградила Эрика незадолго до выпускного бала.

\- Почему тебя так интересует моя постельная жизнь? – усмехаясь, поинтересовался Стайлз. – Любопытство заело?

Дерек промолчал, прекрасно понимая, что Стайлза уже задели его слова, и сейчас он сам ему все расскажет.

\- Я расстался со своей невинностью как герой стандартной американской комедии – в ночь выпускного бала с милой девочкой, которая, оказывается, была тайно влюблена в меня всю старшую школу, - Стайлз вытащил последнюю пулю, обработал ранку аконитом и начал протирать инструменты.  – А Дэвид был ассистентом преподавателя психологии. Сексуальным ассистентом. Как только я сдал экзамен, он предложил мне встречаться.

\- Поэтому не приезжал на праздники? – попытался разузнать побольше Дерек, осторожно садясь на матрасе и внимательно наблюдая за быстрыми движениями.

\- И поэтому тоже. Нью-Йорк, к твоему сведению, немного на другом конце страны, а я нашел себе работу, так что… Выбрался только на пару недель, - откликнулся Стайлз, окончательно убирая инструментарий. – Потом едем с ребятами к Великому Каньону – научный проект.

Дерек нахмурился. Похоже, Скотт, вопреки своему обыкновению, в течение всего года ограничивался не просто минимум информации о своем лучшем друге, а откровенными крохами с барского стола. Стайлз казался немного другим, чуть более спокойным, менее дерганным – оно и понятно, когда целый год живешь в тишине и спокойствии, в конце концов, достигаешь необходимого покоя и умиротворения. Хотя… от привычек не убежишь – из-под пуль Стайлз вытащил его вполне оперативно.

\- Как думаешь, на улице уже спокойно? – вырвал Дерека из размышлений задумчивый вопрос Стайлза.

Невольная ухмылка. Год вдали от дома, а Стайлз все равно инстинктивно спрашивает мнения альфы. Ох, дядюшка, не зря ты предлагал этому волчонку обращение…

\- Да.

\- Отлично. Мне пора домой. Меня ждет остывшая паэлья, которую я просто обязан отвести моему отцу, убивающему меня своим пренебрежением к своему организму и питанию в частности, - быстро затараторил Стайлз, направляясь к выходу.

Дерек последовал за ним, на автомате продолжая рассматривать Стилински, подмечая мелкие детали, подчеркивающие произошедшие изменения. Стайлз не отказался от невообразимых рубашек и футболок, хотя, с последних, похоже, наконец-то исчезли эти ужасные рисунки. Черные джинсы облепляли его округлый зад, немного врезаясь между двух соблазнительных половинок… На этом разум Дерека завис и отказывался продолжать анализ.

Стайлз тем временем, не переставая безумолку что-то говорить о полезности овощной диеты, открыл замок и широко распахнул дверь, чтобы тут же согнуться под лавиной выстрелов.

Дерек отпихнул его назад на склад и, мгновенно обратившись, зарычал во всю мощь своих легких, оглашая ближайшие кварталы грозным раскатистым рыком, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь и вновь принять человеческий вид. Для надежности Хейл закрыл дверь на дополнительные замки, сделанные для безопасности волчат в полнолуние, и лишь потом обернулся к Стайлзу.

\- Ты в норме? – взгляд тут же замер на кровавом пятне, расползающемся по боку Стилински.

\- Кажется, нет, - проследил за его взглядом Стайлз, тут же прижимая к ране ладонь. – Вашу мать…

Дерек быстро подхватил его за плечи, когда Стайлз начал оседать на пол, видимо, наконец-то почувствовал боль сквозь выброс адреналина, дотащил до заляпанного его собственной кровью матраса и резким движением разорвал на Стилински рубашку и футболку, мгновенно обнажая рану. От его действий юноша протестующе заорал и попытался отползти подальше.

\- Спокойно, Стайлз! Дай мне посмотреть!

\- ЧТОБ ЕГО МОЗГИ НЕТОПЫРИ СОЖРАЛИ!!! – откликнулся Стайлз, продолжая выть от боли.

Дерек осторожно провел по боку, убирая натекшую кровь обрывком стайлзовой рубашки, и обнаружил, что не все так плохо, как казалось – пуля задела только мягкие ткани и прошла на вылет. Но боль, наверняка, адская…

\- РУКИ УБЕРИ!!! – прорычал Стилински,  снова отталкивая Дерека.

Хейл ухватил его тонкие запястья одной рукой и прижал ноги коленом.

\- СПОКОЙНО! – повысил Дерек голос.

Стайлз дернулся в его руках и замер, медленно закатив ошалелые глаза. Убедившись, что он и не думает вырываться, Дерек снова склонился над раной, поддавшись моменту, втянул носом пряный запах крови Стайлза и, ощутив непонятный дурман, осторожно слизнул выступившую кровь.

\- Что ты делаешь? – простонал сорванным голосом Стайлз.

\- Молчи, - коротко рыкнул Дерек, возвращаясь к вылизыванию его тела.

Запах крови Стайлза дурманил и опьянял, а сладковатый привкус металла на языке не был похож вообще ни на что – Дерек даже не заметил, как начал целовать гладкую кожу вокруг небольшого пулевого отверстия.

\- Дерек, - встревожено позвал его Стайлз, приподнимаясь на локтях.

Обостренные благодаря адреналину чувства буквально кричали о поползновениях Хейла, и когда юноша все-таки решился вмешаться, Дерек поднял голову и, положив руку на шею Стилински, впился в его губы коротким, немного грубым, поцелуем.

\- Молчи. Я прошу тебя - молчи, - прошептал Дерек в губы Стайлзу, оборвав поцелуй и прижавшись своим лбом к его.

Это было безумием.

Стайлз пах странно. Он пах как лучшая в мире награда, как мамин пирог на Рождество, как нечто запретное, недоступное, а от того наиболее желаемое… Дерек просто не мог остановиться: проводил ладонями по жаркому телу, целовал припухшие красные губы, дышал воздухом из его легких.

В какой-то момент Дерек почувствовал, как Стайлз начал ему отвечать – осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть. И эта осторожность уничтожила последние препятствия на пути Хейла – никаких сомнений. Никаких. Стайлза нужно брать немедленно. Сейчас.

Мысли плыли и отказывались выстраиваться в плавное течение. Перед глазами был только молодой мужчина, выгибающийся под настойчивыми руками, стягивающими его одежду.

Черт. Черт. Че-е-е-е-ерт.

Тело горело, словно в лихорадке. Руки Хейла скользили по коже, поглаживали, сжимали; губы – обжигали поцелуями. Глаза отказывались, что-либо фиксировать ровно до тех пор, пока Дерек не опрокинул Стайлза на матрас окончательно.

Это было сумасшествием.

Бредом шизофреника.

Безумием.

Потому что Дерек, хренов альфа, Хейл определенно не может нетерпеливо расстегивать джинсы на Стайлзе Стилински, параллельно трахая его пупок языком. Потому что Дерек не может жадно прижиматься к выгибающемуся в стоне Стайлзу. Потому что Дерек не может пьяно улыбаться, облизывая член Стилински, высвобожденный из плена ткани.

Потому что Стайлз, скорее всего, сошел с ума и затерялся в своей самой пошлой фантазии.

Дерек завораживал - его лицо подернутое дымкой страсти, казалось произведением искусства, которое неведомый мастер смог оживить - и Стайлз поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы видеть это лицо над собой каждую ночь.

Безумие.

Стайлз прогнулся в спине, подаваясь бедрами вперед, чтобы прижаться к Дереку сильнее, а когда тот ушел от прикосновений, за шею притянул его для поцелуя.

На Хейле было раздражающе много одежды, и Стайлз, ощущая приятное томление, в котором полностью растворилась боль от раны, принялся быстро стягивать её с  Дерека. Куртка, футболка, джинсы, боксеры… Обнаженный Дерек выглядел как чертова модель с самого откровенного фото PlayGirl… Нет. Круче. Широкие плечи, литые мышцы, узкие бедра, сильные ноги, а его член был просто картинка: достаточно большой, с темными венами и полуобнаженной головкой. При одном взгляде на него рот Стайлза наполнился слюной, а тело затрясло в желании ощутить это произведение искусства внутри себя.

Отпихнув свою одежду, Дерек окончательно стащил джинсы со Стайлза и опустился на него.

Это было о-ху-ен-но.

Стайлз прикрыл глаза, стремясь снизить количество поступающей в мозг информации, но Дерек тут же нарушил с трудом достигнутое равновесие, пропихнув два пальца ему в анус. Чувство резкой наполненности заставило Стайлза застонать, сквозь стиснутые зубы, и возблагодарить всех известных богов за то, что он уже не девственник даже в этом смысле.

Дерек прикрыл глаза и прислонился лбом к животу Стайлза, не переставая двигать пальцами, чтобы подготовить того под себя, и с нескрываемым удовольствием вдохнул острый запах желания своего партнера.

Этот мальчишка сводил с ума.

Полнолуние было несколько дней назад, а контроль летел под откос на максимальной скорости. Стайлз в очередной раз выгнулся под ним и задохнулся беззвучным стоном – просто хватал распахнутым ртом воздух, заставляя Дерека вновь и вновь впиваться в этот, обычно болтливый, рот поцелуями.

Пальцы Дерека выходили из растянутой дырочки с припухшими краями с приятным хлюпающим звуком, и он просто не смог удерживать себя дальше. Убрав руку, Дерек быстро размазал по члену выступавшую смазку и, приставив головку к постепенно сжимающемуся отверстию, резко двинул бедрами, чтобы тут же погрузиться в тепло молодого тела.

Стайлз ошеломленно охнул и попытался оттолкнуть Хейла, но Дерек, не обратив внимания на его потуги, начал двигаться.

Возражения были исчерпаны.

Этот мир определенно свихнулся.

Стайлз вцепился руками в плечи Дерека и двинул бедрами навстречу его толчкам, пытаясь уловить ритм, который его любовник с каким-то необъяснимым удовольствием постоянно менял, то двигаясь медленно, практически полностью покидая его тело, то быстро и размашисто, выбивая из Стайлза волны ненормативной лексики и стоны. Наконец, ему удалось подстроиться и застонал уже Дерек: конечно, он сделал это по-своему – сверкнул красными глазами и приглушенно зарычал, разводя ноги Стайлза в стороны до предела, чтобы войти ещё глубже.

Стайлз сжал кулаки так сильно, что мог бы поклясться, что из-под его пальцев потекли ручейки крови, в ушах звенело от собственных стонов и тяжелого, с рычащими нотками, дыхания Дерека. От того как член вбивался в его задницу, хотелось скулить и выть от восторга… и ненормальности.

Дерек, чувствуя, что ещё немного - и Стайлз взорвется, вышел из него, быстро перевернул на живот, ставя на четвереньки, и снова проник в податливо тело.

Стайлз спрятал лицо в своих руках и надрывно скулил на одной высокой ноте, ощущая, как накатывает самый невероятный оргазм в его жизни. Сперма запачкала его живот, ноги сотрясали сильные судороги, а Дерек начал двигаться просто нереально быстро, отчего по ягодицам тут же прокатила волна легкой приятной боли. Стоило Стайлзу почувствовать, как Дерек изогнулся, кончая прямо внутрь него, силы оставили его окончательно – ноги подкосились, и он осторожно опустился на запачканный матрас, тут же забывшись глубоким сном.

Что-то мешало дышать. Стайлз проснулся от того, что не мог пошевелиться – словно на него обрушили гору. Но как оказалось – это был всего лишь Дерек, который, видимо в порыве собственничества, крепко прижимал его к себе.

Попытавшись выбраться из объятий, Стайлз невольно зашипел от боли в простреленном боку и тревожно взглянул на Дерека, опасаясь, что тот проснулся. Однако вымотавшийся после секса оборотень спал сном младенца: с лица исчезла постоянная настороженность, морщинки разгладились и теперь Дерек казался гораздо моложе. Стайлз невольно залюбовался столь редким зрелищем настоящего Хейла, что пришел в себя только когда тот слегка повернулся во сне, что позволило парню тут же выскользнуть из-под жаркого тела.

Стараясь особо не шуметь, Стайлз надел джинсы и, чувствуя себя юным разведчиком, пробирающимся за линию фронта в тыл к неприятелю, осторожно освободил свою рубашку из-под ноги Дерека. Несколько минут он потратил на то, чтобы найти свою футболку, а когда, наконец, обнаружил её, то понял, что стоит оставить её здесь. Эрика вполне может использовать её в качестве половой тряпки – на большее эти лоскутки ткани уже не годились.

Убедившись, что телефон и ключи от джипа на месте, Стайлз направился к выходу. Чудо-замки, спасшие их несколько часов назад, противно заскрипели в полной тишине склада, нарушаемой лишь еле слышным ровным дыханием Дерека, и юноша замер, проговаривая про себя все известные ему молитвы.

 Наконец, это скрипящее чудовище сдалось, и Стайлз с удовольствием вдохнул свежий воздух, проскользнувший на склад. Осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь, Стилински добежал для джипа, быстро завел мотор и направился домой.

По дороге перед его глазами всплывали сцены из прошедшей ночи. От них стало жарко, а сердце затрепетало от неясного беспокойства.

Дерек был восхитителен. Нежен. Страстен. Небрежен. Ласков. И это определенно был лучший секс в жизни Стайлза. Только вот… ни к чему это. Этого никогда не должно было случиться. Господи, как же теперь в глаза Хейлу смотреть-то, если стоит подумать о нем и перед глазами тут же появляется охрененно накачанный торс со скатывающимися по нему капельками пота?

Стайлз заехал на подъездную дорожку возле своего дома, заглушил мотор и прислонился лбом к рулю. Мысли бегали в его голове, утраивая салюты в самых разных извилинах мозга. Цепочка размышлений о сексе с Дереком почему-то привела к неделе курицы-гриль, которую они с соседом по комнате устраивали перед Днем Благодарения. Стайлз встряхнул головой и, раскрыв бардачок, нашарил в нем баночку с аддероллом.

Таблетки скользнули по пищеводу привычным маршрутом, а Стайлз прикрыл глаза, стараясь не думать вообще ни о чем, пока не подействует лекарство. Наконец, в голове прояснилось, и пришло осознание, что вести себя как раньше, что с Дереком, что со стаей уже не получится.

Ну, какого черта они с Дереком сделали это?!

Ведь жили же нормально! Дерек в родном городе в заново отстроенном доме вместе с периодически появляющимися волчатами, которые расползлись по колледжам, а Стайлз – в Нью-Йорке, где учился, работал и всячески пытался забыть вышеупомянутого альфу.

Да, Стайлз был влюблен в него. Бесполезно отрицать очевидное. В те не такие уж далекие семнадцать Дерек казался просто эталоном красоты, настоящий мачо, альфа-самец, при одном виде которого у всех дамочек промокали трусики, а у мужчин появлялись сомнения в собственной сексуальной ориентации.

Нет, правда! Что в нем можно было не любить?

Темный волосы, смуглая кожа, острый скулы, зеленые глаза и весь этот вид «я – чертов альфа»… Чистая феерия.

И вот… После всего, через что Стайлзу пришлось пройти, начиная от неловкого первого опыта гетеросексуального секса, заканчивая жарким романом с качком на семь лет старше него, он возвращается домой на несколько недель и в первый же день до сорванного голоса ебется с Дереком Хейлом.

Судьба, у тебя охуенное чувство юмора.

И что же делать?

Стайлз отнял голову от руля и вылез из джипа. Войдя в дом, он неторопливо поднялся в свою комнату и сел на кровать, рассматривая зарождающийся за окном рассвет.

Он не знал, что делать. Но одно младший Стилински мог сказать стопроцентно: он не хотел встречаться с Хейлом. Не сейчас. Не сегодня. А Дерек обязательно появится, чтобы «поговорить», и Стайлз, конечно же, услышит много интересных предложений, в том числе и о сексе без обязательств, который в последнее время стал считать формой проституции.

Вот бы избежать этого неловкого разговора после крышесносного траха… Но скрыться от Дерека в этом городе ему не удастся… Если только…

Стайлз вытащил мобильный, прикинул приблизительное время в Нью-Йорке и быстро отыскал нужный номер.

\- Хэй! Это я. Что ты скажешь насчет поездки к Ниагарскому водопаду, а только потом к Великому Каньону?


	2. Chapter 2

\- Стайлз, заканчивай обнимашки со своим белоснежным другом и выползай на улицу! Нас ждут! – темноволосая хрупкая девушка с размаху била ногой в дверь ванной.

\- Ники, свали! – раздался голос Стилински из уборной. – Не мешай мне провожать мой ужин в далекое плавание по просторам канализации!

\- Нет, мой никак непроблюющийся друг, ты обещал сходить на эту встречу со мной, и ты сходишь!!! – прошипела та, возмущенно топая ногой.

Из-за двери донеслись звуки смываемой воды, фырканье умывающегося Стайлза, тяжелые вздохи, а завершило грозную какофонию открытие двери. Стайлз после получасового бдения над унитазом выглядел как бледная человекоподобная поганка, смущенно вытирающая лицо мокрым полотенцем.

\- Выглядишь действительно больным… - с тревогой заметила Ники. – Ты уверен, что не стоит обратиться к врачу?

\- Я в норме, - выдохнул Стайлз, отрицательно качая головой. – Отравился, наверное. Рано или поздно пройдет.

\- Да? Тогда пойдем! – тут же радостно захлопала в ладоши девушка. – Круг собирается через десять минут!

\- Я все ещё не понимаю, как дал уговорить себя на это безумие, - облизнув потрескавшиеся губы, протянул Стайлз, натягивая на себя рубашку.  – Ники, ежемесячные посиделки с призыванием духов не делают вас полноценным Кругом!

\- Ага. А ты прям такой спец в оккультизме и магии, что можешь об этом судить, - скептично заметила девушка, наблюдая за тем, как Стайлз завязывает шнурки, сидя на кровати.

\- Про оккультизм я знаю побольше тебя, - усмехнулся тот, заканчивая собираться. – Но я не пляшу с бубном вокруг хрустальных шаров и карт Таро.

\- А зря, - откликнулась Ники, пропуская Стайлза вперед за дверь, чтобы закрыть комнату. – От тебя исходят такие эманации, что, используя их, можно было бы снабдить электричеством половину стран третьего мира. И, тем не менее, ты, несмотря на стопроцентную посещаемость всех оккультных кружков и сект колледжа, не был замечен ни в одном ритуале. Ты что-то скрываешь, дружище?

\- Ты бы знала,- успокаивающе проговорил Стилински.

\- Что ж, должен признать, что ты – мастер, Ники! – мускулистый блондин, сидевший напротив девушки, одобрительно покачал головой. – Твое ясновидение определенно… правдиво.

\- Майк, из твоих уст это высшая похвала, - откликнулась та, ослепительно улыбаясь.

Стайлз, сидевший чуть в стороне от шумного сборища студентов, считавших друг друга если не ведьмами и колдунами, то экстрасенсами точно, еле заметно усмехнулся. Ники была сильной в ментальном плане, так что её дар предвидения – скорее закономерность, чем случайность. Сам Стилински старательно избегал темы обрядов и магии, прекрасно понимая, что эти ребята просто не примут суровую реальность, наполненную оборотнями, от которых он создавал себе персональную защиту-зеркало, когда они сами не могут даже карандаш над столом дольше десяти секунд телекинезом продержать.

От саркастичных замечаний, которыми он обычно сопровождал подобные сборища, удерживало головокружение и вновь подступившая к горлу тошнота. За последние три дня, Стайлз, наверное, выблевал половину своих кишок и невероятно страдал, от того что любая пища, кроме сваренной на воде овсянки отказывалась усваиваться его многострадальным желудком.

Стилински вытащил из кармана телефон и включил его, чтобы скинуть обязательное смс отцу и тут же получил сообщение с информацией о пропущенных звонках. Быстро пробежав его глазами, Стайлз удовлетворенно отметил, что сегодня число попыток абонента «Хмурый Волк» дозвониться до него, сегодня стало равно адекватному числу: три.

Прошло три недели, а Стайлз все никак не мог заставить себя вернуться домой и поговорить с этим оборотнем. Хотел, но не мог. Каждый раз, задумываясь об этом, он пытался представить по какому-пути пойдет их разговор, и всякий раз сдавался на фразе: «Дерек, наш секс имеет для меня значение»… Потому что Хейла это явно не является значимым событием. А звонки – всего лишь проявления ярости от того, что Стайлз покинул их «ложе страсти» быстрее него.

Сосредоточившись на наборе сообщения для отца, Стайлз не заметил подозрительно притихших участников «конклава», и поэтому, когда телефон был вырван из его рук, удивленно вздрогнул.

 - Твой телефон совершенно незаконно лишает нас твоих охрененно смешных замечаний и сарказма, Стайлз, - проговорила Ники, помахивая его сотовым. – Поэтому я просто вынуждена узнать, что тебя так отвлекает…

\- Отдай мне телефон, - вздохнув, откликнулся Стайлз, протягивая руку за своей собственностью.

Девушка увернулась от него и, быстро пробежав пальцами по сенсорному экрану, громко продекламировала вслух:

\- «У вас тринадцать неотвеченных звонков от абонента «Хмурый Волк», - она ехидно засмеялась. – Стайлз, да, ты, оказывается, динамщик!!

\- Ники, отдай мне телефон, - парень ощутил как раздражение на поведение подруги, медленно, но верно перерастает в злость.

\- «У вас двадцать три неотвеченных звонка от абонента «Хмурый Волк»… Хэй, я хочу познакомиться с этим человеком! – невозмутимо продолжила листать сообщения Ники.

Стайлз стиснул зубы и почти физически ощутил, как волна иррациональной ярости прокатилась по телу, выворачивая наизнанку все внутренности.

\- ОТДАЙ МНЕ ТЕЛЕФОН! – стоило Стайлзу повысить голос, в комнате произошло что-то странное.

По помещению словно пронесся ураган - взметнулись бумажные салфетки и шторы, - а затем одновременно лопнули все включенные лампы, погружая комнату во тьму. Все участники собрания – человек шесть, не считая Стайлза и Ники, испуганно вскрикнули и подхватились со своих мест. Затем наступила тишина, нарушаемая лишь тяжелым дыханием Стайлза и неловкими шагами одного из парней – Джейка – который добрался до единственной настольной лампы, оставшейся невредимой, и включил свет.

Все пораженными, жадными и полубезумными глазами смотрели на Стайлза.

«- Заебись», - пронеслось у парня в голове. – «Я в большой жопе».

Отошедшая от шока Ники вцепилась ему в предплечье.

\- Стайлз! Ты можешь убить меня хоть сотню тысяч раз, но сейчас ты сядешь напротив меня в Круг, и мы заглянем в твое будущее, мистер Невероятно Сильный Скрытый Экстрасенс.

\- Я – не экстрасенс, Ники. Это просто чушь, - устало протянул Стайлз, стряхивая с себя её руки. – То, что произошло, всего лишь совпадение…

\- Стайлз, - судя по её жалобному взгляду, девушка была готова продаться в вечное рабство ради исполнения её просьбы.

Стилински тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь отогнать вновь подступившую к горлу тошноту, которая, кажется, грозила стать его пожизненной карой, и, прикрыв глаза, кивнул. Ники восторженно взвизгнула, сунула ему его смартфон и, ухватив за руку, потащила за собой, словно боясь, что Стайлз передумает.

Остальные свидетели его вспышки тут же оживились, занимая свободные места в Круге и неосознанно пытаясь сесть как можно ближе к Стайлзу.

Парень наблюдал, каким сумасшедшим блеском сияли глаза его подруги, мысленно повторяя про себя мантру: «Просто сиди и молчи».

Ники, которой оперативно подали новую свечу, быстро щелкнула зажигалкой, поджигая фитиль, тут же ухватила его за руки стальной хваткой и прикрыла глаза, чтобы погрузиться в транс.

Краем глаза Стайлз заметил, как остальные, рассевшись вокруг них, замкнули руки в кольцо, и невольно усмехнулся их наивности. Святая простота… Настоящая магия в сердце и разуме, а не в ритуалах, хрустальных шарах и красивых витых свечках. Магия – это то, чем ты дышишь, детка.

Стайлз с прищуром наблюдал, как по телу Ники пробежала короткая дрожь, но девушка не расцепила рук. Ещё через несколько мгновений она открыла глаза, которые заволокло легкой белой дымкой.

\- Вух… Охренеть просто… От тебя просто… Вау. Стайлз, ты – просто хренов источник! – сбивчиво проговорила Ники. – Столько образов… столько… они перебивают друг друга. Я… я слышу выстрелы.

Стайлз мысленно напрягся, припоминая несметное количество раз, когда свинцовая начинка пистолетов и ружей пролетала в непосредственной близости от него, и на автомате бросил взгляд на свой бок, где ещё был заметен шрам от пули охотников.

\- Во-ух… Вскрики. Шум. Много шума… Это… Это рычание. Похоже, на волков, - между тем продолжала девушка. – Многоголосый вой в лесу. Ты в лесу. С волками. Что это значит?

«- Это значит, что я последние три года своей жизни провожу со стаей оборотней, чаще всего бегая вместе с ними по лесу от охотников. Это отличный способ сбросить лишний вес», - ехидно подумал Стайлз.

\- Я слышу плач, - вдруг совершенно иным тоном проговорила Ники. – Младенец. Ты держишь на руках младенца…

Стайлз изумленно смотрит на нее, пытаясь отфильтровать информацию о ребенке через фильтр его знаний, когда его подруга закончила предложение ещё более неожиданной фразой:

\- Боль. В животе. Как будто меня разорвали… Плач младенца… Слезы… И счастье…

Странное предчувствие захватило все существо Стайлза и заставило выдернуть руки из стальной хватки Ники. Девушка мгновенно пришла в себя, быстро заморгала, а затем посмотрела на Стайлза уже осмысленно.

\- Блин, Стайлз, я не знаю, какого хрена у тебя будет в будущем, но у меня было такое чувство, будто… не знаю… будто я рожаю.

 Тревожный звоночек в голове Стайлза звякнул в первый раз.

Это глупо.

Это просто сверхглупо.

Это абсолютно невозможно, а потому невероятно тупо.

Стайлз внимательно перечитал инструкцию по применению своего первого в жизни теста на беременность.

Кто бы мог подумать, что однажды он купит сие изобретение человечества не для своей счастливой жены, а для себя самого? Да, возможно, это было сумасшествие чистой воды, но после этого спиритического сеанса и ежедневных встреч с унитазом в Стайлзе проснулся параноик, и все невозможное – стало казаться не таким уж невозможным. Особенно если учитывать крышесносный трах с Дереком, которого, в принципе, не должно было быть.

Тяжело вздохнув, Стайлз, следуя указаниям инструкции, применил тест по назначению и, взглянув на часы, с тревогой засек время.

Три минуты.

Под равномерный стук часов, Стайлз прикрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоить бешено мечущиеся мысли, которые выдавали противоречивые тезисы относительно складывающейся ситуации. Чтобы там Ники про себя не думала, её слова – это то, к чему следует прислушаться. Если она видела Стайлза с ребенком на руках, то он будет держать на руках именно этого ребенка. Если она чувствовала себя как во время родов, то… блять, не думать об этом.

Мысли перескочили на Дерека. Щемящее чувство, которое появлялось всякий раз, когда Стайлз думал об альфе, никуда не исчезло, а превратилось в скорее ноющую боль, напоминавшую ему об истинном положении дел. Дерек не тот человек, вернее, не человек, который мог бы обратить внимание на такого парня как Стайлз всерьез.

Тут же вспомнился Дэвид, который был нежным и внимательным любовником ровно первые две недели их встреч, а потом превратился в ревнивую скотину, трахавшую Стайлза только для того, чтобы убедиться в своей значимости.

Может, Дерек Хейл и не повел бы себя точно также, но его вечно отстраненный вид и дурная привычка сначала бить, а потом спрашивать, говорили сами за себя – этот человек выберет Стайлза, только если они останутся последними людьми на земле…

Стайлз поднял голову, впиваясь взглядом в часы.

Прошло четыре минуты.

Сердце бешено заколотилось в грудной клетке, легкие словно обожгло огнем, и Стайлз был готов поклясться, что тонет, если бы не стоял в дверном проеме ванной, боясь взглянуть на белую полоску теста, лежащую на краю раковины.

Твою мать, почему ж так страшно, хотя знаешь, что положительный результат – это нечто из разряда фантастики?

Один шаг. Второй.

Тело затряслось как после хорошей вечеринки, когда Стайлз, наконец-то, взял тест в руки. Тяжелое дыхание сбилось, кровь, казалось, застыла в венах, пот прошиб его с головы до ног, а в следующую секунду левая рука непроизвольно легла на низ живота.

На тесте гордо красовались две полоски.

О. Мой. Бог.

\- Когда ты уже приедешь? Я соскучился по тебе, сын, – раздался голос отца из динамиков.

\- Примерно через час, пап. Я уже проехал границу штата, - откликнулся Стайлз, внимательно следя за дорогой.

\- Отлично. Тогда пойду проверю содержимое холодильника…

\- На количество улик, свидетельствующих о неправильном питании? – с сарказмом закончил за него Стайлз.

\- Нет. На предмет съестного, в принципе, - рассмеялся шериф.

\- Ты не дежуришь сегодня? – уточнил парень, тревожно облизывая губы.

\- Нет. Ни сегодня, ни завтра.

\- Супер. Нам нужно будет серьезно поговорить.

Тишина в трубке была очень многозначительной.

\- Стайлз,  у тебя все в порядке? – с тревогой спросил Джон Стилински у сына.

\- Да… не совсем, пап, - честно откликнулся тот.

\- Я жду тебя дома. Мы все решим, сынок, - успокаивающе ответил его отец.

\- Спасибо, пап.

Кинув трубку на соседнее сидение, Стайлз сжал руль ещё сильнее.

Через час ему предстоит сказать отцу, что тот через восемь месяцев станет дедушкой без участия в этом процессе представительниц прекрасного пола.

Жизнь – отстой

В объятьях отца было уютно. Безопасно. Возможно, это звучит по-детски, но Стайлз всегда гордился тем, что в душе навсегда остаётся ребенком. Он сжал руки на плечах отца, утыкаясь ему в грудь и вдыхая родной запах. Тревоги, ужас и отчаяние последних дней отступили перед теплом родного человека, и Стайлз мог бы поклясться, что дышится ему не в пример легче.

\- Идем, я тебя покормлю, а потом поговорим, - отец отстранился первым.

Ужин прошел в непривычном молчании и сопровождался лишь стуком вилок и сладкими причмокиваниями.  Когда последний кусочек вкуснейшей мясной запеканки исчез с большого блюда, Стайлз блаженно улыбнулся и на секунду прикрыл глаза, подумав о том, что чтобы не говорили, сытый человек – счастливый человек.

Шериф сел напротив сына, внимательно всматриваясь в его лицо. Если при первом взгляде казалось, что Стайлз ни капли не изменился, то при втором… В глазах сына поселилась неясная грусть, тоска и тревога, руки еле-еле дрожали, а морщинки смеха, которые постоянно были рассеяны вокруг глаз, вдруг исчезли. Было странно видеть своего ребенка таким серьезным. Совершенно некстати вспомнились первые месяцы после смерти матери Стайлза, когда тот вел себя так, словно мир только что рухнул, и ему сказали, что детство навсегда закончилось.

\- Сынок… Что случилось? – наконец, просто спросил старший Стилински.

Тень, тут же легшая на лицо Стайлза, казалось, состарила его больше. Шериф нахмурился – ему не нравились подобные изменения в сыне.

Стайлз же, сжав руки в кулаки, пытался подобрать слова, которые смогли бы объяснить его отцу не только его внезапную беременность, которую ещё стоит подтвердить у проверенного человека, но и в принципе все странности, происходившие в его жизни.

\- Пап, - вскоре выдавил из себя Стайлз. – Помнишь… года три назад я начал давать тебе… не самые логичные объяснения своих поступков?

\- Конечно. Все началось с возвращения в город Дерека Хейла, он как-то связан с тем, что ты мне хочешь сказать? – кивнул его отец.

\- В некотором роде. Но о нем… немного позже, - откликнулся младший Стилински. – Пап, ты, наверное, давно догадываешься о том, что  я рассказывал тебе не всю правду, точнее, не совсем правду.

Шериф молча кивнул.

\- Пап, а если я скажу, что правда гораздо более неправдоподобна, чем моя… чем моя ложь?

Джон Стилински нахмурился ещё больше и, сложив руки на столе, задумчиво посмотрел на сына.

\- Стайлз, о чем ты говоришь?

\- Пап, я очень многое должен тебе рассказать, - Стайлз говорил непривычно тихо, словно через силу, старательно подбирая каждое слово. – Но то, что я скажу… Ты должен поверить мне на слово, какими бы фантастичными не показались тебе мои слова.

\- Конечно.

Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и, смотря в лицо отцу, рассказал ему все. Про обращение Скотта, про его чувства к Эллисон, про то, как они обвинили в убийствах Дерека и как выяснили, что он не причем. Про Питера и Кейт, про неудачное обращение Джексона, про иммунитет Лидии, про новую стаю и приезд Джерарда. Все. Он видел в глазах отца недоверие, страх и ужас. Причем последний постепенно нарастал, накатывал, становился все более и более читаемым в его глазах.

Когда Стайлз, наконец, подвел итог, рассказав отцу о стае альф, встреча с которыми оказалась капельку кровавой, шериф встал из-за стола, вытащил из настенного шкафа бутылку виски и стакан, который тут же наполнил и выпил.

\- Пап… - осторожно позвал его Стайлз. – Ты сильно сердишься?

\- Сержусь? Стайлз, я… дьявол, - Джон Стилински прошелся по кухне, не зная, что ему нужно ответить сыну. – Во-первых, я в ужасе из-за того, через что тебе пришлось пройти одному, без моей поддержки. Во-вторых… во-вторых, мне хочется запереть тебя под замок и снова возобновить наши посещения семейного психолога. И, наконец, в-третьих, - шериф вздохнул, - я горжусь тобой, сын. Ты чертову дюжину раз спасал этот город и лично меня, а я об этом даже не знал. Я очень сильно горжусь тобой. И думаю, твоя мама тоже бы гордилась.

Стайлз невольно улыбнулся при мысли о маме.

\- Спасибо, пап, но это ещё не все.

\- Что ещё? Вампиры? Ведьмы? – тут же напрягся старший Стилински.

\- Нет, - усмехнулся Стайлз. – Вампиры – нет. А ведьмы, ну, я немного приколдовываю, но это просто хобби, не в этом дело, пап. Тебе лучше сесть.

\- Хорошо, - осторожно отозвался Джон, вновь опускаясь на стул напротив сына.

Стайлз задумчиво постучал по столу, а затем поднял глаза на отца.

\- Месяц назад, когда я приехал в город, на Дерека напали пришлые охотники, и нам с ним пришлось прятаться от них в одном из стайных убежищ. И я не буду рассказывать все подробно, но… - Стайлз прикусил губу до крови, а затем, слизнув выступившую каплю, все-таки продолжил, - мы переспали.

Шериф молча стиснул ладони в кулаки, мгновенно напрягшись всем телом. Стайлз практически видел, как злость и раздражение скользнули по его лицу, но отец тут же взял себя в руки.

\- Ну, твоя бисексуальность никогда не была для меня проблемой. Ты же знаешь об этом, Стайлз, - откликнулся он. – Хотя твои сексуальные взаимоотношения с оборотнем, тем более альфой, меня несколько напрягают.

\- Пап, дело не в том, что мы были вместе. Дело в том, что за этим последовало, - остановил отца парень. – Эм… Я понимаю, что мало похож на девушку, и потому не могу привести более достойные доказательства, но… - Стайлз потер шею, пытаясь расслабить напряженные мышцы, - меня уже неделю тошнит, а любой тест на беременность дает положительный результат.

Лицо шерифа из непонимающего стало застывшим.

«- Господи, боже, прости меня, папа», - подумал про себя Стайлз, встревожено смотря на замершего отца.

Старший Стилински не двигался минут пять. По истечению этого срока, он прикрыл глаза, словно надеясь, что после этого случится чудо – и это окажется лишь сном. Вновь посмотрев на Стайлза, Джон протянул руку за виски и снова наполнил свой бокал.

\- Дерек знает? – хрипло выдавил из себя шериф после трех стаканов виски.

\- Нет. И не узнает, пока я не узнаю, чувствует ли он ко мне… хоть что-нибудь, - также тихо ответил Стайлз.

\- Сынок, если ты прав… Он имеет право знать, - все ещё хрипло проговорил Джон.

\- Если он узнает, то решит, что обязан быть со мной из-за ребенка, а я… - Стайлз закрыл лицо ладонями. – Я не хочу, провести остаток своих дней с человеком, которому лично я безразличен.

\- Стайлз, нам нужно узнать, как такое возможно и чего нам ожидать от этой… беременности. Ты говорил, что почти все Хейлы были урожденными оборотнями – они наверняка знали о возможности такого.

\- У меня есть все архивы Хейлов и Арджентов в отсканированном виде на флешке, но я не нашел там ничего подобного, - возразил Стайлз, устало складывая руки на столе и опускаясь на них подбородком.

\- Но ты поговоришь с Дереком? – все-таки уточнил шериф у сына.

\- Конечно. И если я ошибаюсь, и Дерек захочет хотя бы попытаться быть вместе, я все ему расскажу, - уверенно откликнулся Стайлз.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Джон. – А если он не захочет?

\- Тогда нам нужно найти человека, который мог бы наблюдать за мной в течение беременности. Желательно врача, - относительно спокойно проговорил парень.

\- Мелисса? – предложил ему отец.

\- Нет. Она обязательно расскажет Скотту, а тот – Дереку, - покачал головой Стайлз.

\- Тогда может быть, тот доктор - Дитон, начальник Скотта, верно? – выдвинул новую кандидатуру старший Стилински.

\- Нет. По той же причине, - снова скривился Стайлз. – Нам нужен кто-то, не связанный со стаей, но которому мы могли бы довериться, не опасаясь огласки.

На какое-то время дом погрузился в тишину, нарушаемую только еле заметным шумом техники и тихим дыханием семьи Стилински.

\- Я знаю, кто нас поможет, - наконец, проговорил Джон, выпрямляясь на своем стуле.

Стайлз тут же поднял голову.

\- У меня был один друг, он серьезно занимался оккультизмом и, в некотором роде, может быть сведущ в делах оборотней, - пояснил ему отец. – Только я не уверен, что нам стоит ему звонить.

\- Почему? – тут же спросил Стайлз, морщась от головной боли, которая напомнила ему о приеме аддеролла. – Кто он?

Шериф вдруг неловко отвел глаза и, аккуратно подбирая слова, откликнулся:

\- Ты можешь его немного помнить. Это… дядя Эрвин. Младший брат твоей матери.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Мамы? – ошеломленно проговорил Стайлз, мысленно перебирая всех когда-либо виденных родственников

\- Да. Ты должен его помнить, - ответил старший Стилински. – Когда ты был маленьким, он приезжал каждые полгода.

\- Эрвин, Эрвин… - бормотал про себя парень, всячески пытаясь вспомнить хотя бы образ. – А это случаем не тот мужик на кабриолете, постоянно носивший шляпу? От него ещё всегда корицей пахло?

\- Да. Это он, - кивнул Джон. – Он занимался… магией лет с восемнадцати, даже защитил научную диссертацию по оккультизму. Думаю, он до сих пор практикует. А если это так, то с оборотнями он наверняка знаком.

\- Я помню, что он всегда привозил с собой странный сундучок, в который не давал мне залазить, - нахмурился Стайлз, судорожно выискивая в памяти малейшие детали о своем дяде. – А ещё он покупал пазлы с большим количеством кусочков и помогал мне их собирать, но у меня не хватало терпения, и через пять минут я начинал бегать вокруг него, изображая индейца… Мне было лет пять, наверное, - задумчиво протянул Стайлз. – Почему он перестал приезжать?

Под алчущим знаний взглядом сына шериф заерзал на стуле и немного смущенно ответил:

\- У твоей мамы… были сложные отношения с семьей, - было заметно, что отцу сложно об этом говорить, но Стайлз, тем не менее, надеялся, что он это преодолеет. – После нашей свадьбы твои дедушка с бабушкой перестали с ней общаться.

\- Они были недовольны вашими отношениями? – удивленно спросил Стайлз, никогда прежде не знавший таких подробностей о своих родителях.

 - Они хотели, чтобы Лиза вышла замуж за того, кого они выбрали. Что-то типа династического брака, - глухо ответил отец, крутя в руках пустой стакан. – А она выбрала меня.

\- Но она общалась с братом? – продолжил мини-допрос Стайлз.

\- Да. Эрвин не разделял мнения родителей. Мы с ним даже подружились,- Джон слегка улыбнулся, но тут же нахмурился. – Когда тебе было семь, Эрвин приехал в гости и они с твоей мамой очень сильно поссорились. Я не знаю, в чем была причина и что такого они друг другу сказали, но больше он никогда не приезжал. Когда твоей мамы не стало - твой дядя прислал цветы, но сам не приехал.

\- Ты уверен, что он согласится нам помочь? – с сомнением проговорил младший Стилински. – Быть может, обида ещё не остыла…

\- Кто знает? – пожал плечами его отец. – Но попытаться стоит.

Стайлз кивнул и, потянувшись, встал из-за стола.

\- Я пойду спать. Устал как собака…

\- Я думал, ты пойдешь и поговоришь с Дереком, - вдруг проговорил шериф, внимательно наблюдая за сыном.

Стайлз поджал губы и покачал головой.

\- Нет. Не сегодня. Это может подождать одну ночь. Я хочу выспаться.

\- Хорошо. Завтра я разузнаю местоположение Эрвина и попробую до него дозвониться, - кивнул Джон.

\- Договорились. Спокойной ночи, пап.

\- Я люблю тебя, сын.

Айзек и Эрика шутливо боролись на заднем дворе. Сделав особо удачную подсечку, девушка повалила противника на спину и, оседлав его, грозно зарычала в ему в лицо. Айзек рассмеялся и использовав запрещенный прием – щекотку, - сбросил её с себя, и бой возобновился.

Дерек смотрел за их возней из окна. По связям с бетами он ощущал счастье, веселье и покой, которые стали сопутствовать их стае с прекращением разборок с альфами.  Они стали сильнее, ближе, научились доверять друг другу. Поэтому Скотт звонит каждый день из Лос-Анджелеса и взахлеб рассказывает об их с Эллисон планах на свадьбу, а та же Эрика с завидным постоянством заставляет Дерека ходить на двойные свидания.

Так было.

До Стайлза.

Дерек не знал, что произошло тогда, месяц назад, на складе. Что такого было в случившемся, что его крыша, взмахнув крыльями, растворилась предрассветном тумане? Почему он, никогда прежде не допускавший мысли о Стайлзе в таком ключе, вдруг набросился на него как сексуально озабоченный неандерталец?

Убедить себя, что это последствия полнолуния не получалось – луна уже убывала к тому моменту и не могла оказать такого… пьянящего эффекта. Списать все на взаимное возбуждение - возможно. Стайлза, определенно, не слабо так накрыло адреналином после ранения, но какое объяснение можно придумать ему, Дереку?

Дерек отошел от окна, задумчиво прошелся по комнате и, не прерывая размышлений, уселся в кресле.

Стайлз.

Хм.

Интересно, все-таки, как его назвали родители при рождении? Скотт как-то упоминал, что если он откроет эту тайну, ему придется вырвать себе сердце и сожрать его вместо ужина, потому что это будет милосерднее мести Стайлза. Неужели его имя настолько кошмарно?

Что в нем было такого - обычный мальчишка, который в результате отката от ранения матерился как сапожник. Что в нем было?

Стайлз…

И какого хрена, стоит только подумать о нем, перед глазами появляется идеально изогнутая спина с россыпью родинок, упругая задница, которую так и подмывает сжать в ладонях, а в ушах раздаются хриплые стоны?

Дерек устало вздохнул.

Похоже, он окончательно сошел с ума. Диагноз: хроническая стайлзофилия. Лечение и реабилитация бессмысленны – надо было сделать прививки ещё во младенчестве. А лучше – родиться в другое время, неомраченное присутствием Стайлза.

Из омута тягостных размышлений его вытянул звук знакомого мотора и еле уловимый аромат с улицы. Через минуту в дверь дома постучали.

Стайлз.

\- Нам нужно поговорить, - вместо приветствия выдохнул Стайлз Дереку, когда тот открыл дверь. – Желательно, чтобы нас не слышали.

Дерек, не отходя от двери, прислушался к волчатам.

\- Эрика и Айзек слишком заняты друг другом. Проходи. Нас никто не побеспокоит, - глухо откликнулся он, пропуская Стилински в дом.

Стайлз прошел мимо него, старательно избегая контакта. Дерек нахмурился, внимательно рассматривая парня, - в нем что-то еле уловимо изменилось… или слишком значительно изменилось. Присмотревшись, Дерек заметил, что прежде неуловимая грань, за которой Стайлз обычно прятал свою серьезность и незаурядный ум, вдруг исчезла и его рациональность вышла на первое место, пододвинув СДВГ и любопытство.

\- А когда я тебе звонил, поговорить было нельзя? – не удержался от ехидства Дерек, которому, мягко говоря, не понравился игнор со стороны Стайлза.

\- Нет. Нельзя, - спокойно ответил Стайлз, сцепив руки в замок перед собой. – Мне нужно было побыть наедине со своими мыслями. Без твоего рычания на все лады.

Дерек нахмурился и прислонился к дверному косяку, сложив руки на груди.

\- И до чего ты додумался? – огрызнулся он.

Стайлз вел себя в высшей степени странно и непривычно. Он стоял посреди комнаты, практически не двигаясь, лишь беспокойно заламывая руки, словно не зная, куда бы их деть. Наконец, Стилински, как казалось, обрел нечто похожее на душевное равновесие и посмотрел на Дерека.

\- Я пытался понять, есть ли между нами что-то… кроме секса.

Тишина, повисшая между ними после этой фразу, была гораздо красноречивее любых слов. Дерек понял, что ранее приготовленная схема разговора: «секс был крут, как-нибудь повторим», - не прокатит, просто потому, что он сам в это не верит. В то же время предложенная Стайлзом схема «поговорим о том, что чувствуем» ему тоже не подходила, потому что Дерек тупо не был готов говорить о чувствах. Тем более о чувствах к Стайлзу. Тем более говорить о них непосредственно со Стайлзом. Ни в коей мере.

\- …и… я думаю, что более или менее разобрался с тем, что я чувствую по отношению к тебе, - ровным тихим голосом проговорил Стайлз.

Дерек напрягся всем телом и очень надеялся, что Стилински не заметил когтей оцарапавших его ладони на какие-то доли секунды – спасибо, регенерация!

\- И что же ты решил? – как можно равнодушнее поинтересовался Дерек, не сводя со Стайлза напряженного взгляда.

\- Ну, ты, наверное, все уже понял, - пожал плечами тот.

\- Скажи это вслух, будь добр, - съязвил Хейл.

\- Дерек, мне и так херово, так какого фига ты ведешь себя как скотина? – внезапно взорвался Стайлз. – Неужели так сложно побыть человеком хоть пять минут и сделать этот разговор проще для нас обоих?

\- О, так во все остальное время я не человек, верно? – с резко проснувшимся недовольством поинтересовался Дерек. – И кто же я тогда? Как ты там сказал?! Скотина?

\- Не придирайся к словам! – стиснув зубы, огрызнулся Стайлз. – Ты понял, что я хотел сказать! Спустись со своего Олимпа к нам, простым смертным, и поговори со мной спокойно, без рычания и игры в «самого крутого  и хмурого в мире альфу»!!!

\- Стайлз, ты себя слышишь? – сорвался с места Дерек, мгновенно приближаясь к парню. – Ты пришел в мой дом, чтобы поговорить о том, что произошло, а все, что я услышал: это твой смущенный лепет о чувствах  и оскорбления!

Последние слова оборотень практически выдохнул Стайлзу в лицо. Порядком раздраконенный Дерек, обозленный тем, что Стилински так и не сказал, что чувствует к нему, надеялся, что Стайлз как следует психанет и в запале выложит все, как священнику на исповеди. Но этот мальчишка всегда поступал вопреки его ожиданиям. Видимо, чисто из духа противоречия. Стайлз на мгновение задержал дыхание, словно собираясь вылить на Дерека тонны информации, а затем вдруг, прикрыв глаза, практически мгновенно успокоился – его сердце забилось медленнее и ровнее. 

Вновь распахнув свои «невинные» глазки, Стайлз бесцветным голосом проговорил:

\- Ты прав. Извини, я ушел от темы.

Дерек пораженно замер от такой мгновенной перемены в Стилински. Что-то определенно было не так. Но что?

\- Дерек, для меня то, что мы переспали… - Стайлз устало провел по лицу. – Это… твою мать, и как девчонки делают это каждый день?.. Наш секс имеет для меня значение. Я это сказал,  - Стайлз пробежал глазами по комнате и вернулся взглядом к Дереку. – И жду от тебя такой же откровенности.

Вся ярость, которая еще пару минут назад ярким пламенем горела в Дереке, преобразовалась в нечто иное… в нерешительность. Стайлз смотрел на него с таким ожиданием, с такой надеждой, что на какую-то долю секунду Дерек был почти уверен в том, что скажет. Но затем он вспомнил, что Стайлз всего лишь человек, пускай и член стаи, что для него чувства – явление приходящее и уходящее, и если однажды та искра, что пробежала между ними месяц назад погаснет, Стилински, легко повернувшись к нему спиной, просто уйдет, а Дерек опять будет собирать свое разбитое сердце и чувства по кусочкам.  Нет. Это слишком больно.

\- Стайлз, я… - через силу начал Дерек. – Я… прости. Но… для меня, - Дерек сглотнул, прогоняя нерешительность, и принял как можно более наглый вид – в этом он был профи. – Для меня секс всего лишь секс.

Дерек видел, как замер Стайлз. Как будто все в его теле остановилось. Казалось, что замерло даже его беспокойно бьющееся сердце. Это длилось всего пару мгновений, но Хейлу показалось, что целую жизнь.

Когда Стайлз пошевелился, он неловко переступил на месте, снова прикрыл глаза и разочарованно проговорил:

\- Ладно. Рад, что мы поговорили, - в его голосе был странный надрыв, который Дерек прежде никогда не слышал. Тем более от Стайлза. – Мне пора. Меня ждет отец.

Стайлз буквально вылетел из дома – Дерек даже окликнуть его не успел, как парень заводил мотор своего джипа. Когда альфа вышел на крыльцо, машина Стилински уже скрылась за поворотом, но Дерека не оставляло странное ощущение - как будто он только что вырвал чье-то сердце.

Стайлз отъехал от дома Дерека Хейла так далеко, насколько ему хватило сил и выдержки – он не доехал до дома всего пару километров. Съехав на обочину, он заглушил мотор и дал волю эмоциям. Слезы разочарования исказили его лицо, а злость придала энергии, которую Стайлз тут же излил на руль своего джипа, яростно избивая его. Рыдания и всхлипы перешли в стоны боли и отчаяния, хотелось выцарапать себе глаза от бессилия и чувства полного хаоса, которое разрывало его изнутри.

Небо заволокли облака, а вдали прогремел гром, словно отражая его чувства. Ветер, ворвавшийся сквозь открытое окно в салон машины, сдувал слезы со щек Стайлза и высушивал кожу. Через пару минут гром повторился, а ещё спустя несколько секунд пошел дождь.

Стайлз, чей плач уже перешел во всхлипы и судорожное дыхание через рот, трясущимися руками вытащил телефон из кармана и, сделав несколько неудачных попыток, набрал номер отца.

\- Стайлз? Ты поговорил с Дереком? – взволнованно спросил шериф у сына, подняв трубку.

\- Пап… - проглатывая горечь, протянул Стайлз, утирая лицо рукавом. – Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты нашел дядю Эрвина?

\- Нашел. Он живет в двух днях пути от Бикон Хилл и занимается шаманством или чем-то в этом роде… Стайлз, ты, что, плачешь? – без перехода быстро отозвался Джон Стилински.

\- Я в порядке, - шмыгнул носом Стайлз. – Мы можем отправиться  к нему сегодня?

Услышав боль в голосе сына, старший Стилински тут же откликнулся:

\- Конечно. Жди меня дома. Я подъеду через полчаса.

Стайлз молчал.

Джон беспокойно посмотрел на сына, краем глаза продолжая следить за дорогой. После короткого разговора о походе сына к Дереку, о результате которого Стайлз сказал только, что у них с Хейлом ничего не получится, он молчал, полностью погрузившись в свои мысли.

Это беспокоило. Сильно.

Похоже, сын, сам того не осознавая, не на шутку влюбился в этого оборотня, а тот его отверг. Мразь. Убить бы тварь, но Стайлз определенно будет против.

Они ехали уже двое суток. Городок, в котором был прописан Эрвин, оказался небольшим аккуратным поселением, отдаленно напоминающим Бикон Хилл. Сверившись с адресом и навигатором, Джон направил автомобиль к дому своего родственника. Затормозив возле нужного дома, шериф повернулся к сыну.

\- Ты в порядке?

Стайлз оторвал голову от стекла и посмотрел на отца.

\- Пап, ты спрашиваешь это,  наверное, раз сотый, - устало проговорил он.

\- Я просто переживаю за тебя, - честно откликнулся Джон.

Парень грустно улыбнулся и, протянув руку, сжал ладонь отца.

\- Спасибо, пап. Но… мне нужно время. Я буду в порядке, обещаю, - мягко отозвался Стайлз.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул старший Стилински. – Посиди в машине. Я тебя позову.

\- Договорились, - кивнул Стайлз.

Дом, принадлежащий Эрвину, выглядел как сказочное поместье с зелеными лужайками, фонтаном и наверняка мягкой дизайнерской мебелью внутри. Подойдя к двери, Джон на мгновение замер, а затем, глубоко вздохнув, постучал. Дверь открыла дородная дама с какой-то невообразимой прической с перьями и ярким макияжем.

\- Чем могу помочь? – спросила она высоким голосом.

\- Здравствуйте. Мне необходимо увидеть мистера Эрвина Дивире, - прокашлявшись, проговорил Джон.

\- Вам назначено? – по-деловому поинтересовалась дама.

\- Нет. Я по личному вопросу, - покачал головой шериф.

\- Тогда…

\- Лаура! – раздался мужской голос из дома. – Ты на сегодня свободна. Можешь идти домой.

Дама окинула старшего Стилински долгим взглядом, подхватила сумочку, стоявшую на столе возле входа, и вышла из дома, гордо подняв голову. Её место в дверях занял высокий худощавый мужчина с длинными ухоженными волосами и бородкой.

\- Так-так-так, - с усмешкой протянул он, рассматривая своего гостя. – Джон Стилински. Давно не виделись, дружище. Сколько прошло? Десять лет?

\- Двенадцать, - поправил его мужчина.

\- Ну, да. Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, - с все той же ехидной усмешкой проговорил Эрвин.

\- У меня… у нас есть к тебе просьба, - отозвался Джон.

\- У вас? – повторил тот.

Старший Стилински обернулся и кивнул Стайлзу головой. Сын, заметив его знак, выбрался из машины и пошел к дому.

\- Это Дж… - начал, было, Эрвин.

\- Он предпочитает называть себя Стайлз, - перебил его Джон.

Итак, вот он какой… Дядя Эрвин.

Рассматривая единственного известного ему родственника со стороны матери, Стайлз пришел к выводу, что у него просто великолепный генофонд, а учитывая родословную Хейлов, его ребенок будет невероятно красив, потрясающе умен и невшибенно обаятелен.

Дядя Эрвин был похож на английского аристократа, пошедшего по темной дорожке, или рок певца, который за годы карьеры не потерял привлекательности. Подчеркнуто небрежный вид, дорогая элегантная одежда, металлические браслеты, в узоре которых Стайлз с легкостью распознал некоторые магические символы – все было подобрано со вкусом и смыслом.

Подойдя к двери, он встал рядом с отцом и протянул дяде руку для приветствия. Тот, внимательно его рассматривая, широко улыбнулся:

\- Ты вырос, Стайлз. Такой взрослый… - он усмехнулся. – Рад вновь тебя увидеть, племянник.

Протянув руку, Эрвин сжал ладонь Стайлза, а младший Стилински ощутил странную вспышку, обжегшую ладонь,  и тут же отстранился. Его дядя внимательно наблюдал за его реакцией, а затем, спрятав наигранную веселость, посмотрел на Стайлза уже серьезно.

\- Что-то не так. С тобой, Стайлз. Верно? – бархатный голос Эрвина окончательно убедил Стайлза в точности определения «колдун» по отношению к дяде.

\- Да, - ответил за Стайлза отец. – И нам нужна твоя помощь.

\- Что ж, - Эрвин все также не отводил взгляда от Стайлза. – Заходите в дом.

Внутренняя отделка особняка поражала. Изысканность в нем граничила с пошлостью,  классические репродукции картин с современными постерами без всякого содержания, красное дерево с ярким кричащим пластиком. Но, что удивительно, в общем это выглядело уместно и даже красиво.

Проводив их в гостиную, Эрвин подошел к бару и, широко взмахнув рукой, проговорил:

\- Присаживайтесь. Виски, бурбон, кофе?

\- Только кофе. Я – за рулем, а Стайлзу не стоит, - откликнулся за двоих шериф.

\- Отлично, - пожал плечами вновь обретенный дядя Стайлза, выходя из гостиной, чтобы появиться несколько минут спустя с двумя чашками с дымящимся напитком. – Прошу.

Благодарно кивнув, Стайлз взял свою чашку и с удовольствием откинулся на мягкую спинку дивана. Тошнота, которая начала беспокоить его во время поездки по городу, потихоньку отступала под чудодейственным влиянием ароматного кофе. Сделав первый глоток, Стайлз блаженно прикрыл глаза, надеясь, что на первых порах отец справится с объяснениями лучше него.

\- Итак, - дядя Эрвин сел напротив них в кресле и легко закинул ногу на ногу. – Я весь во внимании.

Старший Стилински бросил быстрый взгляд на сына и, осознав, что тот полностью доверяет начало рассказа ему, тяжело вздохнул.

\- Что ты знаешь об оборотнях? – для начала спросил он у Эрвина, решив начать с простого.

Тот заинтересованно подался вперед и легонько усмехнулся:

\- Это зависит от того, что о них знаете вы.

\- В Бикон Хилл живет стая, - просто откликнулся Джон Стилински, внимательно наблюдая за братом своей покойной жены.

Эрвин довольно улыбнулся и вновь развалился в своем кресле.

\- Хейлы вернулись в город? – он дождался утвердительного кивка. – Что ж, не так уж плохо. Сильный род, сильная магия,  сильный альфа. Проблема в них? – долгий взгляд на отстраненного Стайлза. – Насколько я понимаю, ты не обращен…

Стайлз кивнул, не отводя от дяди спокойного взгляда.

\- Но тебе предлагали укус, верно? – внезапно спросил Эрвин.

Стайлз беспокойно заерзал на месте, пытаясь скрыть возникшее напряжение - ему казалось, что Эрвин видит его насквозь – настолько пронзительным был взгляд родственника.

\- Да, - наконец, выдохнул Стайлз. – Трижды.

Его дядя удивленно хмыкнул.

\- Ого. Ты – просто уникум, племянничек. Оборотни редко принимают один отказ, а уж три тем более. Что уж если дело не в обращении, то в чем?

Стайлз взглянул на отца, заметил смущение в его взгляде и, вздохнув, продолжил объяснения:

\- Я общаюсь со стаей уже почти четыре года. Два из них я - официально принятый член стаи, - он заметил, как Эрвин одобрительно кивнул. – Месяц назад я и альфа попали в небольшую переделку и… - Стайлз смущенно опустил взгляд, пытаясь найти в себе силы, повторить рассказанное отцу, - и мы переспали.

Улыбка не сползла с лица Эрвина, наоборот, он был похож на довольного сытого кота, которого только что приласкали хозяева, и если бы Стайлз не чувствовал энергию, которую источал этот человек, он ни за чтобы не поверил, что перед ним достаточно сильный колдун, а не мужчина из службы сопровождения.

\- Ну, что могу сказать, Стайлз… Женщины из рода Хейлов всегда славились своей привлекательностью и страстностью, - наконец, отозвался Эрвин.

\- Альфа стаи – мужчина, - проговорил Стайлз с легкой усмешкой. – Надеюсь, это не проблема?

Стайлз заметил, как отец беспокойно переводит взгляд с сына на Эрвина и обратно, и, протянув руку, успокаивающе сжал его пальцы.

\- Не проблема, - более спокойно откликнулся его дядя. – Про мужчин из рода Хейлов я могу сказать тоже самое.

Стайлз невольно улыбнулся. Да, уж. Дядюшке не откажешь в чувстве юмора.

\- Фишка в том, что Стайлза тошнит уже больше недели, - наконец, добрался до сути проблемы старший Стилински, решивший все же вмешаться в их разговор.

\- Ага. А моча проходит любой тест на беременность, - закончил мысль отца Стайлз. – Можешь смеяться.

Но, вопреки его ожиданиям, дядя Эрвин не только не рассмеялся – с его лица слетело всякое ехидство и сарказм. Он был удивлен, немного шокирован, но сквозь эти чувства совершенно отчетливо проступал жадный интерес ученого и мага – Стайлз его очень хорошо понимал. Если бы он оказался на месте дяди, а на его месте – кто-то ещё, он бы с таким же любопытством смотрел на это человека.

Эрвин встал с кресла, опустился на колени рядом со Стайлзом и, протянув руки, спросил:

\- Можно? – он взглядом указал на живот Стайлза, и парень, немного погодя, кивнул.

От рук Эрвина исходило приятное тепло, которое Стайлз ощущал даже на расстоянии, но мужчина не спешил дотрагиваться до его живота – он приближал ладони медленно, словно боясь натолкнуться на стену. Спустя пару мгновений Стайлз учуял запах корицы, который источал его дядя, и удовлетворенно прикрыл глаза, вдыхая приятный аромат.

Когда Эрвин, наконец, положил руки на его живот, Стайлза будто прошибло молнией, и, прежде чем он успел что-либо понять, парень увидел, как его дядя пролетел через всю комнату, после чего, ударившись о стену, упал на пол.

Отец вскочил на ноги, бросившись к Эрвину.

\- Что произошло?

Эрвин, тяжело дыша, сел на полу и, отбросив с лица волосы, откликнулся:

\- Все в порядке, Джон, - он посмотрел на Стайлза, который неосознанно прижал руки к своему животу. – Просто твой сын интуитивно защищает своего ребенка от чужого влияния, - Эрвин осторожно поднялся на ноги, игнорируя протянутую руку старшего Стилински. – Вы не ошиблись. Поздравляю тебя, дружище. Через восемь месяцев мы с тобой станем дедушками.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Маму Стилински зовут Лиза, а не Клаудия. Фик написан задолго до того, как подробности о семье Стилински появились в каноне.

\- Стайлз, мне не нравится, что ты поехал один. А вдруг с тобой что-нибудь случится? – взволнованно прозвучало из трубки.

\- Пап, я в порядке. Декан подписал разрешение на заочное обучение. Буду получать задания, выполнять и отправлять своему куратору по почте, - Стайлз прижал телефон к уху плечом, чтобы взять в руки очередную тетрадку. – Мне осталось  собрать оставшиеся вещи, рассчитаться с комендантом общежития – и я приеду.

\- Ты уверен, что все в порядке? Как ты себя чувствуешь? – беспокойство отказывалось исчезать из голоса старшего Стилински.

\- Да, пап, я уверен. Все ещё тошнит. Но уже только по утрам, что безмерно радует, - Стайлз невольно улыбнулся, вспомнив одну из сотен мелодрам, в которых актеры декламировали похожие диалоги. – Теперь я могу жрать все, что мне захочется без опасения расстаться со съеденным через полчаса. Хотя от полуночных перекусов пока придется отказаться…

\- Стайлз, я серьезно.

\- Я тоже, пап, - все ещё улыбаясь, откликнулся Стайлз. – Как там дядя? Уже нашел себе квартиру в городе?

\- Хуже, - выдохнул в ответ шериф. – Он купил целый склад и решил сделать из него и ночной клуб, и квартиру.

\- Ого! – искренне воскликнул Стайлз. – Да, он нереально крут! А почему у тебя такой похоронный голос по этому поводу?

\- Меня смущает его затея, сын. Ночные клубы влекут за собой проблемы для полиции, - честно ответил ему отец.

\- Пап, Эрвин прав в том, что делает, - начал оправдывать дядю Стайлз. – Если бы он просто переехал в Бикон Хилл и открыл салон оккультных услуг – это оказалось бы более странным и заметным для стаи. А так, волчата, конечно, обратят внимание на новый клуб, но чисто с пользовательским интересом, - пояснил он, заклеивая коробку с учебниками скотчем.

\- Ладно. Будем считать, что ты меня убедил, - откликнулся Джон Стилински. – Ты точно хорошо себя чувствуешь?

\- ПАП!

\- Я ничего не могу с собой поделать, Стайлз! – воскликнул в свое оправдание шериф. – Я словно снова переживаю беременность твоей мамы.

\- Было весело? – усмехаясь в трубку, поинтересовался парень.

\- Очень. Лиза будила меня посреди ночи и отправляла за шпротами и клубничным джемом.

\- Не волнуйся, пап. Срок ещё только полтора месяца – ты ещё успеешь накататься в магазин по ночам.

\- Мой отец всегда говорил, что его внуки за него отомстят, - тяжело вздохнул Джон. – И теперь я, кажется, знаю как.

\- Стайлз!

Парень огляделся по сторонам, высматривая человека, который его окликнул, и был немного удивлен, увидев вместо отца Эрвина.

\- Привет, - он подошел к дяде и пожал ему руку. – Я думал, меня встретит отец…

\- У него внеплановое дежурство, - откликнулся Эрвин, забирая у него одну из сумок. – Все нормально? Продуктивно съездил в Большое Яблоко?

\- Более чем, - откликнулся Стайлз. – Ты на машине?

\- Конечно! Не мог же я позволить своему беременному племяннику трястись на такси? – показушно возмутился Эрвин. – Вон моя машина. Крайняя у бортика.

Стайлз бросил взгляд в указанную сторону и пораженно замер.

\- Ты должно быть шутишь.

На указанном месте стояла не просто машина или автомобиль. Это был АВТОМОБИЛЬ – только заглавными буквами, только с придыханием. Такого автомобиля Бикон Хилл определенно ещё не видел… и не увидит. Эта была Pagani Zonda Roadster темно-красного цвета, с идеальными изгибами корпуса, охеренным салоном и открытым верхом. На какое-то время Стайлз просто выпал из реальности, уставившись на это чудо из класса спортивных автомобилей.

Из ступора его вывел веселый голос Эрвина:

\- Неплохая малышка, правда? – на его лице сияла широкая улыбка, словно у ребенка, которому только что подарили неограниченный кредит в магазине сладостей.

\- И ты ездишь по городу на этой машине? – наконец, выдавил из себя Стайлз, постепенно приходя в себя.

\- Да, - спокойно откликнулся Эрвин, убирая его сумки в багажник.

\- Сколько раз её пытались угнать? – по-деловому поинтересовался Стайлз, зачарованно проводя рукой по бамперу автомобиля.

\- Ни разу. Хотя я, конечно, слегка поколдовал над ней… Думаю, у местных просто руки не поднимаются на мое сокровище, - продолжая улыбаться, откликнулся его дядя, приглашая его сесть на переднее сиденье рядом с водителем.

\- Ты понимаешь, что самыми крутыми тачками в городе были Порше и Камаро? – усмехнулся Стайлз, опускаясь на невероятно удобное сиденье.

\- Ключевое слово: были, - ухмыльнулся Эрвин, надевая темные очки. – Пристегни ремни, Стайлз. Думаю, небольшая поездка на одной из лучших спортивных машин в мире пойдет на пользу твоему эмоциональному состоянию.

Дерек зашел в дом, с удовлетворением отмечая, что особняк цел, никаких видимых повреждений нет, даже наоборот – в комнатах стояли красивые вазы с цветами, а с кухни тянуло приятным ароматом мяса со специями.

\- Добро пожаловать домой! – донесся веселый голос Айзека с кухни. – Ужин будет через десять минут!

\- Спасибо, - слегка улыбнулся Дерек. – Где Питер?

\- На улице, он только недавно вернулся, - ответила за Лейхе Эрика, спускаясь со второго этажа. – Как отпуск?

\- Неплохо, - отозвался Дерек, выходя на улицу.

После разговора со Стайлзом Дереку нужно было свободное пространство и время. Возле шумной стаи, догуливавшей свои каникулы, у него не было ни единого шанса остаться наедине с собой. Небольшая поездка до Лос-Анджелеса, обстановка большого города, с кучей незнакомых людей, которым плевать на его проблемы, была именно тем, в чем нуждался вымотанный ковырянием в своих мозгах альфа.

Что-то в нем сломалось. И нет, это произошло не после случайного траха со Стайлзом или их душевыворачивающего разговора около двух недель назад. Это случилось гораздо, гораздо раньше. Почти десять лет назад. Господи, неужели прошло уже десять лет? Что-то сломалось в нем именно тогда – во время искренней влюбленности в Кейт.

Вспоминая о тех временах сейчас, Дерек явно видел её фальшивое смущение и показушную заинтересованность, наигранную радость и сымитированную любовь. Кроме этого он невероятно ясно видел и собственную глупость и невежество, которые позволили ему не замечать всего этого.

Кейт была его богиней, идолом и кумиром, к ногам которого он готов был сложить все, что имел и мог бы иметь: начиная от своего скромного имущества, заканчивая  сердцем и душой. Все казалось таким настоящим… Первый поцелуй. Дерек помнил, как был смущен, и как Кейт, коротко рассмеявшись, поцеловала его первая – и это подействовало на него как полнолуние, задурманило кровь, заволокло разум, затопило все его существо.

Арджент всегда была осторожна. Теперь Дерек это видел. Каждое движение Кейт, каждое прикосновение, каждый поцелуй, каждая ласка – все до миллиметра рассчитанный и идеально приведенный в действие план. Даже их первый секс, который тогда показался Дереку чуть ли ни причиной немедленно жениться на ней.

Что же происходило сейчас?

Дерек был абсолютно уверен, что Стайлз был влюблен в него пару лет назад, и не думал, что тот быстро забыл свои чувства. Поэтому откровение Стилински о первом сексе и парне из колледжа стало… шоком? Дерек мог признать то, что ему всегда льстило внимание Стайлза, но тогда он просто не мог даже попытаться построить с кем-то отношения. А сейчас? 

Они со Стайлзом переспали, и секс был откровенно хорош, но Дерек не признается даже под пытками, что это был лучший трах в его жизни, хотя он перепробовал немало вариантов. Но Стайлз сбежал. Не отвечал на звонки. Скрывался от Дерека, словно то, что они сделали, было чем-то постыдным или ужасным. А может… Стайлз испугался? Пфф! Глупости! Стилински? Испугался? Не в этой вселенной. Но тогда почему он уехал? Наверное, Стайлз решил, что, проснувшись, Дерек сделает или скажет ему нечто неприятное?

Черт. Ему срочно нужен справочник по Стайлзу Стилински.

Так или иначе, Стайлз вернулся, чтобы сказать, что их секс имел для него какое-то значение, а значит, он все ещё испытывает к Дереку какие-то чувства. И, видимо, то, что тот сказал ему в ответ, не слишком похоже на желанный ответ.

И… что? Что ему теперь нужно делать?

Дерек нашел Питера в недавно построенной беседке. Тот сидел на скамейке, закрыв глаза и подставив лицо солнцу. Немного замешкавшись, младший Хейл сел рядом с ним.

\- Как поездка? Нашел то, что искал? – не открывая глаз, поинтересовался Питер.

\- Не уверен, - честно откликнулся Дерек, тяжело вздохнув. – Что нового в городе?

\- Все спокойно. Один омега прошел рядом с нашей территорией, но границ не нарушил. В город приехал какой-то крутой делец с кучей лишних денег, который открывает новый ночной клуб и разъезжает на Пагани, - отозвался старший Хейл.

\- Пагани? – удивленно повторил Дерек.

\- Угу.

\- Интересно. Вы его проверили? – спокойно спросил альфа.

\- Да. Я пробил его по своим каналам. Чист. Не оборотень, не охотник – обычный человек, которому захотелось потратить хренову тучу денег в нашем захолустье.

\- Ну, что ж, - Дерек вздохнул, - пусть тратит. Айзек звал нас на ужин. Идем.

\- Я чего-то слегка нервничаю, - смущенно проговорил Стайлз, наблюдая, как Эрвин щедро выдавливает ему на живот специальный гель для проведения процедуры УЗИ.

\- Это не больно, Стайлз, - слегка усмехнулся дядя, который был непривычно серьезен до этого момента. – Срок примерно полтора месяца…

\- Месяц и три недели будет через два дня, - перебил его Стайлз.

\- Тем более – почти два. Зародыш уже достаточно устойчив к ультразвуку, и мы можем посмотреть, что творится с твоим организмом, - терпеливо продолжил Эрвин, поправляя полы потрепанного белого халата. – Так что расслабься и получай удовольствие от процесса.

\- Тебе легко говорить, - Стайлз немного поерзал на кушетке. – Не ты будешь неизвестно как рожать через семь месяцев.

Эрвин коротко рассмеялся и покачал головой.

\- Ты очень похож на мать.

Стайлз удивленно вскинул голову, но тот уже повернулся к нему спиной, чтобы взять датчик аппарата УЗИ. Когда дядя вновь повернулся к нему лицом, Стайлз понял, что вытянуть из того информацию не удастся, по крайней мере прямо сейчас.

\- Готов? – ехидно поинтересовался Эрвин, садясь возле кушетки.

\- Нет. Но тебя это не волнует, верно? – честно ответил Стайлз, скосив взгляд на родственника.

\- Ни капли, - кивнул тот, включая аппарат и начиная скользить датчиком по животу Стайлза.

Ощущения были странные. Сначала стало резко холодно, причем к этому резкому холоду примешивались щекотка и мягкие поглаживания. Стайлз сдержал порыв засмеяться в голос, потому что чувство почесывания внизу живота становилось все сильнее, и чтобы отвлечься взглянул на экран аппарата, который Эрвин заранее развернул в его сторону. Изображение останавливалось и двигалось, полностью согласуясь с уверенными движениями дяди, пока, наконец, не замерло подозрительно надолго. Сначала Стайлз не мог понять, что такого увидел на экране Эрвин, но затем быстро вспомнил количество фотографий УЗИ беременных, которые он успел рассмотреть в деталях, пока гуглил «беременность», и сам удивленно замер.

\- Это матка? – охрипшим голосом спросил Стайлз, вглядываясь в темное пятно на изображении, расположенное точно там, где должно находиться у женщин.

Эрвин сдвинул датчик на несколько миллиметров в сторону, наклонил голову, словно пытаясь рассмотреть лучше, а затем, цокнув языком, кивнул:

\- Очень на неё похоже… Стайлз, бывают боли в этой области? – спокойно спросил он у парня.

\- Редко, - отозвался тот.

\- Видимо, реакция на её быстрый рост… Видишь? – Эрвин протянул руку к экрану и указал на странное крючковидное впячивание внутрь этой… недо-матки. 

\- Это он? – Стайлз задержал дыхание, стараясь разглядеть в этом пятне своего будущего ребенка.

\- Да, Стайлз, - улыбнулся Эрвин. – Это твой будущий ребенок. Хм...

\- Что? – отвлекся от экрана младший Стилински.

\- Если бы не знал, что делаю УЗИ своему беременному племяннику, я бы решил, что это стандартное УЗИ беременной девушки на втором месяце, - пояснил Эрвин, стирая холодный гель с живота Стайлза.

\- Есть мысли, как я вообще смог забеременеть? – Стайлз сел на кушетке и забрал полотенце из рук дяди.

\- Скажем так… - распечатывая фотографию плода, откликнулся тот, - у меня есть пара идей на счет того, где мы можем найти этому объяснение.

Следуя за Эрвином, Стайлз спустился в подвал склада, большая часть которого уже почти преобразилась в крутой клуб, а оставшаяся – в квартиру с огромной лабораторией, напичканной самой различной аппаратурой и приспособлениями. Собственно именно в этой лаборатории Стайлз и прошел свою первую процедуру УЗИ.

Когда дядя Стайлза спустился с лестницы и включил свет, парень пораженно замер. Почти все немаленькое пространство помещения, которое по площади было не меньше просторной гостиной, занимали книжные полки и шкафы, полностью забитые книгами в замысловатых обложках. Надписи на них были сделаны золотым или серебряным тиснением, но все же подавляющее большинство не имело никаких названий в принципе.

\- Это… - изумленно выдавил из себя Стилински.

\- Это моя библиотека, - широко раскинув руки, пояснил Эрвин. –  Эти книги содержат в себе знания обо всем сверхъестественном, что когда-либо происходило в этом мире. В них мистические существа, магические заклятья, обряды шаманов и история. И я думаю, что ответ таится в одной из них.

\- Мы не сможем перечитать их все, даже за год, не то что за семь месяцев, - заметил Стайлз.

\- Ну, часть из них я уже просмотрел, - пожал плечами его дядя. – И, честно говоря, я не помню ни одного упоминания о мужской беременности в книгах младше четырнадцатого века, а значит, нам стоит начать с древностей, - Эрвин подошел к одному из шкафов и вытащил из него ворох аккуратно свернутых свитков, пожелтевших от времени.

\- В этом есть смысл, - согласился с ним Стайлз.

\- Я собрал несколько коробок для тебя, чтобы тебе не пришлось торчать здесь сутками напролет, - проговорил Эрвин. – Будешь сидеть дома, почитывать древние манускрипты, обложившись манускриптами и…

\- Есть. Нет, серьезно. Я только что понял, насколько я хочу есть, - перебил его Стайлз, неосознанно прижимая руку к животу.

Эрвин громко рассмеялся, взбудоражив тишину подвала.

\- Кстати, - начал Стайлз, устанавливая в Пагани очередную коробку, -  я давно хотел тебя спросить…

\- О чем? – спокойно откликнулся Эрвин.

\- Когда мы с отцом приехали к тебе, и ты положил руки на мой живот… Ты сказал, что я защищаю своего ребенка, - осторожно подбирал слова Стайлз, внимательно следя за реакцией дяди.

\- Да, я так сказал, - согласно кивнул мужчина, закрывая дверь в подвал на ключ.

\- Это была магия, верно? – прикусив губу, закончил Стайлз.

\- Да, - Эрвин поднял глаза. – И ты использовал её не в первый раз.

Стайлз напрягся под его въедливым взглядом, который, казалось, проникал в самую глубь его разума и открывал все стремления и недалекие желания молодого парня. Неуютное молчание, которое ни один из них не стремился нарушать, позволило Стайлзу по - новому взглянуть на своего вновь обретенного родственника.

Помимо очевидно незаурядной внешности было в Эрвине что-то еле ощутимое, что Стайлз давно пытался зацепить и разглядеть. И сейчас у него это получилось. Это была мощь. Магия. Энергия. Она ненавязчиво струилась из его тела, как из источника, но при этом легко повиновалась малейшим приказам. Порой Стайлзу казалось, что он сам, уподобившись энергетическим вампирам, потихоньку тянет магию из дяди каждый раз, когда ощущает странную истощенность, которой не чувствовал раньше.

\- Что со мной происходит? – наконец, выдавил из себя Стайлз.

Эрвин вздохнул и посмотрел на него уже более мягким, поощряющим взглядом.

\- Я думал, что это случится раньше. Но видимо смерть Лизы очень сильно повлияла на тебя. Гораздо сильнее, чем должна была.

\- Я все ещё не понимаю, - нервно проговорил младший Стилински.

\- Стайлз, отец говорил тебе, что у твоей матери были проблемы с семьей, а именно с нашими родителями? - Эрвин прислонился к машине, сложив руки на груди.

\- Допустим, - кивнул тот, становясь напротив дяди.

-  Лиза всегда была бунтаркой. В детстве она постоянно сбегала из дома вопреки запретам, и каждый раз умудрялась вляпаться в какие-нибудь неприятности, - с улыбкой вспоминал Эрвин.

\- Знакомая ситуация, - невольно улыбнулся Стайлз.

\- Гены пальцем не задавишь, - с коротким смешком согласился его собеседник. – Но я хотел рассказать не это… Моя сестра была особенной, Стайлз. Гораздо более особенной, чем я был, есть или когда-либо буду. Я не знаю как или почему, но… - Эрвин нервно затеребил браслет, на своей руке, - но ты унаследовал все, что имела она и даже больше. Намного больше.

Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на дядю и, переступив на месте, спросил:

\- Так… я, что? Я – колдун? Маг? Волшебник а-ля Гарри Поттер?

Эрвин усмехнулся его шутке, но ответил с абсолютно серьезным видом:

\- Вообще-то, правильнее будет – ведьмак. Ведьма мужского пола.

Парень замер.

\- Ведьмак? Я? – Стайлз с офигевшим лицом наблюдал за молчаливыми кивками согласия Эрвина. – Как и ты?

Тот немного помолчал, а затем, сверкнув глазами, ответил:

\- Как и я.

\- Дерек?

Альфа обернулся и с удивлением обнаружил за своей спиной Макколла. Странно. Обычно он всегда чувствовал приближение своих бет, в том числе и Скотта. Наверное, слишком погрузился в свои раздумья.

\- Что? – равнодушно отозвался Хейл.

\- У меня… вроде как проблема, - несколько смущенно проговорил Скотт, останавливаясь в паре шагов от альфы.

\- Какая? – не оборачиваясь коротко поинтересовался Дерек. 

\- Стайлз.

Дерек невольно вздрогнул, услышав это имя, но понадеялся, что Макколл не заметил его минутной заминки и неловкости.

\- И что с ним? – как можно равнодушнее протянул Хейл.

\- Он не отвечает на звонки, заблокировал свой скайп и обнес дом рябиной – я даже приблизиться к двери ближе, чем на метр не могу! – воскликнул Скотт.

\- Не думал, что Стилински, наконец-то, поумнел и решил держаться от оборотней подальше? – саркастично протянул Дерек, сам не веря в свои слова.

\- Стайлз? Подальше? Ты сейчас пошутил? – ехидно отозвался Макколл. – С ним что-то случилось, и он отказывается говорить на эту тему…

«Он переспал со мной, а потом я разбил его надежды на возможные отношения, сказав, что это ничего не значило», - подумал Дерек про себя.

\- … я узнал, что он перевелся на заочное обучение и остался в городе, а Стайлз никогда не сделал бы этого без причины! – услышал альфа конец длинного монолога Скотта.

\- Он – что? – Дерек повернулся к своей бете лицом.

\- Я сказал, что Стайлз за каким-то хреном перевелся на заочку, - немного раздраженно повторил Макколл,  - и теперь остается в Бикон Хилл.

\- Странно, - нахмурился Хейл. Что происходит с этим мальчишкой?

\- Вот именно, - кивнул Скотт, немного успокаиваясь - он сумел добиться от Дерека внимания к проблеме.

\- Ты пробовал говорить с шерифом? – мелькнула идея в мыслях альфы.

\- Пробовал. Каждый раз у него находилась веская причина уйти от разговора, - отозвался бета. – Я даже Эллисон попросил попробовать поговорить с ним – результата ноль.

Дерек нахмурился ещё больше. Подобное поведение для шерифа Стилински не характерно – тот всегда отличался дружелюбием и предельной вежливостью к людям, всегда находя время для короткого разговора или помощи, тем более для ближайших друзей Стайлза – Скотта и Эллисон. С чего бы ему избегать их? Вывод напрашивался только один: он что-то знал. Но что?

\- Я подумаю над этим, Скотт. Оставь меня, - хрипло проговорил альфа, вновь отворачиваясь к окну, в которое смотрел до прихода Макколла.

Что шериф мог узнать? Мог ли он увидеть его бегство от охотников или кого-то из волчат в обращенном состоянии? Нет… вряд ли.  Охотники умело скрывают свое существование от полиции, а его стая в последнее время вообще старалась лишний раз не светиться в городе. Это значит, что если старшему Стилински что- то и известно, то он узнал это от кого-то крайне просвещенного. А здесь вариантов быть не может.

Стайлз что-то рассказал отцу. Без ведома и разрешения своего альфы. Инстинкты вожака призывали Дерека пойти и поставить зарвавшегося человека на место. Чтобы ни произошло между ними, Стайлз не имел права открывать правду об оборотнях или просто какую-либо информацию посторонним людям, даже если это его родной отец. Он поставил под сомнение авторитет Дерека и его состоятельность как альфы.

Как бы Дерек не хотел избежать этого, но теперь он просто вынужден встретиться со Стайлзом и популярно объяснить парню, чего делать не стоит, когда ты официально состоишь в полноценной стае вервольфов.

Какая-то часть Дерека радовалась возможности повидаться с младшим Стилински, убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Узнать, что слова Хейла хоть и причинили боль (почти наверняка), но были прощены, и они могут и дальше поддерживать дружеские отношения с подстебами и обменами колкостями, которых Дереку в последнее время очень недоставало.

Другая часть оборотня желала повидать Стайлза по другой причине. Более… приземленной. Дереку хотелось схватить его, вжать в свое тело, ощутить вязкий аромат возбуждения, разорвать мешковатую одежду, под которой Стайлз упорно скрывал свое красивое и сильное тело, вылизать его кожу, медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, а затем, после тщательной подготовки, долго и со вкусом трахать, пока мальчишка не начнет умолять позволить ему кончить.

Дерека приводила в смущение подобная неоднозначность его желаний. Его мысли метались между «хочу его до ужаса» и «это глупо, тебе опять будет больно». Может, поход к Стайлзу следует отложить?..

Как бы там ни было… Одной встречи ему точно не стоит избегать.

Ему нужно поговорить с шерифом.


	5. Chapter 5

На сковородке вкусно шкварчало что-то крайне странное. Насколько Стайлз помнил -кроме мяса, он положил туда чуть ли не все овощи из холодильника, сыр, чеснок с луком и залил щедрой порцией майонезного соуса. Никогда прежде он не извращался над едой подобным образом, но необъяснимое желание съесть именно это подавляло мысли о калорийности и вредности этой пищи.

Когда по кухне разнесся вкуснейший запах плавленого сыра, Стайлз снял сковороду с плиты и вывалил приготовленную еду в огромную тарелку, мельком думая о том, что если так пойдет и дальше - после беременности ему придется полгода не есть вообще, чтобы скинуть набежавший вес, который при его комплекции равносилен смерти… Господи, он ведет себя как баба, трясущаяся о лишних килограммах! Надо заканчивать с литературой для беременных.

Сев за стол, Стайлз отправил в рот первые ложки получившейся снеди и окинул комнату задумчивым взглядом.

С момента его разговора с Эрвином прошла почти неделя. Сейчас дядя ненавязчиво уклонялся от любых вопросов, касающихся магии или матери Стайлза, но обещает ответить на каждый из них, когда придет время. Пока же Стайлз почти безвылазно сидит дома, изучая книги из библиотеки Эрвина и записывая самое интересное из прочитанного в свой дневник, в котором когда-то начал описывать все связанное с оборотнями, канимами и магией. Этот потрепанный журнал формата А4 Стайлз обзывал «Руководством ведьмака» и берег пуще аконита и рябиновой пыли.

От прогулок по городу и поездок в любимую кофейню пришлось отказаться из-за первых очевидных признаков беременности – начавшего выступать живота.  И хотя токсикоз  почти сошел на «нет» (по этому поводу Стайлз предлагал устроить всенародные гуляния), а его настроение менялось чаще, чем был способен зафиксировать энцефалограф, Стайлз только-только начал осознавать, что внутри него растет новая жизнь. Новый человек. Его ребенок. Подобные мысли наполняли тело легкостью и радостью, которой хотелось делиться со всеми, но потом Стайлз вспоминал о Дереке, и все веселье растворялось в предрассветном тумане.

Стайлз опустил взгляд, обнаружил, что за своими размышлениями уже опустошил тарелку, и встал из-за стола.

Дело было не в злости на альфу, нет, он не злился, он был... обижен. Стайлз мог поклясться на крови, что Дерек соврал о своем отношении к случившемуся между ними.  Откуда? Стайлз не мог объяснить, он просто знал и все. Ложь оборотня  была закономерной – Дерек не привык испытывать какие-либо чувства, кроме ненависти и гнева. По крайней мере, Стайлзу хотелось бы так думать. Очень хотелось. Потому что слишком хорошо помнил, каким был Дерек той ночью.

Настойчивым, уверенным, нежным, заботливым, красивым.

Стайлз вздохнул и начал подниматься по лестнице, чтобы вновь погрузиться в магию средних веков.

Он определенно все ещё был влюблен в Дерека Хейла.

Дерек неосознанно постучал по рулю. Он сидел возле полицейского участка уже почти четыре часа, надеясь, наконец-то, поймать старшего Стилински для разговора – шериф каким-то образом избегал его уже дней пять, причем понять, как тот внезапно исчезает из участка, а затем появляется за пару километров от него – Дерек до сих пор не мог.

Дверь участка хлопнула, и до оборотня донесся знакомый голос:

\- Майк, я ушел! Звони, если… в общем, звони! – шериф попрощался с помощником и пошел к патрульной машине.

Дерек быстро покинул Камаро и направился к нему.

\- Шериф Стилински!

Тот развернулся на оклик, и Дереку показалось, что на секунду лицо старшего Стилински исказило желание сделать вид, что он - глухой, слепой и в упор не видит Дерека.

 - Мистер Хейл, - официально поприветствовал его шериф. – Чем обязан?

\- Мне необходимо поговорить с вами, - спокойно проговорил Дерек, пожимая руку собеседника.

\- Вот как? – Джон уперся руками в бока так, что его правая рука оказалась в непосредственной близости от кобуры. – О чем?

\- О ком. О вашем сыне, Стайлзе, - всячески скрывая свое смущение, отозвался Дерек.

\- О Стайлзе? Что ты имеешь в виду? – шериф совершенно очевидно нервничал.

Оборотень переступил на месте и быстро оглядел парковку, подбирая правильные слова.

\- Скотт беспокоится о нем. По его словам, ни Стайлз, ни вы не отвечаете на его вопросы и я пообещал Макколлу все прояснить. Стайлз же в городе? – максимально небрежно спросил Хейл.

\- Какая разница в городе ли Стайлз? – из голоса старшего Стилински ушла нервозность - её место заняла настороженность.

\- Скотт хочет поговорить с ним, - напрягся Дерек.

\- Скотт? Или ты? – вдруг спросил у него шериф.

Дерек не сумел сдержать невольного удивления и отшатнулся от собеседника.

\- Что вы имеете…

\- Стой на месте, - оборвал его Джон Стилински, когда Дерек попытался вновь приблизиться. – В последнее время я ношу пули с аконитом.

Все ясно. Дерек глубоко вздохнул, устало покачал головой и посмотрел на шерифа:

\- Стайлз все-таки вам рассказал, верно?

Тот многозначительно промолчал.

\- Что вы знаете? – тихо продолжил задавать вопросы Дерек, внимательно следя за пистолетом полицейского.

\- Хм… Все? – предположил старший Стилински. – Стайлз должен был рассказать мне гораздо раньше. Гораздо. Может, мне удалось бы уберечь его… от всего этого.

\- Что значит «уберечь»? – вскинул голову Хейл. – Со Стайлзом что-то случилось?

\- Тебя это не касается, - резко ответил ему шериф, вздергивая подбородок.

\- Стайлз – часть моей стаи, - не сдержал рычание Дерек. – Все, что касается его, касается и меня.

Джон покачал головой, не скрывая своего негативного отношения и к происходящему, и к Дереку лично.

\- Ты не имеешь ни малейшего права лезть в жизнь моего сына. Твоя стая – тоже. Если Стайлз сочтет необходимым общаться со Скоттом или кем-либо другим, он будет общаться, - грозно проговорил Джон. – А сейчас оставь Стайлза в покое и передай это остальным.

Смерив Дерека тяжелым взглядом, шериф подошел к автомобилю и сев в него, быстро выехал с парковки.

Раздражение на шерифа и тревога за Стайлза прошлись по телу Дерека быстрой волной, заставляя его броситься к Камаро и помчаться за машиной шерифа.

Джон ехал слишком быстро для законопослушного водителя, и Дереку удалось догнать его, только когда они выехали на участок трассы, проходящий через лес. Прибавив газу, чтобы обогнать патрульный автомобиль шерифа, Дерек убедился в отсутствии других машин и резко вывернул руль, заставляя старшего Стилински резко затормозить.

Выскочив из своей машины, Дерек, все ещё полыхая гневом, подлетел к полицейскому автомобилю со стороны водителя и со злостью дернул на себя закрытую дверцу.

\- Что происходит? – с рычанием спросил у Джона Стилински Дерек, позволив своим глазам сверкнуть алым.

В следующую секунду его отшвырнуло в сторону инерцией от полудюжины пуль, прошивших его тело. Заваливаясь на асфальт, Дерек поднял взгляд на шерифа, отмечая характерный аконитный дымок, поднимающийся от дула пистолета, который сжимал в руках Джон. Сам Стилински тяжело, тревожно дыша, внимательно следил за каждым движением упавшего оборотня. Спустя секунду пришла боль от отравления, и Дерек, застонав сквозь зубы, свернулся калачиком. Словно сквозь занавес, Хейл услышал, как шериф набрал чей-то номер, и облегченно вздохнул, услышав, что ответившим ему человеком был Скотт.

\- Возле дивана коробка – её можешь забирать, - проговорил Стайлз, выпутываясь из приветственных объятий дяди.

\- Уже прочитал? – деловито уточнил Эрвин, перенося указанную коробку в коридор. – Быстро.

\- Там не было ничего полезного. Почти половина из них - о преследовании Инквизицией, а остальная половина – ингредиенты заклинаний и зелий, - пожал плечами Стайлз. – Ни грамма информации. У тебя?

\- Также, - махнул рукой ведьмак, с размаху опускаясь в кресло. – Ни одного упоминания подобных беременностей среди истории оборотней.

Стайлз огорченно вздохнул и одернул задравшуюся футболку, скрывая округляющийся живот. С каждым днем Стайлз выглядел все более и более беременным, и прятал свое тело под безразмерными рубашками и футболками, которые в огромном количестве закупил для него отец.

\- Кофе?

\- Да, - кивнул Эрвин, поднимаясь с кресла и следуя за ним на кухню. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Странно, - отозвался Стайлз, доставая чашки. – Прочитал, что у плода уже почти месяц бьется сердце. Хожу – осмысливаю.

\- Да, ситуация не самая стандартная, - усмехнулся его дядя, облокачиваясь на стол рядом со Стайлзом. – Ничего необычного?

Юноша разлил кипяток по чашкам и подал большую Эрвину.

\- Эм… Кстати, о необычном, - Стайлз отодвинул стул и осторожно сел. – Похоже, у меня обостряются чувства. И говоря это, я имею в виду: нереально обостряются! – воскликнул Стайлз. – Я чувствовал запах корицы, исходящий от тебя, стоя на лестнице, хотя ты был в коридоре.  Я слышу, как машины проезжают по соседней улице, и я совершенно очевидно вижу почти микроскопическое пятнышко у тебя на футболке.

Эрвин ошарашено смотрел на племянника.

\- Круто, - он сделал глоток кофе. – Но объяснимо. Твой ребенок будет оборотнем – это раз, и у всех беременных наблюдается обострение чувств – это два.

\- Оборотнем? – повторил Стайлз.

\- Да, - кивнул Эрвин. – Хейлы – древний род, Стайлз. Гены оборотней в их крови усиливались из поколения в поколение, так что любой ребенок твоего Дерека…

\- Он не мой Дерек.

\- Хорошо, - усмехнулся мужчина. – Ребенок  _не твоего_ Дерека с очень большой, почти со стопроцентной, долей вероятности будет оборотнем.

\- Кстати, о древних родах, - Стайлз поерзал на стуле. – Когда ты сказал мне, что я – ведьмак, ты упомянул, что мама обладала особым даром - она была ведьмой? А остальные в вашей семье? Мои бабушка и дедушка?

\- Я знал, что рано или поздно ты мне это припомнишь, - поджал губы Эрвин. – Я надеялся отложить этот разговор на максимально долгое время.

\- Не-а. Не прокатит, - ехидно улыбнулся Стайлз. – А знаешь почему? – он наклонился над столом, насколько позволил живот. – Сегодня утром я слегка психанул – и в тот же момент отрубило электричество у всей улицы. Про какие бы силы ты мне не говорил… Я никогда не мог сделать нечто подобное, просто взмахнув рукой.

Эрвин окинул Стайлза внимательным взглядом, прежде чем заговорить:

\- Почему  ты не сказал мне раньше о том, что происходит?

Стайлз даже растерялся. Как Эрвин узнал? Действительно, в последнее время Стайлз ловил себя на том, что его эмоциональные всплески приводят к определенным последствиям: начиная от лопнувшей лампочки и заканчивая прилипанием мебели к потолку. А не сказал… После всего, что с ним приключилось, Стайлз предпочитал списывать подобные моменты на проблемы с доверием.

\- Я рассказал сейчас, - коротко пожал плечами Стайлз.

\- Надо было сказать раньше, Стайлз, - хмурясь, проговорил Эрвин. – Это не шутки, твоя беременность каким-то образом влияет на проявление твоих способностей, а, учитывая твою эмоциональную нестабильность…

\- Я перестал принимать аддеролл две недели назад, - перебил дядю парень.

\- Ты вообще собирался говорить об этом? – нервно спросил ведьмак, постукивая пальцами по столу.

\- Честно? – заискивающе уточнил Стайлз.

\- Ясно, - Эрвин поднялся на ноги, обошел стол и остановился радом с парнем.

Стайлз поднял голову и посмотрел на дядю. Сейчас было заметно, что его заботливый родственник ушел в тень, уступив место настоящему ведьмаку, годами практикующему магию и смотрящему на мир через призму колдовских заклятий и обрядов. По коже Стайлза пробежали волны холодной дрожи.

\- Идем в гостиную. Это будет долгий разговор.

Дерек открыл глаза и осторожно сел. Судя по ощущениям, он пролежал на диване в гостиной собственного дома минимум часа четыре, что подтверждалось полумраком в помещении, а тихий шепоток с кухни – о собравшейся в полном составе стае. Осмотр подтвердил полное завершение регенерации, а быстро исчезающая слабость мышц – окончательное выведение аконита из тела.

Припомнив обстоятельства своего ранения, Дерек досадливо сжал зубы.

М-да уж… Поговорил с шерифом. Лучше бы вообще не разговаривал. Видимо, что-то из рассказанного Стайлзом не понравилось старшему Стилински настолько сильно, что иначе как расстрелянной в Дерека обоймой, его чувства описать нереально. Но что? Дерек же… Хотя… Шериф вполне мог винить его за то, что он позволил Стайлзу влезть в дела оборотней, несмотря на очевидную опасность и травматизм.

Случайная мысль заставила младшего Хейла вздрогнуть. Мог ли Стайлз рассказать отцу о ночи с ним? А о том, что последовало? Можно ли назвать реакцию шерифа реакцией разозленного отца, чьего ребенка отвергли, причем в достаточно жесткой форме?

Постаравшись представить себе ситуацию, в которой Стайлз мог бы рассказать своему отцу действительно все, Дерек решительно отверг саму идею. Должен был начаться конец света, чтобы младший Стилински сказал шерифу, что переспал не просто с парнем гораздо старше него, а с оборотнем, причем альфой. А поскольку конца света не предвидится… Сомнительно.

Покачав головой, Дерек встал с дивана и, продолжая в деталях вспоминать разговор с Джоном Стилински, прошел на кухню. Окинув комнату быстрым взглядом, он с удовлетворением отметил, что собралась действительно вся стая: Питер хмуро смотрел на него, прислонившись к холодильнику; Эрика, сидя на коленях у Бойда, подкармливала того песочным печеньем; Айзек, быстро нарезая мясо, скидывал его на скворчащую сковороду, а Скотт под молчаливым руководством Эллисон мыл грязную походу. Все на месте. Однако вместо того, чтобы облегченно вздохнуть и насладиться силой, идущей от собравшихся в одном месте бет, Дерек резко напрягся, как никогда отчетливо ощущая недостачу.

Не хватало Стайлза. Не хватало его смеха и глупых шуток или саркастичных замечаний, которыми он постоянно обменивался с Питером. Не хватало буйства его эмоций, не сдерживаемых лекарствами.

Бросив взгляд на лунный календарь, повешенный все тем же Стайлзом на кухне для личного пользования, Дерек нахмурился ещё больше. Полнолуние меньше, чем через неделю, а его стая не полная.

Дерьмо.

\- Твоя мама действительно обладала уникальными способностями, но она не была ведьмой, - начал объяснения Эрвин, убедившись, что Стайлз удобно расположился на диване.

\- Но…

\- В нашей семье дар ведьмовства передается от отца к сыну и никак иначе, женщины, наследуя его, не могут колдовать, они не чувствуют магии ни в себе, ни в окружающем мире, - Эрвин продолжил рассказ, не обращая внимание на восклицание Стайлза. – У них дар проявляется в несколько другом виде, если хочешь. В нашем роду было не мало великих предсказательниц, иногда девушки были способны к телекинезу или даже к  чтению мыслей.

\- Но откуда тогда вся эта мифология ведьм? – все-таки спросил Стайлз. – В смысле - метла, котел, остроконечная шляпа, злобный жуткий смех?

\- Ведьмы, в том смысле, в котором ты их представляешь, тоже существуют, но их магия не наследуется. Она спонтанна и может проявиться у самой обычной девочки, обладающей достаточным потенциалом. Правда, сильные ведьмы появляются крайне редко и очень часто, обнаруживая в себе большие возможности, немного теряют голову, - пояснил Эрвин, прокручивая один из массивных перстней, надетых на правую руку.

\- Угу, - Стайлз торопливо кивнул, жадно впитывая в себя малейшие крохи информации. Конечно, в книгах было много занимательных вещей, но в них не было элементарных вещей, азов, на которые Стайлз мог бы опереться, а Эрвин был единственным доступным правдивым источником знаний. Так что парень собирался пользоваться положением единственного любимого племянника так долго и так полно как только возможно.

\- Так вот. В нашей семье магия передается из поколения в поколение по мужской линии. Обычно, когда в мальчике просыпается дар, его отец или дед или любой другой родственник берется за его обучение: учит контролировать магию, дабы снизить случайные всплески, учит использовать её для защиты и нападения, но самое главное: учит творить заклинания, - Эрвин рассказывал о колдовстве с таким воодушевлением, что в нем сразу угадывался человек, который безумно любит свое дело. – Потом, когда мальчик вырастает и овладевает достаточными знаниями для того, чтобы заниматься самостоятельно и творить свои заклинания, он может сам брать учеников.

\- Напоминает средневековые гильдии, - усмехнулся Стайлз, забираясь на диван с ногами и с удовольствием растягиваясь на нем во всю длину.

\- Ага, детский садик «Земляничка» строгого режима, - в тон ему съехидничал дядя, оставив в покое свои кольца. – Стайлз, все не так просто как кажется. Семьи, которые сумели сохранить свою магию, за века превратились в настоящих фанатиков. Сохранение и усиление способностей стало главной целью, - Эрвин разом помрачнел, и вся его фигура будто укуталась в черный. – Средства стали не важны, люди, которые всегда боролись за справедливость, мудрость, доброту – те простые и правильные вещи, которым учат детей с детства – вдруг начали совершать такое… От чего просто кровь в жилах стынет.

Стайлз задумчиво посмотрел на дядю и, повернувшись на бок, тихо прошептал:

\- Мне почему-то кажется, что ты говоришь сейчас не об абстрактных людях.

Родственник бросил в его сторону тревожный взгляд и резко встал с кресла.

\- Нам стоит отложить этот разговор, Стайлз, - Эрвин замельтешил по комнате, быстро перемещаясь из одного угла в другой.

\- Нет, - твердо отказал ему младший Стилински. – Мы поговорим сейчас.

\- Стайлз… - мягко позвал его дядя, надеясь переубедить.

\- Нет, - Стайлз посмотрел ему в глаза, и на мгновение увидел короткую полупрозрачную молнию, сверкнувшую в глубине зрачков Эрвина.

В следующее мгновение кресло, в котором до этого тот сидел, сдвинулось с места и, проскользнув по ковру, остановилось в дюймах от дяди. Эрвин еле заметно вздрогнул, когда это произошло, но взгляда не отвел. Все так же смотря на Стайлза, он опустился в это кресло и лишь потом устало прикрыл глаза.

\- Прости, племянничек, - кисло улыбнулся он, подняв голову несколько минут спустя. – Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло. Как подросток ей-богу.

\- Вот-вот, - ехидно усмехнулся Стайлз. – А оправдываться нестабильностью психики и буйством гормонов в этом доме имею право только я.

\- Дерек, ты в порядке? – плохо скрывая беспокойство, спросил Макколл, садясь за стол напротив него.

\- Похоже, что я не в порядке? – ответил вопросом Хейл, задумчиво рассматривая свою полупустую чашку.

Стая боялась лишний раз вздохнуть, наверняка ощущая напряжение, исходящее от их вожака. Дерек понимал, что его раздражение и мрачное настроение здорово тревожит волчат, но ничего поделать с собой не мог. Внезапное осознание необходимости присутствия Стайлза в стае, а вернее в доме Хейлов, на полнолуние слегка вывело из равновесия. До этого Дерек старался держать проблемы со Стайлзом в рамках их личных отношений, не затрагивая нужд стаи, а сейчас вдруг оказалось, что младший Стилински не просто его временное помешательство, мешающее спать по ночам, но и его бета, которая, по странной шутке жизни, просто до дрожи в руках необходима ему поблизости в полнолуние.

Поэтому и только поэтому напряжение в небольшой кухне дома Хейлов можно было резать ножом.

\- Нет, не похоже, - осторожно влезла в разговор Эрика, все ещё сидящая на коленях у Бойда. – Ты похож на угрюмого тролля.

\- Ты смотришь слишком много фэнтези, Эрика, - поморщился Питер, проходя по комнате и невозмутимо останавливаясь позади Айзека.

\- А ты слишком мало, дядя-зомби, - отозвалась девушка, задорно улыбаясь.

\- Хватит, - устало оборвал пикировку колкостями Дерек. – Я в норме. Достаточно в норме, для того, чтобы думать о наших проблемах.

\- Проблемах? – разом напрягся Айзек, привыкший во всем ждать неприятностей. Разумеется, слово «проблемы» вызвало у него резкий и мгновенный отклик.

\- Спокойствие, кудряшка, - мягко улыбнулся парню Питер, облокачиваясь на спинку его стула. – О каких проблемах идет речь, племянничек?

От Дерека не скрылись поползновения дяди в сторону Лейхе, но он предпочел промолчать, полагая, что его беты достаточно взрослые и самостоятельные люди, чтобы разбираться в своих взаимоотношениях без его помощи.

Со вздохом допив остатки кофе, младший Хейл сложил руки на столе и ответил:

\- У нас две проблемы. И обе связаны с… - он запнулся на имени Стайлза, - лучшим другом Скотта.

 - Стайлз? – удивленно протянула Эллисон. – Что случилось?

Все за столом как будто резко переключили выключатель: из напряженно-осторожных они превратились во встревоженных и обеспокоенных.

\- Скотт рассказал мне, что Стайлз в последнее время перестал с ним общаться и отказывается что-либо объяснять. Его отец также стал держаться в стороне и всячески уклоняться от вопросов о Стайлзе, - пояснил для стаи Дерек. – Я пообещал разобраться с этим и поговорил с шерифом.

\- А, так результатом этого разговора являлось твое почти смертельное отравление аконитом, - не удержался от ехидства Питер.

\- Да. Стайлз рассказал шерифу о нас, - стая ошеломленно замерла, - это первая проблема.

\- А вторая, случаем, никак не связана с концом света? – игриво подмигнула Дереку Эрика.

\- Нет, - раздраженно отозвался Дерек. – Вторая – Стайлз, по каким-то причинам, начал избегать всю стаю, оборвал всякое общение с каждым из нас…

\- Не в первый раз, - спокойно заметил до этого молчавший Бойд.

\- Это никогда не длилось долго, - возразил ему Айзек, качая головой.

\- И ни разу это не тревожило меня как альфу, - закончил мысль Дерек, обводя стаю долгим взглядом, – Стайлз должен быть здесь в полнолуние.  Мне плевать как. Он должен быть здесь.

\- Подай мне плед, пожалуйста, - протянул руку Стайлз.

Эрвин подхватил указанный предмет и, наклонившись, протянул парню. Взяв плед, Стайлз аккуратно укутал свои ноги и живот, а потом, устроив взбитую подушку под головой, снова посмотрел на дядю.

\- Знаешь, для дальнейшего рассказа нам лучше дождаться твоего отца, - проговорил Эрвин, расслабленно откидываясь в кресле.

\- Зачем? – просто спросил Стайлз, ощущая волны тепла, прокатывающиеся по телу.

\- То, что я должен рассказать, касается и его тоже, - пожал плечами дядя.

\- Что касается? – вмешался в разговор шериф, проходя в гостиную.

\- Ты тихо зашел, - повернул голову в сторону отца Стайлз.

\- Да, увидел машину Эрвина и решил, что не стоит вас отвлекать, - отозвался Джон, садясь на край дивана рядом с сыном. – Как ты?

\- Я? Очешуенно, - отозвался парень на вопрос отца. – Раскрутил дядю на подробности о ведьмачестве и теперь пожинаю сладкие плоды своих стараний!

 - Хм, а почему кресло стоит не на своем месте? – спокойно поинтересовался шериф, бросая взгляд на Эрвина, как раз в этом кресле и сидящего.

\- Мне захотелось изменить обстановку, - тут же бросил Стайлз. – Но потом понял, что на прежнем месте оно стояло удобнее, а тащить назад было лень.

Старший Стилински смерил въедливым взглядом и сына, и друга, и, не добившись никаких иных версий произошедшего, оставил их в покое.

\- Так, что такого ты хотел рассказать в моем присутствии? – Джон повторил вопрос к Эрвину.

Тот положил руки на подлокотники и слегка наклонился вперед, прежде чем ответить:

\- Это касается Лизы.

Имя матери Стайлза повисло в воздухе. Для каждого из присутствующих произносить его было больно по своим причинам. Стайлз отчаянно цеплялся за крохи воспоминаний о матери и считал, что чем реже он говорит о том, что помнит, тем больше мелочей останется в его памяти. Джон наоборот помнил слишком много и каждый момент, проведенный с женой до её смерти, был для него словно яркий огонь для замерзающего, который обжигал и не дарил облегчения. Эрвин же слишком любил сестру и провел с ней слишком мало времени, о чем не переставал сожалеть.

\- Что ты хотел рассказать о маме? – выцветшим голосом прохрипел Стайлз.

\- Она была особенной, Стайлз, - с мягкой улыбкой откликнулся Эрвин. – Она не читала мысли, конечно, но могла манипулировать вероятностями. Лиза усиливала возможность какого-либо события простым усилием воли – это более чем уникальная способность. Никогда прежде женщины в нашей семье не обладали подобным даром, поэтому наши родители, -  он бросил быстрый взгляд на Джона, - ещё пока она была подростком, подобрали ей мужа из менее древней, но уважаемой семьи.

\- И ей это не понравилось, - утвердительно проговорил Стайлз, краем глаза наблюдая за остолбеневшим отцом.

\- Мягко говоря – да. Она узнала об этом только в восемнадцать, и тут же закатила знатный скандал, в результате которого ушла из дома, поклявшись никогда не возвращаться, - пояснил Эрвин. – Потом она встретила твоего отца.

\- Я спрашивал её о родителях, но все, что Лиза рассказывала о семье - только то, что она не ладит с родителями, но у неё есть младший брат, которого она любит больше, чем все остальное семейство вместе взятое, - с ностальгией припомнил Джон Стилински, сидя в пол-оборота к сыну.

\- Да, она продолжала со мной общаться, несмотря на запрет наших родителей, - кивнул Эрвин. – Она рисковала, но не хотела оставлять меня одного. В то время я ещё только учился использовать магию, и мое слово мало что значило для моего отца, он был в ярости от поступка Лизы и сказал, что ему плевать, если её убьют в подворотне, но её ребенок вернется в семью.

Стайлз настороженно замер.

\- Когда ты родился, я, по просьбе Лизы, укрыл тебя при помощи заклятья, - продолжал тем временем Эрвин. – Так ни он, ни моя мать, не могли найти тебя при помощи магии, и ты спокойно рос. Однако они узнали, что у Лизы родился ребенок. Причем не просто ребенок, а сын, - он быстро переглянулся с Джоном. – И пригрозили отнять тебя у матери, если она не отдаст тебя добровольно.

Бросив взгляд на отца, Стайлз заметил, что тот судорожно сжимает и разжимает кулаки.

\- Я приехал к Лизе и предложил ей альтернативный вариант, - опустил глаза ведьмак, погрузившись в воспоминания. – Я предложил ей взять тебя в ученики – тогда родители ничего бы не смогли поделать. Но она отказала. В достаточно резкой форме. Твоя мама очень любила тебя, Стайлз. И очень боялась потерять.

\- Так поэтому вы поругались, - коротко уточнил Стайлз.

\- Да, - кивнул Эрвин. – И Лиза вмешалась в реальность. Я не знаю, что она сделала с вероятностями, но наши родственники оставили вашу семью в покое, а потом Лиза... умерла.

Стайлз ощутил горький комок у себя в горле и осторожно сглотнул.

\- Это была своеобразная плата за вмешательство, да? – озвучил его мысль отец.

\- Да.

Молчание повисло между ними спустя мгновение, но не причиняло неловкости.

Каждому было о чем молчать и о чем думать, но Стайлз нарушил тишину первым:

\- Ты будешь моим учителем?

Эрвин вскинул голову:

\- Конечно, - он усмехнулся. – В конце концов, я – твой крестный отец.


	6. Chapter 6

Стайлз заворочался на диване и, слегка приподнявшись, принюхался.

\- Фу! Пап, от тебя несет аконитом и порохом, - скривил нос парень. – Ты охотился на оборотней?

Эрвин заинтересованно посмотрел на друга.

\- Эм. Да, - смущенно откликнулся шериф, переводя взгляд со Стайлза на Эрвина и обратно. – На одного альфу.

\- Дерек? – резко нахмурился Стайлз. – Он угрожал тебе? Он…

\- Стайлз, спокойно, - мягко прервал племянника ведьмак. – Тебе нельзя волноваться.

\- Да и не зачем. Насколько я понял из нашего с Хейлом разговора, стая встревожена твоим поведением, и хочет с тобой поговорить, - поддержал Эрвина старший Стилински.

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и на секунду прикрыл глаза.

\- Ты в порядке? – взял его за руку дядя.

\- Я знал, что рано или поздно Дерек все разузнает, но… надеялся, что это произойдет как можно позже, - пояснил свой вздох парень.

\- Ему придется измениться, если он захочет общаться с ребенком. Пока он ведет себя как пещерный человек, он не подойдет ни к моему сыну, ни к моему внуку. Или внучке, - язвительно заметил Джон, вставая с дивана, чтобы Стайлз мог спокойно улечься. – Кстати, а сейчас уже можно сказать, кто будет: мальчик или девочка?

\- Я хочу подождать ещё недельку, прежде чем смотреть, - кивнул ему Эрвин. – Мне и самому интересно.

\- А мне нет, - прозвучал тихий голос Стайлза.

Мужчины одновременно повернулись к парню с удивленным видом.

\- Почему? – несколько ошеломленно спросил шериф.

\- Неважно, кто это будет, - засыпая, пробормотал Стайлз. – Это мой ребенок. И я буду любить его, несмотря ни на что.

\- Нам стоит отнести его в комнату – он не может спать всю ночь на диване в гостиной, - тихо проговорил Эрвин, проходя за Джоном на кухню.

\- Стайлз и не будет. Он проснется часа через два и сам поднимется наверх, - отозвался шериф, залезая в холодильник. – Ужин?

\- Нет, - покачал головой ведьмак.

\- Есть новости по поводу причины… ну, ты понимаешь? – стараясь не повышать голос, спросил старший Стилински, отправляя в микроволновку тушеное мясо с овощами.

\- У меня есть одна мысль, - честно признался Эрвин. – Но я пока не уверен.

\- Стайлз знает? – коротко уточнил Джон.

\- Нет. Для начала я немного позанимаюсь с ним, научу контролировать всплески силы – а потом расскажу, - откликнулся его собеседник.

\- Боишься, что он в порыве праведного возмущения взорвет что-нибудь? – ехидно поинтересовался шериф, ставя чайник.

\- Джон, твой сын очень силен. Сильнее в нашем роду ещё не было, - Эрвин пожал плечами. – Кто знает, на что он способен?

\- Этого, я так понимаю, Стайлз тоже не знает? – мужчина вытащил разогревшийся ужин из микроволновой печи и, выложив его на тарелку, сел за стол.

\- Я не хочу волновать его. У него сейчас конец первого триместра беременности – нужно обойтись минимумом эмоциональных встрясок, - устало потер переносицу дядя Стайлза. – Кстати, о волнениях. Что насчет Хейла?

\- Я думаю, что он не полезет на рожон завтра. Я неплохо его отделал, - медленно ковыряясь вилкой в тарелке, откликнулся шериф. – Но скоро полнолуние.

\- И он наверняка придет за Стайлзом со всей стаей, - соглашаясь, кивнул Эрвин.  – Мои заклинания и рябина удержат их подальше от дома.

Джон на мгновение замер, а затем поднял глаза на своего старого друга.

\- Он ведь не сможет пройти сюда, правда?

\- Только если ему помогут.

\- Не дергайся.

\- Тебе легко говорить.

\- Расслабься. Позволь силе просто течь из тебя, через тебя, - терпеливо внушал Стайлзу Эрвин. – Почувствуй её.

\- Я чувствовал магические потоки с шестнадцати лет, дядя. Я не могу их направить, - раздраженно пояснил Стайлз, не двигаясь с места.

\- Стайлз. Все элементарно. Когда ты нервничаешь, эмоциональные всплески срывают твои ментальные «предохранители», которые удерживают магию, которая, в свою очередь, постоянно стремится влиться в тебя, - внимательно наблюдая за выражением лица племянника, продолжил ведьмак. – Сейчас ты должен сам впустить её в себя, понимаешь? А затем просто реши, что ты хочешь с её помощью сделать…

\- И кто тебя учил? – пробубнил Стайлз себе под нос.

\- Отец. И поверь, учиться пришлось быстро, - резко напрягшись, ответил Эрвин.

\- Была какая-то ведьминская разборка? – с интересом поинтересовался парень.

\- Нет. Просто он был очень нетерпелив.

Осознав сказанное, Стайлз снова впился взглядом в стоящую на столе свечу.

Легко сказать «впусти». Он чувствовал, как магия бушевала вокруг них с Эрвином, причудливо переливаясь в своем особом танце. Её потоки давили на него, словно пытаясь просочиться сквозь кожу по всему телу, кроме, наконец, обозначившегося животика – здесь магия вела себя иначе, скорее обнимая и лаская, чем давя. Когда Стайлз отвлекся на свои ощущения, он каким-то образом увидел стену, отделявшую его от магической энергии. Ну, как стену… барьер, который облепил его со всех сторон. Немного напрягшись, Стайлз представил, как он опадает, оставляя его без защиты перед бушующими потоками. И, что удивительно, это сработало.

Щиты слетели, и Стайлз судорожно вдохнул, почувствовав, как магия рванулась внутрь него, пробежалась по сосудам, забралась в мышцы и расползлась по костям. Она обжигала, но, одновременно, дарила облегчение, ласкала, словно заботливая любовница, стремящаяся доставить как можно больше удовольствия. На мгновение, Стайлзу показалось, что он способен вообще на все: зажигать вещи одним взглядом, поворачивать вспять армии оборотней, жонглировать материками – ВСЕ! Это ощущение вседозволенности почти затопило его сознание, однако мелькнувшая в глазах дядя искорка страха заставила его вернуться в реальный мир, где он не всемогущий колдун а-ля Рейстлин Маджере*, а беременный от альфа-оборотня парень, которому вот-вот исполнится девятнадцать.

Свеча, которую он пытался зажечь с помощью магии последние два часа, все ещё стояла прямо перед ним, всем своим видом укоряя Стайлза в бездействии.  Парень легонько улыбнулся и представил, как на фитиле вспыхивает огонь.

В ту же секунду свеча зажглась ровным оранжевым пламенем.

\- ДА! – Стайлз ликующе вскинул руки. – Я – ГЕНИЙ! ПРОСТО МЕГАМЭН!!! КРУЧЕ МЕНЯ ТОЛЬКО ДАМБЛДОР!!!

Эрвин тихо посмеивался, глядя на племянника.

\- Молодец. Как себя чувствуешь?

\- Живым, - тут же ответил Стайлз, слегка покачиваясь на стуле. – Как будто до этого момента я был… неполным. Неживым. Словно что-то дышать мешало. А сейчас, - он с наслаждением вздохнул, - как будто и воздух слаще, и мир красивее, и жизнь совершеннее.

\- Ты позволил магии заполнить себя, - кивнул ему Эрвин. – Это меняет твое мироощущение. Главное – не заигрываться. Магия не предназначена для постоянного использования в быту, хотя она и здесь способна помочь. Это дар, который нужно взращивать, пествовать и не тратить попусту.

\- Я понимаю, - согласился с ним Стайлз. – Когда я… на какою-то долю секунды я чувствовал себя Властелином мира, этаким очеловеченным вариантом Саурона. Я… я как будто стоял на вершине Вселенной.

\- Думаю, теперь ты понимаешь, откуда берутся истории о злых колдунах, - отозвался на его слова Эрвин, вставая со стула. – Очень многие, впервые ощутив на себе мощь магии, поддаются этому ощущению, поддаются «влиянию темной стороны».

\- Чувак, ты только что поднялся в моих глазах ещё на пару сотен пунктов, - ошеломленно проговорил Стайлз.

\- Ты меня смущаешь, - отмахнулся от его слов дядя. – Едем. Посмотрим, как там мной племянчатый внук.

*Рейстлин Маджере – один из главных персонажей серий книг «Dragonlance», самый великий черный маг из когда-либо существовавших, почти всю свою жизнь посвятивший тому, чтобы стать богом.

Время откровенно поджимало. Полнолуние было уже завтра, а у стаи не было ни малейших подвижек в деле возвращения Стайлза.

Что примечательно, с каждым днем ощущение его отсутствия становилось все сильнее. Уже не только Дерек,  - Скотт, Айзек, другие беты – все чувствовали необходимость в том, чтобы Стайлз был рядом. Был в стае. Но, конечно, Дереку приходилось тяжелее всех. Боль от отстраненности, недоступности Стайлза была почти физической и росла просто в геометрической прогрессии.

Попытки пройти сквозь барьер к дому Стилински закончились массовой экстренной терапией у Дитона, который высказал мысль, что в этой границе задействованы гораздо более могущественные силы, чем те, с которыми стая сталкивалась раньше.  Его слова навели Дерека на мысль о недостаточности информации, и он организовал круглосуточное дежурство возле дома Стайлза – беты сменяли друг друга и докладывали обо всем альфе.

Новости появились в первый же день.

\- К Стайлзу приехал тот самый мужик на Пагани, причем чувствовал себя вполне свободно, - коротко отчитался Айзек, переглядываясь с Питером. – Как будто не в первый раз приезжает к нему домой.

Дерек постарался как можно незаметнее сжать кулаки.

\- Вы что-нибудь услышали?

\- Нет. Ни звука. Как будто там вообще никого нет, - покачал головой старший Хейл. – А мужчина-то перспективный: молодой, богатый…

\- Что же ты его проглядел? – поддел его Айзек.

\- Мне нравятся парни помоложе, - с ехидной улыбочкой отозвался Питер.

\- Как он связан со Стайлзом? – прервал их флирт Дерек.

Питер посмотрел на племянника и понимающе кивнул:

\- Мой косяк. Я проверю все возможные варианты.

\- Ты проверишь их прямо сейчас, - грозно отозвался альфа, кивком отпуская Айзека.

Старший Хейл смерил Дерека долгим взглядом и с тяжелым вздохом поднялся наверх, в свою спальню, где собрал свой вариант суперкомпьютера на дому.

Дерек, услышав равномерный стук по клавишам,  спустился в подвал. Полнолуние уже давило на него, вызывая неприятное желание прижаться к земле и заскулить как неразумный щенок. Ни трудно догадаться, что бетам приходится гораздо хуже – с их-то разболтанностью.

Подхватив мешок, брошенный посреди помещения, Дерек вытряхнул на пол обновленную коллекцию цепей и принялся закреплять их на вбитых в стену железных кольцах. Конечно, вряд ли кто-нибудь из стаи останется здесь в это полнолуние – они почти наверняка последуют за своим альфой, а Дерек намеривался навестить Стайлза.

\- Дерек? – Питер появился на верхних ступеньках. – Я нашел связь.

Младший Хейл тут же повернулся к родственнику в ожидании продолжения.

\- Его зовут Эрвин Дивире. Он – дядя Стайлза.

\- Дядя? – нахмурился Дерек, пытаясь припомнить хоть что-нибудь о родственниках Стайлза. –  Насколько я помню, у шерифа нет живых родственников.

\- У шерифа – да, - согласно кивнул Питер. – Дивире – младший брат матери Стайлза – Лизы Стилински, в девичестве Дивире. Так что неудивительно, что мы не слышали о нем раньше.

\- Стайлз никогда не говорил о матери, - протянул альфа, тут же задумавшись о причинах подобного поведения младшего Стилински. – Ты что-нибудь знаешь?

\- Почти ничего, - отозвался его дядя. – Почти вся документация по отношению к ней либо утеряна, либо закрыта, я пытался взломать, но ничего не вышло. Знаю только, что она умерла в больнице.

\- Что ж, зато мы знаем, почему Стайлз ненавидит это место, - невольно ухмыльнулся Дерек, вытаскивая из кармана зазвонивший телефон. – Да?

\- Это Скотт. Дитон сказал, что даст какой-то хитрый порошок, который снимет барьер вокруг дома Стайлза и позволит нам войти, - раздалось из трубки.

\- Встречаемся там.

Стайлза разбудили странные шорохи на первом этаже. Через силу заставив себя встать, он натянул рубашку поверх безразмерной футболки без привычного яркого принта, сунул ноги в тапочки и, сонно потирая лицо, пошел вниз.

\- Пап, это ты? Или это Эрвин? – пытаясь подавить зевок, прокричал Стайлз?

Ответа не последовало. Резко напрягшись, Стайлз прислушался – не пользоваться дарованными читерскими штучками, по его мнению, было бы преступлением. Внизу было слишком много народу – судя по количеству дыханий человек пять или шесть… Шесть. Они передвигались почти бесшумно – вряд ли бы Стайлз их услышал, если бы не его резко возросшие возможности.

Тревога сжала горло в тисках, резко повысившееся давление способствовало легкой боли в висках, сердце мгновенно ускорило свой ход, а между пальцами правой руки пробежала голубая искра – после регулярных занятий магия отзывалась легко, мгновенно повинуясь воле Стайлза.

Неторопливо спускаясь по лестнице, Стайлз попытался прощупать нарушителей его частной территории с помощью «седьмого чувства», как называл это Эрвин, и резко замер.

Внизу были оборотни. Стая. С альфой.

Устало прикрыв глаза, Стайлз спустился вниз и остановился, так и не дойдя до конца лестницы.

Айзек, Бойд и Эрика стояли чуть в стороне у самой кухни, Скотт стоял ближе всех к лестнице и, видимо, как раз собирался подняться за ним, Питер с интересом осматривался по сторонам, а Дерек… Дерек стоял посреди коридора, грозно смотря в сторону Стайлза.

Первым же делом, Стайлз запахнул полы рубашки, прикрыв живот, который был бы слишком очевиден под защитой одной футболки, и, для верности, сложил руки на груди. Теперь у него была надежда, что его состояние не станет достоянием стаи. По крайней мере, сразу.

\- Что вы тут делаете? – охрипшим голосом, ещё не отошедшим ото сна, спросил Стайлз.

\- Стайлз! – радостно воскликнул Скотт, тут же улыбнувшись. – Мы беспокоились! И… мы не можем понять, чем заслужили полное равнодушие с твоей стороны.

\- Вы тут ни при чем, Скотт. Со мной все в порядке. Видите? – Стайлз постарался повернуться как можно быстрее и беззаботнее. – Жив и здоров. А теперь – вон отсюда.

\- Нет, - просто возразил ему Дерек, не сводя внимательно взгляда.

\- Так. Это мой дом, - спокойно отозвался Стайлз, окончательно спускаясь с лестницы. – Здесь действуют мои правила. А значит, никто не может войти сюда без моего приглашения. Поэтому немедленно покиньте мой дом.

\- Стайлз, что случилось? Почему ты ведешь себя так, будто мы в чем-то перед тобой виноваты? – непонимающе нахмурился Скотт. – Честно говоря, мне кажется ни я, ни Айзек, ни Эрика… никто из нас не заслужил подобного обращения! Тем более от тебя.

\- Красиво сказал, Скотт, - ехидно проговорил Питер, с любопытством заглядывая в гостиную. – Ты что-то недоговариваешь, Стайлз.

\- Ещё одно слово, зомби-дядюшка, и в тебя полетят пули с аконитом, - без намека на игривость отозвался младший Стилински.

\- Как грубо, - хлопая ресницами, надул губы Питер.

Стайлз махнул рукой в сторону двери, которая тут же приглашающе раскрылась, но никто из оборотней даже не шелохнулся – видимо, решили, что это простое совпадение.

\- Вон. Из моего. Дома, - по словам повторил Стайлз, внимательно смотря на Дерека и всячески подавляя желание схватить его за руку и попросить остаться.

\- Стайлз, - мягко позвал его Скотт, протягивая руку, чтобы положить её тому на плечо. – Что происходит?

\- Я же сказал, Скотт, - ничего. Я просто хочу, чтобы вы ушли из моего дома, - нервно повторил парень. – И руку убери, пожалуйста.

\- Да что такое? – откровенно не понимая, что творится с его лучшим другом, возмутился Макколл.

\- Я сказал: руку убери, Скотт!! – не выдержав, повысил голос Стайлз, хватая друга за руку и отшвыривая его в сторону. При этом он невольно задействовал магию и Скотт пролетел через весь коридор к противоположной стене, приземлившись рядом с распахнутой входной дверью. Однако все внимание отвоевал живот Стайлза – рубашка распахнулась от резких движений, и теперь даже близорукий заметил бы его беременность.

Повисла нехорошая тишина. Переводя взгляд от одного оборотня к другому, Стайлз отчетливо видел шок, непонимание и страх, которые поочередно захватывали каждого из членов стаи. Что же касается Дерека, который почему-то держался в стороне во время перепалки Стайлза со Скоттом, то Дерек был бледен как полотно, на его лице застыло не просто удивление или шок, а что-то гораздо больше близкое к ужасу. Под молчаливыми взглядами стаи, Стайлз на автомате положил руки на живот, стремясь защитить своего ребенка от каких-либо действий стаи.

\- Это… Что это? – впервые с момента появления Стайлза, заговорил Айзек.

\- Не знал, что у тебя проблемы с частями тела, Лейхе, - язвительно протянул Стайлз. – Это живот.

\- Я знаю, что это такое, Стайлз, - отозвался Айзек. – Но это…

\- Беременность, - закончила за него притихшая Эрика.

\- Да, - спокойно кивнул Стилински, краем глаза следя за их альфой.

\- Как ты можешь быть беременным? Ты же… это просто невозможно! – тяжело дыша, проговорил Скотт, вновь приближаясь к своему другу.

\- Как оказалось, не настолько невозможно, как мы думали, Скотт, - с легкой ухмылкой проговорил Стайлз. – И не вздумай, сказать что-то глупое о том, что там какая-нибудь тварь, которая убьет меня во время родов – мои фотографии с УЗИ с тобой не согласятся.

\- Стайлз, я, конечно, догадывался, что ты – уникум, но чтоб настолько… - отойдя от первой волны удивления, выдохнул Питер, заинтересованно рассматривающий парня.

\- А ты ещё здесь? – огрызнулся парень.

\- Стайлз… это… - судорожно втягивая воздух ртом, словно вспомнив о своей астме, снова заговорил Скотт. – Я… я… кто… с кем ты…

\- С кем я так удачно переспал? – помог сформулировать вопрос Стайлз.

\- Со мной, - глухо раздался голос Дерек.

Стайлз устало закатил глаза, увидев абсолютно невменяемые от удивления лица волчат, и тихо выдохнул:

\- Дерек, ты – чертова королева драмы.

\- А… - только и мог выдавить Макколл.

\- Да, Скотт. Это правда. Мы переспали – я беременный. А теперь вон из моего дома, - кратко обрисовал ситуацию Стайлз.

\- Мы никуда не уйдем, - снова высказался Дерек. – Ты идешь с нами.

\- Нет.

\- Стайлз, это наш ребенок. Мой ребенок, - с нажимом проговорил младший Хейл, подходя ближе к парню и не сводя при этом взгляда со скрытого тканью живота. – Я не буду делать вид, что это неважно для меня.

\- Это МОЙ ребенок, - жестко отозвался Стайлз. – Мой. И я не собираюсь растить его вместе с человеком, для которого ничего не значу.

Краем глаза младший Стилински заметил, как волчата потихоньку продвигаются к выходу, видимо собираясь оставить его с Дереком наедине.

\- С чего ты взял, что ничего для меня не значишь? – с легким рыком поинтересовался Дерек, замирая в двух шагах от Стайлза.

\- С чего я взял? Да у тебя, похоже, амнезия!! – Стайлз взмахнул руками. – Помнишь, пару месяцев назад я пришел и сказал, что когда мы переспали, это для меня не было случайным сексом на адреналине? Помнишь? А помнишь, что ты мне ответил.

Дерек поджал губы и сжал кулаки, но взгляда не отвел.

\- Цитирую: «Это был просто секс», - ехидно  закончил свою мысль Стайлз. – Я не стал говорить тебе, что залетел, потому что знал, что ты скажешь все, что угодно, ради этого ребенка. А мне не нужны фальшивые отношения, - парень повел резко озябшими плечами. – Пошел вон из моего дома. И волчат своих забери.

Повернувшись к стае спиной, Стайлз собрался, было, подняться к себе спальню, но Дерек, резко метнувшись вперед, схватил его за плечи и развернул к себе лицом. Прежде чем он успел что-либо сказать или сделать, Стайлз вскинул руки, призывая магию, которая тут же отшвырнула Дерека к стене, где тот повис, словно его прижало невидимой могучей рукой.

Стая ошеломленно метнулась к своему альфе на подмогу, но тут же застыла на месте не в силах сдвинуться.

\- Я же сказал… - тяжело дыша, проговорил Стайлз, продолжая удерживать застывших  оборотней на своих местах. – Убирайтесь отсюда, мне не нужна… Ох…

Резкая боль в животе заставила Стайлза сложиться пополам, обхватив себя руками. Магия, которой он прижимал Дерека к стене, а волчатам не позволял двигаться, тут же отступила. Волна боли скользнула от живота по позвоночнику и прошила виски. Вскрикнув, Стайлз начал оседать на пол.

\- Стайлз!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Что-то резко перевернулось глубоко внутри него, когда Дерек увидел, как Стайлз стал падать. Он мгновенно метнулся к нему и успел подхватить парня до того, как тот ударился об пол.

\- Стайлз! Стайлз! Стайлз! – его стая кричала вокруг на разные голоса, причем каждый из них был слишком напуган, чтобы сказать что-то дельное.

\- Отойдите! – с рыком прокричал Дерек, осторожно поднимая Стайлза на руки и быстро перемещаясь в гостиную, чтобы положить его на диван.

\- Осторожно, Дерек, - мягко, без намека на ехидство, проговорил Питер, подкладывая под голову Стайлза подушку.

Отпустив Стайлза, Дерек заметил, что тот уже пришел в себя, хотя и выглядел, как больной, не отошедший от наркоза. Укутав ноги Стайлза пледом, Дерек сел рядом с ним, не решаясь ни взять его за руку, ни коснуться небольшого, еле заметного животика, который буквально притягивал его взгляд.

\- Скотт, позвони шерифу, - он быстро отдал приказ бете, наблюдая за мутными глазами Стайлза.

\- Нет… - тихо прошептал Стайлз в ответ на его слова. – Эрвин…

Прежде чем Дерек успел что-либо сказать, на улице раздался резкий шум тормозов, быстрые шаги, а затем в дом вбежал тот самый таинственный богач, оказавшийся родственником Стилински.

\- Стайлз! – с тревогой воскликнул он, метнувшись в гостиную, ничуть не смутившись количеству оборотней в доме.

Дерек впился в него взглядом, тщательно рассматривая во всех деталях и не менее тщательно выискивая причины вышвырнуть смазливого дядечку из дома. Подступ к Стайлзу мужчине перегородили Айзек с Эрикой.

\- Вас не приглашали, - приторно улыбнулась Эрика.

В следующий момент альфа невольно насторожился – что-то нехорошее сверкнуло в глазах незнакомца, они словно мгновенно потемнели как в момент обращения, а затем резко стало тяжело дышать, как будто кто-то разом убрал кислород из воздуха.

\- Я бы не советовал этого делать, - спокойно высказал предупреждение мужчина.

В следующую секунду Эрика с Айзеком начали оседать на пол, сжимая голову руками и крича в голос от невыносимой боли. Их глаза сверкали золотом, показались клыки, а ногти превратились в когти, тут же оцарапав кожу до крови. Предполагаемый дядя Стайлза равнодушно понаблюдал, как оборотни мучились от боли, переступил через них и подошел к дивану. Дерек тут же вскочил на ноги.

\- А ты, значит, тот самый Дерек, - глухо проговорил мужчина – Эрвин, кажется, - окидывая его долгим внимательным взглядом, словно прикидывая размеры гроба. – У моего племянника хороший вкус.

\- Эрвин, - тихо позвал его Стайлз, и тот тут же оставил Дерека в покое, сев на диван рядом с беременным парнем.

\- Хей, Стайлз! Что не так? – с его лица исчезла настороженность и угроза, он внимательно смотрел на Стайлза, искренне беспокоясь за него, так что Дерек облегченно выдохнул, внимательно наблюдая за происходящим.

\- Ребенок… - Стайлз скользнул руками на живот. – Словно ножом резануло.

\- Ладно. Ммм, на УЗИ нам тебя переть некогда, так что я посмотрю так, - Эрвин встал, стаскивая с себя плащ, а затем, отбросив его в сторону кресла, быстро закатал рукава дорогой бордовой рубашки. – Постарайся меня не убить, ладно, Стайлз?

\- Договорились, - слабо улыбнулся Стайлз, и Дерека словно током шибануло от этой улыбки – Стайлз никогда так раньше не улыбался  - мягко, одними кончиками губ, но непередаваемо нежно.

\- Давай поднимем футболку, - его дядя помог Стайлзу обнажить живот, к которому Дерек тут же прикипел взглядом.

\- А вы уверены, что обладаете достаточной квалификацией для оказания подобной помощи? – не смог смолчать Питер.

\- Если я захочу – ты выблюешь свои кишки по щелчку моих пальцев, - отозвался на его слова колдун. – Как думаешь, у меня хватит квалификации?

Впервые на памяти Дерека, Питер не нашелся, что ответить. Эрвин  тем временем осторожно положил руки на живот Стайлза, и Дерек столкнулся со странным иррациональным желанием немедленно скинуть их оттуда. Никто не должен касаться Стайлза. И уж тем более его ребенка.

Через несколько мгновений мужчина отстранился сам, сразу же поправив футболку на Стайлзе.

\- Все в порядке. Он в порядке, - вынес он свой вердикт, одергивая завернутые рукава. – Это просто реакция на стресс. Тебе нельзя волноваться.

\- Как будто это кого-то останавливает, - закатил глаза Стайлз. – И ты мне не скажешь пол моего ребенка, верно?

\- Верно, - ухмыльнулся Эрвин, бросая взгляд на Дерека, который напрягся ещё больше от этих слов. – Через пару недель сам посмотришь на УЗИ.

\- Интриган.

\- Каприза, - отозвался дядя на слова Стайлза. – Попробуй уснуть.  Со стаей я разберусь.

Молча кивнув, Стайлз натянул до подбородка плед и, блаженно вздохнув, прикрыл глаза. Его дядя тем временем повернулся к застывшей за его спиной стае во главе с Дереком, также молча, указал на выход и последовал туда первым. Повинуясь короткому кивку Дерека, за ним вышли все волчата, а затем и младший Хейл, ненадолго задержавшийся в гостиной, чтобы окинуть долгим жадным взглядом мгновенно отрубившегося Стайлза, казавшегося невероятно милым, уютным и уязвимым.

\- Что вам нужно? – просто спросил Дерек, оказавшись снаружи.

\- Во-первых, чтобы ты вел себя потише, - ответил Эрвин. – С недавнего времени Стайлз способен слышать чуточку лучше, чем обычные люди.  Во-вторых, я хотел официально представиться, но думаю  это не нужно. Вы и так знаете, кто я.

\- Вы – колдун? – влез в разговор Скотт, заинтересованно подняв голову.

\- Мы предпочитаем термин «ведьмак», - отозвался тот с легкой улыбкой. – Но смысл тот же.

\- Есть «в-третьих»? – вновь привлек его внимание Дерек.

\- Есть, - Эрвин подошел к альфе. – Касательно Стайлза. Очень скоро его тело начнет стремительно меняться. Его гормоны уже не спят, но скоро пойдут в натуральный разнос. И наступит момент, когда он будет почти физически нуждаться в твоем присутствии.

\- В моем присутствии? – не веря, повторил младший Хейл.

\- Да. И если ты хочешь, чтобы ваши отношения были чем-то большим, чем есть сейчас, тебе стоит поторопиться, потому что потом Стайлз просто не сможет тебе поверить, - мягко проговорил Эрвин.

Дерек с удивлением посмотрел на мужчину, который только что сказал, что в принципе, не против его попыток вернуть Стайлза, хотя ещё пару минут назад выглядел так, словно собирается прикопать его под ближайшим кустом.

\- И хочешь совет? – дядя Стайлза дождался утвердительного кивка. – Не зови его под венец, не говори о ребенке, не клянись в вечной любви. Начни с малого. Пригласи его на свидание. Стайлз почти не выходил из дома последние два месяца, и с радостью согласится на прогулку или пикник. Даже если сначала будет строить из себя неприступную крепость, - сказав это, Эрвин направился в дом.

\- А если бы я был к нему равнодушен? – поинтересовался у него Дерек.

\- Тогда бы этого разговора просто не было. Папаша.

Стайлз с увлечением читал какой-то средневековый фолиант про оборотней, периодически истерично посмеиваясь, - автор был явно не лишен чувства юмора и стебался над несчастными вервольфами как мог.

\- Стайлз?

\- У, что? Едем? – вскинул парень голову.

\- Мне нужно тебе кое-что рассказать, - осторожно проговорил Эрвин, опускаясь в кресло напротив племянника.

\- Если ты собираешься поведать мне, откуда берутся дети, то вынужден тебя огорчить – мои познания в этом вопросе невероятно обширны, - с улыбкой отозвался Стайлз.

\- Об этом ты мне скорее должен рассказывать, но, нет, я не об этом, - улыбнувшись в ответ, откликнулся его дядя. – Я о том, как ты смог забеременеть, в принципе.

Стайлз замер и, демонстративно захлопнув книгу, которой посвятил последние три часа своей жизни, вцепился в своего родственника взглядом.

\- Ты, наконец-то, что-то нашел, да? – резко охрипшим голосом спросил парень.

\- Да, нашел, - кивнул Эрвин. – Но… это не совсем то, что мы ожидали.

\- Ты ещё долго будешь заставлять меня нервничать? – несколько грубо поинтересовался Стайлз. – Надеюсь, не забыл, что мне, вроде как, нельзя этого делать?

\- Извини. Я просто пытаюсь сказать, что оборотни тут ни при чем, - ответил ему Эрвин.

Стайлз замолчал, неторопливо обдумывая его слова. Его дядя внимательно следил за племянником, не теряя надежды понять сути логических цепочек, выстраиваемых в его голове.

\- Если не оборотни, то, как это произошло? – наконец, задал новый вопрос Стайлз.

\- Я нашел упоминание похожего случая в пятом веке, - начал рассказ Эрвин. – В тот момент церковь активно протестовала против отношений между мужчинами, и вся информация о подобном тщательно скрывалась, но такие люди как мы всегда находили способ извернуться. В одном из дневников я нашел упоминание о паре молодых людей, которые скрывались от Ватикана. Однажды одного из них тяжело ранили, и… они переспали. Раненый умер от потери крови, а второй через два месяца понял, что он – беременный.

\- И? – все ещё не до конца понимал смысл рассказа Стайлз.

\- Они оба были ведьмаками, Стайлз. И выживший нашел произошедшему только одно объяснение, - пояснил ему дядя. – Каким-то образом, магия его партнера поняла, что тот стоит на пороге смерти, и сделала все, чтобы его род не прервался.

\- Это какая-то хрень, - недоверчиво высказался парень.

\- Это правда. Для ведьмака продолжение рода, это не просто слова, Стайлз, это инстинкт, - отстаивал жизнеспособность этой версии Эрвин. – Ты был ранен, испуган и не умел направлять свою магию. Она могла последовать каким-то мельчайшим интуитивным желаниям, которые появились в твоей голове в те мгновения.

Стайлз замер, раскрыв рот, словно пытаясь высказать что-то в протест, чтобы опровергнуть слова дяди, но через мгновение передумал, в деталях вспомнив ночь зачатия своего ребенка. Эрвин ушел не так уж далеко от правды – тогда, на какую-то долю секунды, когда Дерек старательно трахал его тело, Стайлз по-настоящему сожалел, что не родился девчонкой – он хотел иметь детей от Дерека, хотя и прекрасно осознавал всю абсурдность данного желания.

\- Значит, я залетел, потому что подсознательно хотел этого? – все-таки уточнил у дяди Стайлз.

\- Боюсь, что да, - кивнул Эрвин.

\- Моя жизнь – отстой, - театрально простонал Стайлз.

\- Неправда. У тебя будет ребенок от любимого человека…

\- Я такого не говорил! – возмущенно воскликнул младший Стилински.

\- Хорошо. У тебя будет ребенок от привлекательного сексуального альфа-оборотня…

\- Хэй! – снова перебил дядю Стайлз. – Такого я точно не говорил!

\- Стайлз, - мягко проговорил Эрвин. – Ты сколько угодно можешь говорить, что у тебя нет никаких чувств к Дереку, что он – скотина, и ты не желаешь его видеть… Но только вот это не так, малыш. Ты его любишь. Возможно, не веришь, не доверяешь, опасаешься, но любишь. И знаешь, что? – ведьмак покрутил один из перстней на своих пальцах. – Я тебе завидую, крестник. Действительно завидую. Черной-пречерной завистью.

\- Почему? Чему тут завидовать? Мне еле-еле девятнадцать, я – парень, который залетел от одного единственного секса с мужчиной, на которого я слюни пускал с семнадцати лет! – скептично протянул Стайлз. – Здесь не чему завидовать, дядя.

\- У тебя будет ребенок от любимого мужчины, Стайлз, - грустно улыбнулся Эрвин. – Не стоит недооценивать важность этого.

Осознание причин множества поступков дяди тут же поставило на место кусочки мозаики.

Стайлз, положив руку на живот, прямо сел в кресле и с интересом посмотрел на дядю:

\- Как его звали?

Эрвин дернулся как от удара, на мгновение сжал кулаки,  а затем, покачав головой, грустно рассмеялся:

\- Ты слишком проницателен для своего возраста. Не скучно жить, замечая столько мелочей?

\- Хэй! Посмотри на меня, - Стайлз развел руки, чтобы было видно его положение. – Похоже, что мне скучно? И все же… Как его звали?

Его дядя перестал рассматривать свои многочисленные украшения и нежно улыбнулся своим мыслям:

\- Его звали Джей Ли.

\- Красиво, - оценил Стайлз. – Расскажешь?

\- А почему бы и нет? – все ещё грустно улыбнулся Эрвин. – Я только-только защитил диссертацию, устроился на работу в один достаточно крупный университет на кафедру истории и мифологии – мне всегда нравилось преподавать, так что я занимался любимым делом.

\- А он? – Стайлз подложил руку себе под подбородок, вновь забравшись в кресло с ногами.

\- Он писал свою диссертацию под руководством моего коллеги, и как только я начал читать курс легкий по оккультизму и символике, стал моим самым преданным слушателем, - воспоминания явно были радостные – Эрвин широко улыбался, не скрывая своей прежней влюбленности в этого мужчину. – Он был ведьмаком. Всего во втором или третьем поколении, но это не так важно на самом деле. Конечно, мы сразу поняли, кем являемся. Джей был очень любознательным, любопытным, он хотел знать о магии все, абсолютно все: что можно, что нельзя… Для него словно не существовало границ. И я взялся учить его.

\- И влюбился в собственного ученика, - понимающе протянул Стайлз.

\- Старо как мир, да? – усмехнулся его дядя. – Это было уже после ссоры с твоей матерью. Мы съехались и стали жить вместе, а через полгода съездили в Лас-Вегас и поженились официально.

\- Вау, - восхищенно выдохнул младший Стилински.

\- Да.

\- И что же случилось?

Эрвин ненадолго замолчал, собираясь с мыслями.

\- Мы влезли в неприятности по просьбе наших хороших знакомых. Мы с Джеем согласились воспользоваться одним очень мощным заклинанием, но когда мы уже запустили его действие, мы поняли, что нам не хватит сил, даже удвоенных, - разом помрачнел Эрвин. – Я смотрел на него через круг и видел, что он тоже понял это и… Он вмешался в канву заклятья и перехватил мою часть магического потока, зная, что не переживет своего потока.

\- Прости.

\- Ничего. Много лет прошло, - отмахнулся дядя Стайлза.

\- Но больно по-прежнему, - заметил парень.

\- В этом мы похожи на лебедей, Стайлз, - ухмыльнулся Эрвин. – Ведьмак находит свою любовь только однажды.

\- Как и волки, дядя, - резко нахмурился Стайлз. – Как и волки.

\- Дерек?

Альфа обернулся на голос своей беты, кивнул подходящему Айзеку, и снова отвернулся к заходящему солнцу.

\- Что ты хотел?

 Айзек замер рядом с Хейлом, задумчиво рассматривая красную полоску заката на горизонте.

\- Эрику сильно трясет, и Бойд предложил увести её подальше в лес во время полнолуния. Отвлечь охотой, - проговорил Лейхе.

\- Эрику трясет не от полнолуния, - ухмыльнулся Дерек, складывая руки на груди. – Она, как настоящая волчица, злится, что другая «самка» понесла от альфы, и будет пытаться исправить упущенное. Ты чувствуешь, как она пахнет?

\- Чувствую, - кивнул Айзек, - и думаю, что ей все-таки следует быть подальше от города.

\- И от меня, - согласился Дерек. – Потому что если она полезет под меня, я сломаю ей шею.

\- Из-за Стайлза? – удивился волчонок. – Не думал, что между вами все настолько серьезно.

\- О чем ты? – младший Хейл все-таки посмотрел на свою бету.

\- Мы все знали, что Стайлз был влюблен в тебя в старших классах, - пожал плечами Айзек. – И трахаться с кем придется он начал, чтобы забыть тебя. Ты не знал?

Дерек разочарованно покачал головой. И как он не заметил? Идиот.

\- Так мы можем увести Эрику? – на всякий случай уточнил Лейхе.

\- Да. И постарайтесь с Бойдом не перегрызть друг другу глотку в драке за самку, - искренне попросил альфа. – Мне некогда искать и обращать новых бет, а потом учить их контролю.

\- Все будет в порядке, Дерек, - улыбнулся Айзек. – И со Стайлзом тоже.

Хейл рассеяно кивнул на его последние слова и глубоко вздохнул.

Хорошо бы.

Джон Стилински поднялся на второй этаж, мечтая добраться до своей самой любимой горизонтальной плоскости в этом мире – кровати. Куча карманников, пара семейных ссор и порция (воз и маленькая тележка, на самом деле) бумажной работы – вот и все, что наполнило его день сегодня, и все чего ему хотелось, это обнять подушку и забыться до утра. Хотя бы для того, чтобы не думать о стае оборотней, вполне спокойно проводящей свои летние каникулы на территории его города, и уж тем более для того, чтобы не думать об альфе этой стаи, который – по совершенно невероятному стечению обстоятельств – был отцом ребенка его сына… Черт, похоже сон – это не просто желание, а суровая необходимость.

Проходя мимо комнаты Стайлза,  шериф на автомате бросил взгляд в сторону закрытой двери и с удивлением заметил слабый свет, пробивающийся сквозь щели. Он замер, пытаясь понять, что такого могло случиться, что его сын опять играет в лунатика.

Ту же выстроенная логическая цепочка мгновенно привела его к лунному календарю, пришпиленному к холодильнику его заботливым сыном.

Полнолуние.

Джон вздохнул.

О, черт.

Стайлз повел немного озябшими плечами, запахнул огромный махровый халат,  который он просто отказывался снимать в последнее время, и, прислонившись к стене возле окна, немного отодвинул занавеску в сторону, выглядывая на улицу.

Луна уже успела подняться над городом, освещая его улицы холодным светом, и, казалось, придавая ещё больше мрачности запутанным тропинкам леса Бикон Хилл. У самого края лужайки, раскинувшейся под окнами комнаты Стайлза, стоял Дерек, и Стайлз невольно в очередной раз задумался, как этому мистеру «Легкая небритость»  удается выглядеть настолько горячо в своей самой обычной одежде, просто сунув руки в карманы? Сердце Стайлза дрогнуло и пустилось вскачь, стоило его не в меру бурной фантазии, расшалившись, в мелочах продумать в каких позах, в каком  количестве и в насколько грубой форме он хотел бы воспользоваться некой очень впечатляющей частью потрясающего тела мистера Дерека Хейла.

Какого хрена?

Дерек же ясно дал ему понять, что сам Стайлз ничего для него не значит. Совсем ничего. И секс – это всего лишь секс. 

А может?.. Может, он сказал это для того, чтобы избежать разочарования? Все-таки Стайлз сам по себе не подарок, и абсолютно точно не каждый сможет выдержать его двинутый по фазе характер… Может.

Стайлз, ты – не половая тряпка. Не смей, слышишь, не смей! Не позволяй этому сексуальному альфа-самцу прогнуть  себя. Не смей.

Дверь открылась, и Стайлз вздрогнул, услышав шаги отца, который замер рядом с ним.

\- Почему ты не спишь? – ровным голосом поинтересовался шериф, всячески подавляя желание зевнуть.

\- Не спится, - коротко пожал плечами Стайлз, отпуская занавеску.

\- Не очень правдоподобно, сынок, - отозвался Джон Стилински.

\- Я знаю, - усмехнулся тот.

\- Ну, - отец сел на край кровати, - не хочешь рассказать мне, что так сильно растревожило твое сознание, что ты не можешь уснуть?

Стайлз неопределенно пожал плечами.

\- Ста-а-айлз, - протянул имя сына Джон, пытаясь сморгнуть сон.

\- Пап, тебе не нужно заморачиваться по этому поводу, - попытался увести разговор в сторону тот.

\- Ага. Разбежался. Мой беременный сын не может уснуть в полнолуние, когда отец его ребенка стоит под окном его спальни, - скептично протянул старший Стилински.

Стайлз перевел на отца немного испуганный взгляд и голосом девочки-цветочка проговорил:

\- Ты его видел, да?

\- Дерек особенно и не скрывается, - махнул рукой Джон.

\- Я могу надеяться на то, что ты не пойдешь расстреливать в него свое табельное и нетабельное оружие? – абсолютно серьезно поинтересовался Стайлз у отца.

\- Конечно. Я уже остыл.

\- И ты же знаешь, что он нас сейчас слышит? – на всякий случай уточнил младший Стилински.

Повисла напряженная тишина.

\- Я думал, Эрвин восстановил барьер, который разрушила стая, и убедился, что травки доктора Дитона больше не проблема, - задумчиво проговорил Джон.

\- Я попросил его немного изменить его характеристики. Теперь, благодаря щиту, ни один оборотень не сможет войти в дом без приглашения. Моего или твоего, - отозвался Стайлз.

\- Напоминает сказки о вампирах.

\- Я взял идею оттуда.

\- Что ты чувствуешь к Дереку?

Стайлз настороженно замер, прекратив теребить завязки своего халата, и несколько затравлено посмотрел на отца.

\- Я не стану отвечать на этот вопрос, пап.

\- Потому что он нас услышит? – устало вздохнув, уточнил шериф.

Стайлз осторожно отодвинул шторы в сторону и бросил короткий взгляд на Дерека.

\- Да.

_Где-то в штате Мичиган_

\- Ты нашел его?

\- Да.

\- Где?

\- В Калифорнии. Маленький город под названием Бикон Хилл.

\- Хм. Надо же.

\- Есть ещё кое-что.

\- Слушаю?

\- Эрвин переехал туда пару месяцев назад.

\- Это интересно.

\- И ещё…

\- Надеюсь, это последняя новость?

\- Самая последняя. Похоже, с этим Стилински что-то не так.

 


	8. Chapter 8

На горизонте зарождался рассвет – небо окрасилось в бледно-голубой цвет, а у самой границы с землей показался еле заметный проблеск золотых солнечных лучей.

Дерек стоял возле дома Стилински, спрятав руки в карманах куртки и прислонившись к капоту Камаро, которую оставил здесь вечером. Стайлз спал. Он лег после замечания отца о том, что если сын не уляжется сию секунду, он откроет охотничий сезон на оборотней, ошивающихся возле его дома. Сама мысль о том, что Стайлз не хочет его смерти, согревала и дарила надежду. Прислушавшись, Дерек снова отыскал сердцебиение Стайлза в доме – теперь это было легко, потому что к размеренным ударам его сердца примешивался шум быстрого биения крошечного сердечка их будущего ребенка.

Ребенок.

Странно понимать, что ты скоро станешь отцом. После смерти родных, предательства Кейт, а потом и смерти Лоры, Дерек мало задумывался о продолжении рода. Со всеми этими проблемами и постоянными угрозами смерти он вообще забыл, что такое нормальные отношения. Да и представить себе женщину, которая захотела бы с ним семью, было просто нереально сложно.

И потом есть Стайлз, который сводит с ума ещё со времен канимы. Ну, как можно быть таким безалаберным, суетливым, любопытным? Неужели история с обращением Скотта ему ничему не научила? А Джексон? А альфы? Как можно быть таким… невозможным? Нет, серьезно. Иногда Дереку казалось, что таких как Стайлз просто не бывает, потому что… ТАК не бывает.

Вот так просто.

А теперь Стайлз вынашивает их ребенка. И Дерек постарается сделать все, что нужно, чтобы этот невозможный человек принял его и позволил быть рядом. А опасности… в конце концов, пока Стайлз будет рядом, он всегда сможет его защитить. Всегда.

На улице воцарилась утренняя прохлада, и Дерек зябко повел плечами, думая о том, что, наверное, стоит поехать домой и хоть немного поспать. Он все ещё странно себя чувствовал из-за прошедшего полнолуния. Будто он был там, где надо – неподалеку от Стайлза, - но не достаточно близко.

Телефон в кармане бесшумно завибрировал.

\- Да?

\- Хэй, не заберешь меня с трассы? – коротко поинтересовался Айзек, пытаясь выровнять сбившееся дыхание. – Я километрах в тридцати от города?

\- Скоро подъеду, - отозвался Дерек и, прежде чем сесть в машину, бросил долгий взгляд на дом Стайлза.

_«… Чтобы добиться необходимого результата, нужно как можно детальнее представить желаемый результат и помнить, что любое изменение (формы, цвета, качества) абсолютно любого предмета – сложный и требующий сосредоточенности процесс, и не стоит делать этого по нелепой прихоти…»_

Стайлз внимательно перечитал отрывок и невольно застыл взглядом на однотонной футболке, в которую был одет. Отсутствие привычных стебных принтов заставляло его чувствовать себя голым.

А что если…

Захлопнув очередной магический фолиант, Стайлз стащил с себя футболку, аккуратно разложил её на кровати и впился в нее взглядом, пытаясь с мельчайшими нюансами представить желаемую картинку, параллельно направляя свою магию на реализацию результата.

Ни черта.

Глубоко вздохнув, Стайлз сел на кровать рядом с футболкой и, прикрыв глаза, попытался снова. Он почувствовал, как по телу пробежала короткая волна дрожи от прокатившейся сквозь него магической волны, а потом открыл глаза и нетерпеливо посмотрел на предмет своих стараний.

На темно-синей ткани расплылся черный силуэт летучей мыши, а прямо под ним красовалась фигурная надпись: «I am the Batman now». Сверкнув улыбкой, Стайлз подхватил измененную футболку, с любовью пробежал рукой по рисунку и натянул её на себя.

Он уже подхватил ведьмовской томик со стола, собираясь почитать ещё немного, когда раздался звонок в дверь.

Спускаясь по лестнице, Стайлз замер, мгновенно почувствовав, кто стоит за дверью. Сделав глубокий вдох в попытке усмирить тут же ускорившееся сердце, он подошел к входу в дом.

\- Привет, - тихо проговорил Дерек, стоило Стайлзу распахнуть дверь.

\- Здорово, - кивнул Стилински. – Чем обязан?

\- Эм, может, пригласишь в дом?

\- Нет, - коротко ответил Стайлз, облокачиваясь на дверной косяк.

 Дерек опустил голову и смущенно переступил с ноги на ногу.

\- Никогда не думал, что это так сложно, - честно признался он Стайлзу.

\- Что сложно? Общаться с парнем, который от тебя залетел? Не расстраивайся, чувак, ты – в принципе, единственный человек в мире с подобным опытом, - язвительно отозвался тот.

\- Что ж, хоть в чем-то я уникален, - усмехнулся Хейл на фоне ехидного шипения второго отца его ребенка. – Вообще-то у меня к тебе предложение…

\- Нет, я не перееду в твою заново отстроенную пещеру, - перебил его Стайлз.

\- Я и не собирался предлагать тебе это, - удивленно проговорил Дерек. – По крайней мере, не сразу.

\- Хэй! – возмущенно вскрикнул Стилински.

\- Не важно. Я хотел узнать, что ты думаешь на счет пикника?

\- Что, прости? – переспросил Стайлз.

\- Пикник. Со мной. Сейчас? – повторил  Дерек.

\- Пикник? – осоловело прошептал парень.

\- Да, - уподобившись болванчику, снова кивнул альфа. – Так ты… согласен?

Стайлз задумчиво опустил глаза и перебрал возможные варианты своего времяпрепровождения: книги, телевизор, компьютер, еда, еда, еда… и пикник. Самый настоящий пикник в лесу или на берегу озера, вдали от города и этих проклятых стен его родного дома. С другой стороны, это пикник с Дереком, который явно будет пытаться наладить их отношения ради ребенка, но… Стайлз всегда может представить, что он делает это ради него. В конце концов, буйство гормонов никто не отменял.

\- А-а-а-а, к черту мои закидоны! –  в конце концов, выдал Стайлз. – Мне надо переодеться. Подожди в машине.

В течение следующего месяца подобные походы: на пикник, прогулки по лесу, даже ночные киносеансы под открытым небом, - стали для Стайлза любимым занятием. Не только потому, что так он мог сбежать из дома из-под присмотра отца и цепкого взора Эрвина, но и потому что Дерек был рядом.

Да, врать себе Стайлз никогда не умел. А следовало бы научиться. Чрезвычайно полезное умение.

Живот стал ещё более заметным. Тело по утрам ломило, а мышцы ныли как после усердного таскания тяжестей. Ноги после долгих прогулок на природе начали немного отекать, и Стайлзу приходилось вечерами втирать лечебную мазь просто неприлично большими дозами.

В последнее время для Стайлза стало немаловажным то, что Дерек, казалось, не замечал происходящих с ним изменений. Он вел себя спокойно, следил, чтобы Стайлз чувствовал себя комфортно и делал все, что тот бы не попросил его сделать. Что, в принципе, не облегчало желание Стайлза вновь перевести их отношения в горизонтальную плоскость. Серьезно! Чертовы гормоны. Стояк, будивший младшего Стилински с утра, и зуд вожделения, преследовавший его на протяжении всего остального дня, делали его жизнь просто невыносимой.

С этим надо было что-то делать. Только вот что?         

\- Знаешь, это странно.

Дерек тут же повернул голову к Стайлзу – во время их пикников тот всегда вел себя максимально тихо и отстраненно, что выглядело странно, если учитывать тонкий запашок возбуждения, который младший Стилински источал последние недели практически постоянно. Хейл с трудом сдерживал вполне обоснованные порывы поцеловать, заласкать и хорошенько оттрахать обманчиво доступного мальчишку, причем не последнюю роль в его самоконтроле играла мысль о том, что он может повредить ребенку.

\- Что странно? – с интересом уточнил Хейл, рассматривая лицо Стайлза, который лежал на теплом пледе и смотрел в безоблачное небо – солнечная погода стояла уже несколько дней.

\- Чувствовать внутри себя новую жизнь. Ребенка. Через полгода я стану отцом и скажу «прощай» разгульной жизни американского студента, - на удивление честно и откровенно отозвался Стайлз, инстинктивно положив руку на живот. – У меня будут другие заботы. Детское питание, пеленки и подгузники, ночные побудки от криков и много-много-много других мелких, но очень значительных, действительно важных вещей…

В голосе Стайлза чувствовалась такая непривычная серьезность, что у Дерека перехватило дыхание от осознания того, насколько уверенным выглядел парень в этот момент. Пожалуй, такой Стайлз вполне мог бы справиться со всей трудностью беременности, а потом и воспитания ребенка, один. Без чьей-либо помощи.

Стайлз ненадолго замолчал, а затем, грустно усмехнувшись, продолжил говорить, так и не повернув к Дереку лица:

\- Знаешь, я всегда смеялся над сопливым дамскими романами и тошнотворными мелодрамами про глупых наивных девиц-девственниц в длинных чулках, застегнутых наглухо блузках, со смешными «поросячьими» косичками, которые внезапно находят себе парней а-ля горячий мускулистый мачо, поспешно теряют с ним свою невинность и также поспешно расстаются со своим детством, потому что слышать не слышали о таком чуде современной науки предохранения как презервативы, - он глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь выровнять дыхание после долгого монолога. – А теперь я – чертова  залетевшая девица, которая повелась на широкий разворот накаченных плеч.

\- Не все так плохо, - мягко улыбнулся Дерек. – По крайней мере, насколько я помню, невинностью в твоем случае даже не пахло.

\- Хэй! – Стайлз, возмущенно воскликнув, повернулся на бок, чтобы видеть лицо оборотня. – Ты сам виноват. Моя невинность не могла ждать тебя вечно!

Дерек хотел возмутиться, но, глядя на живое лицо Стайлза, не смог подобрать правильных слов. Стайлз, наверное, впервые за последние недели, счастливо и открыто улыбался в присутствии Дерека. Зрелище было настолько притягательное, что держаться в стороне и дальше было просто за гранью его возможностей, так что Дерек, поддавшись влиянию момента, приподнялся на локтях и, повернувшись к Стайлзу, впился в его губы.

Стайлз удивленно охнул в почти детский поцелуй, но не отстранился, хотя и не ответил. Дерек, впрочем, отодвигаться не собирался – чуть усилив нажим, он провел кончиком языка по сомкнутым губам парня, умоляя того сдаться, поддаться, ответить. И у него получилось.

Застонав, Стайлз слегка приоткрыл рот, давая Хейлу безмолвное разрешение углубить поцелуй. Чем альфа тут же воспользовался. Дерек поднял руку и мягко погладил Стайлза по щеке, одновременно скользнув языком в глубины его рта, который принялся исследовать с любопытством первооткрывателя. Он неторопливо провел по его нёбу, деснам и зубам, а затем столкнулся в короткой битве с языком Стайлза, который вдруг перестал быть равнодушным и начал вполне серьезно целовать Дерека в ответ.

Хейл прикрыл глаза, стремясь уменьшить поток чрезвычайно волнующей информации о Стайлзе – о том, как трепещут его ресницы, судорожно двигается грудная клетка, и трясутся руки, которые Стилински старательно пытался удержать подальше от Дерека. Он и так знал достаточно: с каким шумом скользит воздух из его легких, как сильно бьется сердце о ребра, как быстро сбегает с виска капелька пота, насколько мягка кожа щеки Стайлза под его пальцами, насколько сладки его губы… Очень сладки – за несколько минут до этого Стайлз ел тост с абрикосовым джемом. Дерек ощутил, как его хваленый контроль улетучивался с легким пшиком от одного приглушенного всхлипа Стайлза.

Твою ж мать.

Дерек потянулся к Стайлзу, сел напротив него, продолжая скользить пальцами правой руки по его скулам, а левой опираясь возле бедра Стайлза и, тем самым, слегка нависая над ним. Один поцелуй перерос во второй, ещё более глубокий, дыхания отчаянно не хватало, нужно было сделать хотя короткий вздох… И Стайлз использовал этот момент, чтобы отстраниться, легонько отпихнув Дерека.

\- Не надо. Нам не стоило, - охрипшим, а потому невероятно сексуальным голосом проговорил Стайлз.

\- Но ты хочешь, - Дерек решил сделать ход конем.

\- Я хочу уже несколько недель, и ты прекрасно об этом знаешь, - недовольно сморщил покрасневшие и опухшие губы Стайлз, одергивая свою одежду. – Но это не значит, что нам стоит это делать.

\- Ты знаешь, чего я хочу, - максимально равнодушно отозвался Хейл – Я хочу, чтобы мы были вместе. Во всех смыслах. В этом – в первую очередь. Но, похоже, ты мне до сих пор не доверяешь.

Стайлз сел, обхватив колени руками.

\- Доверяю? Возможно. Верю ли? Нет.

\- Хэй? Кто дома? – Стайлз вошел, захлопнув дверь ногой.

В следующее мгновение он ощутил знакомое покалывание у самого основания шеи – подобным образом теперь ощущалось присутствие другого ведьмака или ведьмы. Эрвин ощущался как легкая волна тепла, прокатывавшаяся от кромки волос вниз по позвоночнику – словно магическая альтернатива рукопожатию.

\- Привет, дядя, - Стайлз поздоровался с Эрвином, развалившимся на диване перед телевизором, вещавшим о повадках енотов.

\- Привет. Как свидание с Дереком? – деловито поинтересовался он.

\- Это было не свидание! – огрызнулся парень, опускаясь в кресло.

\- А твой вид а-ля потеряшка, говорит об обратном, - отозвался Эрвин, резко садясь. – Наконец-то, дошли до первого поцелуя?

\- Откуда ты все знаешь? – недовольно проворчал Стайлз. – Никакой личной жизни.

\- Я всего лишь проницательный дядюшка-ведьмак, а не всевидящий шаман, - ехидно улыбнулся тот.

\- Угу, так тебе и поверили, - угрюмо пробормотал парень.

Эрвин выключил телевизор коротким щелчком пальцев и повернулся к племяннику.

\- Стайлз, ты введешь себя как неадекватная баба бальзаковского возраста, которая подцепила молодого поклонника, а теперь не знает, что с ним делать.

\- Странная аналогия, - честно отозвался младший Стилински.

\- Тогда перестань себя так вести, - попытался вбить разума в голову мальчишки Эрвин. – Все просто: ты хочешь его – он хочет тебя, и у вас будет общий ребенок. Мир, блажь и красота! Задолбали уже со своим мозгоебством!

\- Полегче! Не выражайся при моем будущем ребенке! – наигранно возмутился Стайлз.

\- Ему полезно услышать немного о реальном положении дел между его родителями, - взмахнул руками Эрвин.

\- Кстати, - Стайлз наклонился к дяде. – Не пора ли мне узнать, наконец, пол моего ребенка?

Эрвин окинул племянника задумчивым взглядом, коротко взглянул на часы и поднялся на ноги.

\- Отлично. Поехали.

Стайлз встал с кресла и неторопливо пошел следом за дядей, по пути пытаясь осознать все произошедшее за день. Ненадолго застыв возле входной двери, он подкинул в руках ключи, а затем закрыл дом.

К черту мысли о Дереке и его сексуальной привлекательности.

Пора узнать, в какой цвет красить стены в детской.

\- Ну! Долго ты мне ещё будешь закрывать обзор? – нетерпеливо пробормотал Стайлз, пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь за спиной своего дяди.

\- Я тренирую твою выдержку! – улыбаясь, отозвался Эрвин.

\- Ты сжигаешь мои нервные клетки! Отойди от экрана и дай мне посмотреть на моего ребенка! – ехидно парировал Стайлз.

\- Уверен?

\- Полностью, двигайся, давай! – возбужденно прикрикнул парень.

Эрвин слегка отодвинулся от экрана, продолжая удерживать датчик на животе Стайлза, и тот, наконец-то смог увидеть ребенка, растущего внутри него.

Для непосвященного человека это было бы странным, не имеющим смысла, рисунком, но Стайлз, порядком поднаторевший в изучении всех доступных материалов по ультразвуковому исследованию беременных, легко нашел и сам зародыш, и будущую голову своего ребенка, и наметившиеся ручки, и бусинку глаза, а самое главное…

\- Это девочка? – раскрыв рот, уточнил Стайлз.

\- Да, Стайлз, - кивнул ему дядя с нежной улыбкой. – Это девочка.

\- Дерек, что ты такое творишь, что Эрика уже полчаса жалуется на твою расточительность? – поинтересовался Питер, прислонившись к дверному косяку и наблюдая, как Дерек с маниакальным упорством выгребал вещи из ранее пустовавшей комнаты. Эта комната, по иронии судьбы, была самой просторной в доме и изначально планировалась как спальня Дерека, но тот в последний момент передумал и заселился в комнату поменьше, расположенную прямо за стенкой. А истинно царские хоромы превратились в кладбище нужных и не слишком нужных вещей.

\- Убираю местный бардак, - сквозь зубы отозвался Дерек, выставляя в коридор очередную коробку. – А то развели здесь…

\- И что ты планируешь сделать с этой комнатой? – так же невинно поинтересовался старший Хейл у племянника, хотя прекрасно знал его ответ.

\- Здесь будет спальня. Для Стайлза,  - быстро ответил Дерек, не прекращая уборки. – Ляпнешь что-нибудь ему или шерифу или ведьмаку – сожру с потрохами на завтрак, понял?

\- Отцовство хорошо на тебя влияет. Появился стержень, необходимый для альфы, - зачарованно проговорил Питер.

\- Заткнись. Лучше вынеси эти коробки на улицу подальше от дома и сожги, - одернул его племянник.

\- Один? – Питер невольно ужаснулся выстроившейся батарее коробок с мусором.

\- Можешь привлечь оставшихся волчат – а то они завтра свалят в свой колледж, так и не сделав ничего полезного, - небрежно бросил Дерек, добавляя ещё одну коробку к уже имеющимся.

В этот момент тихо завибрировал его телефон. Вытащив трубку из кармана джинс, альфа с трудом удержал себя от какого-либо проявления эмоций – звонил Стайлз.

\- Да?

\- Привет, хмурый волк.

\- Это прозвище никогда не было смешным, Стайлз, - мягко отозвался Дерек, отходя к окну, хотя и знал, что каждый из его бет сейчас греет уши.

\- Мне так никогда не казалось, - задумчиво проговорил Стилински. – Ладно, не суть. Я по делу.

\- Звучит многообещающе, - глухо отозвался Дерек.

\- Поскольку после всего, что произошло, ты и твои волчата вряд ли оставите меня в покое, а ты на правах второго отца вообще начал борзеть не по-детски, я решил, что ты имеешь право знать, - быстро протараторил Стайлз.

\- Знать что? – тут же напрягся альфа.

\- Спокойно, Дерек. Я прямо чувствую, как ты настороженно поджимаешь плечи, - слова Стайлза, на удивление, оказали волшебный эффект – тревога тут же исчезла.

\- Так что я имею право знать?

\- Сегодня мы с Эрвином посмотрели пол моего ребенка.

«Нашего ребенка», - Дереку очень хотелось поправить парня, но он себя вовремя остановил.

\- И?

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем ответить:

\- Это девочка.

\- Девочка, - ошеломленно выдохнул Дерек, чувствуя, что против воли начинает улыбаться, как сумасшедший.

\- Угу. Ну, теперь ты знаешь. А мне пора, - быстро свернул разговор Стайлз.

\- Как скажешь. До встречи, - мягко попрощался Хейл.

\- До встречи.

Убрав телефон, Дерек, продолжая глупо улыбаться, счастливо выдохнул:

\- Девочка.

Шериф доел сытный ужин, который, к его немому удивлению, был насыщен углеводами, холестерином и кучей других очень-очень-очень вредных веществ, сгрузил посуду в раковину и поднялся наверх. Коротко постучав в дверь, Джон вошел в спальню сына.

\- Стайлз! Не скажешь мне, что такого случилось?

\- А? – непонимающе отозвался парень, не отрываясь от монитора ноутбука.

\- Я спросил, что случилось, - повторил старший Стилински. – Эрвин сказал, вы ездили на УЗИ? Что нового?

Стайлз замер, поднял взгляд на отца и медленно повернулся в кресле. Шериф настороженно наблюдал за расползающейся по лицу сына сияющей, поражающей своей шириной, улыбкой.

\- Да, ездили.

Короткая тишина заставила Джона невольно напрячься.

\- Что?

Стайлз продолжал улыбаться.

\- Па-а-а-ап. Сядь.

Шериф осторожно опустился на край кровати, мысленно готовясь к состоянию глубокого шока.

\- Ну?

\- Пап. У меня будет дочка. А у тебя внучка, - с довольной миной выдал Стайлз, раскрутившись на стуле и снова повернувшись к ноутбуку, где, присмотревшись, старший Стилински увидел каталог детской мебели, а также вкладки с информацией об одежде для девочек.

\- Внучка… - зачарованно проговорил Джон, пытаясь осознать эту мысль. – Ты -  мелкий партизан...

\- На допросе, - согласно кивнул Стайлз, вновь погружаясь в сеть компьютерной информации.

Дерек долгим взглядом окинул результат своих трудов – комната для Стайлза вышла просто идеальной: мягкие тона стен сочетались с деревянной резной мебелью, сделанной на заказ, у стены примостился аккуратный стол с витыми ножками, встроенный шкаф казался ещё одним проходом в мифическую Нарнию (Стайлз заставил Дерека посмотреть все три фильма за вечер). В общем, Хейл был доволен делом рук своих – в комнате было достаточно места, чтобы позже установить здесь детскую кроватку. Не хватало только одного – Стайлза.

Спустившись вниз, он обнаружил, что Эрика с Бойдом уже погрузили вещи в машину.

\- Колледж?

\- Да. Мы и так задержались дольше некуда, - кивнула Эрика. – И хотя мне безумно хотелось бы посмотреть, к чему приведут твои пляски с бубном вокруг Стайлза, учебу никто не отменял.

\- Скатертью дорожка, - махнул рукой Дерек.

\- Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, о мой грозный альфа! – патетично откликнулась волчица.

 - Езжайте уже! – хмыкнул Хейл, пожимая руку Бойду.

Питер вышел из дома, только когда машина отъехала достаточно далеко.

\- Я слышал, что у меня будет племянчатая внучка? – тихо проговорил он.

\- Да, - коротко откликнулся Дерек.

\- И что ты будешь делать теперь?

\- Приведу Стайлза в свой дом, - отозвался Хейл. – Если получится.

_Где-то в штате Мичиган_

\- Я поеду вперед и осмотрюсь, а ты приедешь следом.

\- Думаешь, он нас узнает?

\- Он почувствует. Мы разберемся с ним на месте.

\- А мальчик?

\- Он не должен пострадать. Мы заберем его с собой.

\- Ты уверен, что мы справимся с ним?

\- Он, в первую очередь, мальчишка. Любознательный мальчишка. Мы найдем, чем его увлечь.

\- А оборотень?

\- Оборотень никогда не будет проблемой.


	9. Chapter 9

Стайлз в очередной раз завис в интернете, выбирая кроватку для своего ребенка, но процесс выбора не шел: ничто из предложенного ему не нравилось.  Разочарованно вздохнув, он закрыл страницу и открыл новый поиск.

\- Стайлз, время, до того момента, как тебе понадобиться эта кроватка, ещё есть. Ещё месяцев пять как минимум, - попытался вытянуть сына из недр виртуальных поисков шериф.

\- Всего пять месяцев, пап. А мы ещё даже детскую не сделали, - отозвался тот.

Джон покачал головой и оставил сына на кухне, не став говорить, что Дерек, вероятнее всего, уже озаботился созданием детской в своем доме, как, впрочем, и комнатой для Стайлза.  Как бы сильно сын не старался делать вид, что ухаживания Хейла его не трогают, рано или поздно (скорее рано) Дерек сумеет убедить Стайлза в своей искренности, и в мире станет на одну счастливую ячейку общества больше.

\- Твой отец прав, - отозвался Эрвин, не отрываясь от книги, которую читал лежа на кровати племянника. – Это может подождать.

\- Мне надо себя чем-то занять, - раздраженно отозвался Стайлз.

Эрвин захлопнул книгу, сел на край кровати и посмотрел в сторону крестника.

\- Что-то не так?

\- Все в порядке, - чуть ли не сквозь зубы ответил тот.

\- Стайлз, я не дебил и прекрасно вижу, что ты психуешь. Причем, без повода. В чем дело? – спокойно отозвался Эрвин.

Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и, крутанувшись в кресле, посмотрел на дядю.

-  Все это время я пытался убедить себя, что Дерек для меня ничего не значит, что я прекрасно смогу обойтись и без него. Ну, ты знаешь – с беременностью, ребенком… - младший Стилински задумчиво прикусил губу. – А теперь я отчаянно не хочу признавать того, что, как завороженный, ловлю каждое его слово, слежу за каждым движением, запоминаю каждую минуту рядом с ним. Я - влюбленный болван, да?

\- Ты - влюбленный, но не болван, Стайлз, - мягко улыбнулся ему ведьмак. – Дерек сделал тебе очень больно. Очень. Не удивительно, что ты так осторожен в проявлении своих чувств.

\- Дело в том, что я хочу, чтобы он был рядом. Вот прямо сейчас. Мне это нужно. НАМ это нужно, - все ещё погруженный в свои раздумья, проговорил Стайлз.

\- Скажи ему об этом, - пожал плечами Эрвин.

\- Нет уж. Чтобы потом лицезреть его самодовольную рожу? Не дождется. Пусть лучше думает, что я - медленно тающий айсберг, а он меня почти растопил, - усмехнулся парень.

\- Хочешь, чтобы он тебя добивался? – понимающе улыбнулся ему дядя.

\- Как и любая порядочная самка, - язвительно проговорил Стайлз.

Дерек припарковался прямо напротив дома Стилински, заглушил мотор, но выходить из машины не торопился. Ему стоит отдышаться. Делов-то! Пригласить Стайлза переехать к нему. Раз плюнуть. Или два. Если бы не одно «но».

Стайлз.

Оборотень повернул голову в сторону дома, откуда отчетливо слышал сердцебиение младшего Стилински, смешанное с трепыханием сердца их дочери. Каждый раз, когда Дерек думал об этом, его наполняло чувство нежности, восторга и трепета перед Стайлзом и тем ещё совсем крошечным существом, которое он вынашивает в своей утробе. Чем дольше Хейлу приходилось бороться за Стайлза, ухаживать за ним, тем отчетливее он понимал, как нуждался в этом – хотя бы в иллюзии нормальных отношений со Стайлзом. Именно со Стайлзом.

Сделав ещё один глубокий вдох, Дерек одернул куртку и вышел из автомобиля, щелкнув кнопкой сигнализации на ключах.  Оказавшись у двери, Хейл коротко постучал и неловко замялся на месте.

Судя по звукам, в доме были все: и Стайлз, и шериф, и Эрвин, - однако никто из взрослых, похоже, не стремился открыть дверь, полностью предоставив  эту честь Стайлзу. Дерек услышал, как тот сбежал со второго этажа, проскользил по ковру в прихожей и затормозил у входной двери.

\- Я не в настроении для пикника! – выпалил Стайлз, открыв дверь и даже не удосужившись поздороваться.

\- Привет, Стайлз, - поджал губы Дерек, не ожидавший такого «радушия».

\- Здравствуй, Дерек, - закатив глаза, отозвался тот. – Что ты хотел?

\- Ну, для начала, - оборотень достал из внутреннего кармана куртки нечто, завернутое в милую подарочную бумагу с орнаментом из игрушечных медведей и блестящим красным бантиком, - вот.

\- Что это? – нахмурился Стайлз.

\- Это подарок тебе, - Дерек спрятал руки в карманы, словно подарок обжег ему руки.

\- И что там внутри? – продолжал допытываться неугомонный мальчишка, заинтересованно крутя презент в руках.

\- Открой и посмотри, - пожал плечами Хейл.

Стайлз смерил его странным, внимательным взглядом, коротко пожал плечами, словно говоря: «Ладно, как хочешь», - и принялся разворачивать подарок. Бумага громко шуршала под длинными худыми пальцами, и Дерек, смотря на руки Стайлза, вдруг осознал, что вместо того, чтобы равномерно поправляться, второй отец его дочери наоборот, немного похудел, что смотрелось странно на фоне уже ощутимо выпирающего живота.  Стайлз, наконец, справился с оберткой и выудил свой подарок.  Дерек, затаив дыхание,  смущенно опустил голову и теперь из подлобья наблюдал, как младший Стилински ласково проводит по красно-белым петлям крохотных вязаных пинеток.

Улыбка невольно расплылась на лице оборотня. Продавщица в магазине для детей смотрела на него, как на уголовника, заблудившегося в отделе мягких игрушек, когда он пытался объяснить, что хотел бы приобрести, но это определенно стоило растерянного мягкого взгляда Стайлза, не перестававшего поглаживать эти пинетки.

Спустя пару мгновений Стайлз поднял голову и охрипшим голосом проговорил:

\- Спасибо. Черт, я даже не знаю, как на это реагировать...

Дерек невольно усмехнулся.

\- …но, спасибо. Они идеальны, - закончил свою мысль Стайлз, прижимая крошечный подарок к себе.

  - Вообще-то, мне нужно поговорить с тобой, - обрел голос Дерек, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо парня. – Желательно, в присутствии твоего отца и дяди, раз уж они здесь.

\- Если ты думаешь, что таким образом получишь приглашение войти внутрь… - начал, было, Стайлз.

\- Входи, Дерек, - шериф вышел из гостиной и остановился за спиной сына.

\- Пап! – возмущенно воскликнул тот, когда Дерек, кивнув старшему Стилински, вошел в дом. – Теперь он сможет войти сюда в любое время!

\- И слава богу. Мне уже надоели ваши игры вокруг да около, - невозмутимо откликнулся Джон. – Надо дать Дереку преимущество.

\- Но,  пап! – продолжал возмущаться Стайлз.

\- О чем ты хотел поговорить, Дерек? – спустился со второго этажа Эрвин.

\- Для начала нам лучше присесть, - откликнулся Хейл.

 - Так, вот теперь это из просто странной ситуации превратилось в сверхстранную, - проворчал Стайлз, развалившись в кресле.

Эрвин и Джон сели на диван, а сам Дерек расположился во втором кресле.

\- Хм… Если кратко, - Хейл пытался подобрать правильные слова, - Стайлз, я хочу, чтобы ты,  впоследствии и твой… наш ребенок жили в моем доме. При этом я не накладываю на тебя никаких обязательств или требований. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты жил со мной и позволил принимать участие в жизни нашей дочери. Вот.

Отец и дядя Стайлза многозначительно переглядывались друг с другом, бросая ехидные взгляды на парня, который буквально замер в кресле.

\- Я все сказал, - Дерек не отводил взгляда от Стайлза.

Стайлз задумчиво посмотрел на него, а затем глухо ответил:

\- Дерек, я не против твоего общения с дочерью, когда она родится. И мне действительно нравится проводить с тобой время, но… - Стайлз ещё раз погладил пинетки, которые все ещё держал в руках. - Я не хочу жить в твоем доме.

Оборотень сцепил пальцы в замок и поджал губы.

\- Стайлз, я бы не был столь категоричен, - попытался переубедить сына шериф.

\- Пап, я помню, что ты мне сказал, - отозвался младший Стилински. – Но на данную секунду - я просто не готов переехать в волчье логово.

\- У тебя было достаточно времени, чтобы все решить, - заметил его дядя, и Дереку в его словах показался намек на надежду.

\- Я сказал: «нет», - упрямо проговорил Стайлз, а затем повернулся к Дереку. – Извини, я ценю твое предложение, правда, ценю, и возможно однажды соглашусь жить с тобой под одной крышей, но мне нужно ещё немного времени и ещё немного пространства.

\- Я слышу, что ты врешь, - глухо ответил на его слова Дерек, вцепившись взглядом в бездонные глаза Стайлза. – Твое сердце как всегда выдает тебя.

\- Может, спишем это на мое волнение твоим подарком и беременность? – сощурившись, предложил Стайлз.

\- Нет. Тогда ты сможешь сделать вид, что этого не было, - Хейл встал с кресла. – А я не хочу, чтобы ты это сделал.

\- Чертов волчара, - пробурчал себе под нос парень. – Я все равно найду способ выкрутиться.

\- Я и не сомневаюсь, - грустно улыбнулся Дерек. – Спасибо за гостеприимство. Шериф, Эрвин. До встречи, Стайлз.

Стайлз беспокойно ворочался на кровати, пытаясь уснуть. Последние пару дней его не покидало странное чувство тревоги, которое – он был в этом уверен – исходило от ребенка, но он не мог понять, что это значит. Прошлой ночью он смог уснуть только около полуночи, а сегодня сон, казалось, не придет совсем. Голова раскалывалась, мышцы ныли, в животе тянуло – все это, плюс ворох беспокойных мыслей о Дереке никак не способствовало здоровому сну.

Предложение Дерека не было неожиданностью – рано или поздно это должно было случиться, но оно сумело задеть его. Зацепить. Стайлз и не думал, что ему настолько захочется согласиться. Рядом с Хейлом он чувствовал себя в безопасности, от оборотня веяло покоем и уютом, а ещё от него пахло мускусом и желанием. От этой завораживающей смеси ароматов Стайлз вновь вспомнил, что последний раз занимался сексом именно с этим мужчиной четыре месяца назад, и очень-очень-ОЧЕНЬ хотел повторить этот свой опыт.

В животе снова легонько кольнуло, и Стайлз тут же накрыл это место рукой. Это не были толчки – парень был уверен, что они ощущаются по-другому и не так сильно беспокоят. Тяжело вздохнув, он сел на кровати и, потянувшись, включил ночник.

\- Не спится?

Дернувшись от неожиданности, Стайлз бросил взгляд в сторону приоткрытого окна и увидел Дерека, зацепившегося за подоконник, но ещё не забравшегося в комнату.

\- Так и знал, что стоит тебе получить приглашение и ты припрешься в мою спальню, - недовольно заворчал юноша.

\- Я привык оправдывать твои ожидания, - отозвался Хейл, прикрывая за собой окно. – Так почему ты не спишь?

\- Это неважно, - отмахнулся тот.

\- Важно, Стайлз. Ты бледен, заметно похудел, а теперь ещё и не спишь ночами – что-то определенно не так, а я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-либо случилось, - возразил ему Дерек. – Тебя что-то беспокоит.

\- Давно ты стал таким проницательным? – язвительно поинтересовался младший Стилински, складывая руки на груди.

\- Недавно, - спокойно отозвался Дерек.

\- Что, даже клыки не поскалишь в ответ? – не поверил Стайлз.

\- Не-а.

\- Вау. Ты действительно изменился, - тихо проговорил парень.

\- Не уводи разговор в сторону, - Дерек прошелся по комнате, подвинул к кровати компьютерное кресло и сел в него. – Что происходит?

Стайлз, поджав губы, поерзал на кровати и со стороны был похож на нахохлившегося воробья. Дерек сдержал нежную улыбку, надеясь, все-таки, получить ответ. Сам же младший Стилински напряженно обдумал следующий свой шаг – если он сейчас признается, Хейл от него не отстанет, но с другой стороны – в присутствии Дерека боль как будто отступила и… он был бы не прочь, если бы хмурый волчара остался с ним. Хотя бы ненадолго.

\- Ребенок. Она… Ей, как будто, больно. Я говорил Эрвину, но ничто из того, что мы попробовали, не помогло, - наконец, решился Стайлз, не глядя на Хейла. – И, в конце концов, я просто перестал говорить об этом, но я не могу уснуть. Сплю от силы несколько часов в день.

\- Ты должен был еще раз сказать об этом Эрвину, - нахмурился Дерек, стиснув зубы. – Тебе могло стать ещё хуже.

\- Я просто устал, - отмахнулся Стайлз, прикрывая глаза.

Он услышал странный шум, похожий на шуршание одеждой, два глухих удара о пол, а затем почувствовал, как прогнулась кровать рядом с ним. Открыв глаза, он с удивлением посмотрел на Хейла, который, скинув рубашку и ботинки, улегся рядом с ним.

\- Ничего не хочешь мне сказать? – как бы, между прочим, поинтересовался Стайлз.

\- Ты не можешь спать, а у меня вся ночь свободна. Так что я вполне могу себе позволить посторожить сон отца моего ребенка.

\- Это и мой ребенок, - раздраженно пробормотал Стилински.

\- Наш ребенок, - согласно кивнул Дерек. – Попытайся уснуть, ладно? – он поправил подушку под своей головой и, потянувшись, выключил свет. – Я буду здесь.

Стайлз пытался подобрать достойный ответ на подобную наглость, но ничего адекватного на ум не приходило. Так что он, молча, подчинился. Через пять минут елозинья по подушке Стайлз сдался и, не открывая глаз, устроил голову на груди Дерека. Биение сердца оборотня странным образом успокоило его, разум заволокло туманом сонливости, и Стайлз вскоре уснул.

\- Стайлз? – шериф размешал свой кофе. – Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

Его сын замер с сэндвичем в руке, не донеся его до рта. Он настороженно посмотрел на отца, а затем, видимо, что-то прикинув в уме, вздохнул:

\- Ты его видел, да?

\- Меня вызвали на работу рано утром, и я заглянул к тебе, - кивнул Джон Стилински. – И увидел тебя, сопящего в футболку спящего Дерека Хейла. Итак?

\- Он пришел ночью, когда я не мог уснуть, и предложил посторожить мой сон, ну и… - коротко пояснил ситуацию Стайлз.

\- И вы уснули, - подсказал сыну шериф.

\- Если вкратце – да, - кивнул Стайлз, наливая себе молоко.

\- И что ты теперь будешь делать? – спросил у него Джон.

Стайлз залпом выпил молоко и, облокотившись на холодильник, ответил, рассматривая молочную чашку:

\- Честно?

\- Я когда-нибудь просил тебя отвечать иначе?

\- Пап, я… наверное, я перееду, - тихо, на грани слышимости, ответил Стайлз.

\- Из-за того, что тебе с ним легче или из-за того, что ты хочешь этого? – уточнил шериф.

Стайлз закусил губы и тревожно оглянулся по сторонам, словно боялся, что их подслушивают.

\- Я хочу этого, пап.

\- Вчера ты был настроен против этого, - заметил его отец.

\- А ещё раньше я нудел, что хочу быть рядом с ним, - согласно протянул Стайлз. – Пап, мое настроение скачет как ненормальное: я, то мечтаю о всякой сопливой розовой чуши, вроде  совместного выбора коляски или кроватки, то с наслаждением представляю, как переезжаю его джипом. Раз двадцать.

\- И ты не боишься, что твой переезд сделает только хуже?

\- Нет. С ним я чувствую себя на своем месте. Даже если злюсь на него и хочу сделать из его волчьей шкуры пуфик для ног. Я не могу назвать его своей второй половинкой, наверное, у нас с ним все-таки немного иные взаимоотношения, но мы дополняем друг друга, - пожал плечами парень.

\- Когда ты ему позвонишь? – усмехнулся шериф, не отрывая взгляда от сына.

Стайлз пожал плечами и поправил полы рубашки.

\- Наверное, прямо сейчас.

\- Стайлз? Все в порядке?  - Дерек поднял трубку в ту же секунду.

\- Да. А что, что-то должно быть не так? – удивился тот.

\- Просто в последнее время, ты не звонишь мне просто так, - оправдал свой вопрос альфа.

\- Насколько сильно ты сейчас занят? – поинтересовался Стайлз.

\- Вот теперь это стало очень странным, - отозвался Дерек, настороженно замирая на месте. – Стайлз, что происходит?

В трубке раздалось неопознаваемое шуршание.

\- Ты можешь подъехать ко мне вечером?

\- Конечно, могу. Стайлз, что не так? – снова поинтересовался Хейл.

\- Ты будешь спрашивать, пока я не отвечу, верно? – усмехнулся Стайлз в трубку.

\- Да.

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты помог перевезти мои вещи.

Дерек шокировано замер, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное:

\- Стайлз?

\- Я переезжаю к тебе, хмурый волк. Сегодня в семь, у меня. Не опаздывай – а то передумаю.

Стайлз беспокойно поглядывал на минутную стрелку часов, которая, казалось, навечно застыла на отметке «58». Но вот она слегка дернулась, и начался отчет новой минуты. Взгляд мгновенно переместился с часов на дверь в ожидании стука.

Умом Стайлз, безусловно, понимал, что Дерек приедет, даже если его будет держать вся гребаная стая альф с Девкалионом во главе, но в его размышлениях всегда находилось место для великого и непобедимого «а вдруг»?  А вдруг Дерек передумал и решил, что такое «чудо» как Стайлз ему без надобности? А вдруг на него напали очередные охотники, напоили аконитом и теперь распиливают напополам двуручной пилой? А вдруг Питеру в голову опять долбанула шизофрения, и он в порыве «любви» перегрыз Дереку глотку? А вдруг все, что говорил Дерек, было ложью, и Стайлз в принципе зря надеялся?

Ну, и так далее.

Часы гордо ознаменовали 19.00, а в дверь раздался короткий стук. Стайлз дернулся, поворачиваясь на звук всем телом, и спокойно проговорил:

\- Не заперто, входи.

Дерек недоверчиво открывал дверь, словно боялся, что по нему откроют огонь из всего артиллерийского запаса Америки, но выстрелов не раздалось, гранатами никто не швырялся, а танковое дуло не повернулось ему навстречу из кухонного проема. Зайдя в дом, он нерешительно замер в коридоре, не зная, что ему делать дальше.

\- Привет.

\- Привет, - отозвался Стайлз, стоя у лестницы. – Я думаю, у меня не слишком много вещей, так что все должно поместиться в Камаро. Пара коробок с книжками, две с одеждой, ещё одна со всякой мелочёвкой, которая может мне понадобиться. Идем, они все наверху.

Дерек молча кивнул и последовал за ним. Поднявшись в спальню, Стайлз указал ему на коробки, стоявшие особняком от остального хлама, а сам принялся перепроверять уже уложенные вещи. Дерек справился быстро – всего за два подхода он перетащил все тяжелые коробки, напоследок оставив ту самую «коробку с мелочёвкой». Стайлз, дождавшись, пока оборотень подхватит её на руки, закинул на плечо сумку с ноутбуком и, окинув комнату долгим взглядом, вышел следом за Хейлом.

Пока Дерек грузил в машину последнюю коробку, Стайлз оббежал дом, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не забыл, и замер в коридоре, задумчиво крутя брелок на ключах.

\- А где шериф и Эрвин? – хрипло спросил вернувшийся Дерек.

\- Отец на дежурстве, а Эрвин в своем клубе. У него открытие послезавтра, нужно убедиться, что все готово, - спокойно ответил Стайлз. – Не беспокойся, они в курсе моего переезда. По правде говоря, они хотели выставить меня из дома ещё утром.

\- Я и не думал, что шериф – мой союзник, - усмехнулся Хейл, останавливаясь напротив Стайлза. – Его реакция на твою беременность была эмоциональной.

\- Да, - понимающе хмыкнул Стайлз. – Папа иногда реагирует слишком бурно. Но он знает, как для меня будет лучше и что сделает меня счастливым. Как впрочем, и дядя Эрвин.

\- Значит, переезд ко мне – это благо для тебя? – протянул Дерек.

Стайлз вскинул голову и насмешливо прошипел в ответ:

\- Я этого не говорил. Хмурый волчара.

Сказано это было абсолютно беззлобно, скорее насмешливо, что было невероятно похоже на прежнего Стайлза - незамутненного проблемами внезапной беременности. Дерек невольно улыбнулся – ему явно нравилось, как Стилински начал вести себя в его присутствии.

\- Мы едем или ты хочешь ещё побыть здесь? – наконец, поинтересовался альфа.

\- Да. Едем, - встряхнул плечами Стайлз. – Только дом закрою.

Повернув ключ в замке, Стайлз любовно провел рукой по стене родного дома, а затем, быстро сбежав по ступенькам, сел на переднее сиденье Камаро. Дерек любезно захлопнул за ним дверцу, мгновенно оказался за водительским креслом и, заведя мотор, выехал с подъездной дорожки дома Стилински, оставляя отчий дом Стайлза позади.

Некоторое время они ехали в тишине, но надолго Стайлза – уже порядком отвыкшего от нормального (то есть почти непрерывного) общения - не хватило.

\- Ты знаешь, что отец видел нас сегодня утром?

Дерек дернулся за рулем и едва не свернул на встречную полосу.

\- Стайлз, ты не думаешь, что должен предупреждать, когда собираешься сообщать подобные новости?

\- А что тут такого? – заинтересованно повернулся к Хейлу Стайлз. – Он же не придушил тебя во сне. Даже не разбудил, не выгнал. Все нормально.

\- Не совсем, - нахмурившись, отозвался Дерек.

\- В смысле? – не понял причины его грозной мины Стайлз.

\- Я должен был почувствовать, что кто-то приблизился к спальне, как бы не  был глубок мой сон.

\- Но отец же не нес никакой опасности, твое чувство а-ля Питер Паркер просто не восприняло его как угрозу – поэтому и не почувствовал, - пожал плечами парень.

\- Не имеет значения: есть угроза или нет, - покачал головой Дерек. – Я все равно должен был почувствовать.

 - Ну, тогда, это значит, что твой внутренний радар срочно нуждается в починке, - ехидно вынес вердикт Стайлз.

Дерек предпочел никак не реагировать на его слова, однако через несколько мгновений проговорил:

\- А твое ведьмачество?

\- Что? – дернулся Стайлз.

\- Эрвин – ведьмак, а подобный дар передается по мужской линии, следовательно, ты – тоже ведьмак, - пояснил причину своего вопроса Дерек. – Он тебя учит?

\- Да. И я стал гораздо сильнее, - хмыкнул в ответ Стилински. – Но знаешь - вся эта магия, заклинания… Это изматывает. Даже в мелочах.

\- А наш ребенок? Она тоже будет… ведьмой?

\- Ты сам сказал, что дар передается по мужской линии, - напомнил оборотню Стайлз. – Она не будет ведьмой. Но Эрвин говорит, что у женщин дар проявляется по-другому, так что она будет необычным оборотнем.

Дерек улыбнулся на его слова и затормозил перед своим домом.

\- Итак, вот мой новый дом! – Стайлз вышел из машины, громко хлопнув дверью. – Питер живет с тобой?

\- Нет, он купил квартиру в городе, - отозвался Дерек, открывая багажник.

\- Предупреждаю: если ты вздумал поселить меня в своей комнате, я сошлю тебя на диван! – резко сменил тему Стайлз.

\- Я сделал для тебя отдельную комнату прямо рядом с моей. Пока я выгружаю вещи, можешь сходить и оценить, - по-деловому отозвался тот.

Кивнув, Стайлз ринулся осваивать новую территорию. В принципе, он был неплохо знаком с устройством жилища Дерека, даже принимал участие в его восстановлении, но ему был интересно, что за комнату ему предоставил Хейл.

Реальность превзошла ожидания.

Первое, что Стайлз отметил – в комнате было много света. Окна были почти во всю стену и выходили на юго-запад, так что солнечный свет заливал помещение большую часть дня. Второе, что он заметил – мебель была деревянная, с красивой отделкой, явно сделанная на заказ, а значит, стоящая немалых денег. В целом, это была действительно большая комната, в которой со временем можно было поставить детскую кроватку, чтобы не делать отдельную детскую.

Пока Стайлз с воодушевлением проверял каждый закоулок своей новой комнаты, Дерек успел перенести все его коробки и застыл в дверях, наблюдая за парнем.

\- Нравится?

\- Очень, - кивнул Стайлз, подходя к Дереку. – Спасибо.

Немного посомневавшись, Стайлз легонько поцеловал Дерека в уголок рта и тут же отстранился, чтобы заняться разборкой вещей. Дерек оценил открывшийся ему вид: красивый изгиб спины, когда Стайлз нагнулся за коробкой, и не менее привлекательный округлый зад, который обтянули свободные брюки из мягкой ткани. Легкое возбуждение, всегда появлявшееся в присутствии Стилински, всколыхнулось и разом возросло.

Черт.

Похоже  Дереку предстояло нелегкое испытание.

 


	10. Chapter 10

_Где-то в штате Мичиган_

\- Ты уже на месте?

\- Да. Приехал вчера, нашел дом – чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания.

\- Видел его?

\- Да.

\- И?

\- Мальчик похож на Лизу.

\- Сильно?

\- Мужской вариант.

\- Эрвин тебя заметил?

\- Нет. Я постарался закрыться от него, но не знаю, как долго продержится заклинание.

\- Будь осторожен, дорогой. Нам нужен этот парнишка.

\- Конечно, дорогая. Буду.

Стайлз жил в доме Дерека уже неделю, и это было не так, как он себе это представлял. Дерек держался максимально отстраненно, словно показывая, что готов дать Стайлзу столько пространства и времени, сколько в принципе возможно дать. Это, безусловно, делало ему честь, но бесконечно бесило самого Стайлза, который надеялся, что на своей территории оборотень будет вести себя гораздо смелее.

Дерек же держался из последних сил. Весь дом пропах возбуждением Стайлза. Буквально: ВЕСЬ! Стены, мебель, вещи, одежда, от всего тянуло этим легким навязчивым запашком, и это сводило с ума ровно настолько, насколько сводил с ума сам Стайлз, заведший привычку спускаться на завтрак полуодетым: в боксерах и распахнутой рубашке, выставлявшей напоказ его тело. Разумеется, Стилински прекрасно понимал, что происходило, но продолжал дразнить Дерека, таким образом, видимо, мстя Хейлу за все и сразу.

Впрочем, была в их сожительстве и положительная черта: Дерек с удовольствием отметил, что Стайлз выглядел более здоровым – округлился, на щеках заиграл румянец, а глаза игриво блестели. Да и вообще, с каждым днем, проведенным под одной крышей, они все больше напоминали семью: Дерек вставал раньше Стайлза и готовил завтрак, зная, что, проснувшись, Стилински съест порцию еды, которой хватило бы, чтобы накормить голодающую страну, а Стайлз поддерживал порядок в доме и кормил Дерека ужином, когда тот возвращался с работы.

Если бы не разные спальни, посторонний человек назвал бы их супругами, и Дереку действительно очень хотелось, чтобы их называли так заслуженно.

\- Нет. Нет, Скотт, - скривившись, проговорил в трубку Стайлз. – Нет. НЕТ! – он повысил голос. – Бро, ты глухой? Или прикидываешься? Ты каждый наш разговор начинаешь с фразы: «Стайлз, он тебя принуждал?» Ещё немного и я решу, что у тебя, какой-то пунктик!

Дерек замер на пороге, прислушиваясь к разговору.

\- Нет. Нет, мы с Дереком не спим вместе. Не в этом смысле, - устало отозвался Стилински. – Да, мы иногда спим вместе в другом смысле. Каком? Ну, знаешь, двое взрослых людей ложатся и просыпаются вместе…

Повисла короткая тишина – Стайлз внимательно слушал перебившего его Скотта, а Дерек, насколько это только возможно, обратился вслух.

\- …со мной, - донеслось окончание фразы Макколла.

\- Чувак, ты понимаешь, что только что процитировал Баффи? – после короткой немоты поинтересовался у друга Стайлз.

\- Да.  Вы с Дереком – вылитые Баффи и Спайк, только в отличие от бесплодного вампира возрастом глубоко за сотню, Хейл успел заделать тебе ребенка, - невозмутимо отозвался Скотт.

\- Ха-ха-ха, очень смешно, - показушно рассмеялся Стилински, неторопливо передвигаясь по комнате, - Дерек мог слышать шорканье его тапок. – А ты, значит, Ксандер? Мой лучший друг, который не может понять, как я – такой правильный, трахался с бездушной тварью?

Дерек сжал резко окогтившиеся пальцы в кулаки и сдержал неуместное рычание, которое выдало бы его с головой.

\- Ну, в общих чертах, да, - согласился с аналогией Макколл. – А теперь серьезно: с ребенком все нормально?

\- Я тронут твоей заботой. Мы с малышкой в норме, - Стайлз проговорил слово «малышка» с непередаваемой нежностью, которая тут же прокатилась волной томления по Дереку. – Хотелось бы лучше, но… что есть, то есть.

\- Я все ещё могу приехать, как только ты попросишь, - напомнил ему Скотт. – Один звонок – и я уже в пути.

\- Это лишнее, бро, - отверг его предложение парень. – У меня здесь отец с арсеналом на все случаи жизни, дядя-ведьмак, способный, наверное, на все, что угодно и… - Стайлз вдруг запнулся, - и альфа-оборотень, который нагло подслушивает наш с тобой разговор, - последние слова он договорил, спускаясь по лестнице.

\- Если убьешь его – позвони, я помогу спрятать труп, - с готовностью отозвался его друг-оборотень, хорошо знавший этот тон.

\- В нашем бромансе мозги – я, помнишь? – усмехнулся Стайлз, останавливаясь  на нижней ступеньке.

\- Конечно. До встречи, брат.

\- Пока, - попрощавшись, Стилински спрятал телефон в карман безразмерных спортивных штанов, которые в последнее время предпочитал любым другим вариантам одежды.

\- Привет, - тут же проговорил Дерек, пытаясь разом преодолеть возможную неловкость.

\- Привет, - кивнул Стайлз. – Много интересного услышал?

\- Не особо, - отозвался тот, сложив руки на груди. – Хотя мне интересно: в каком смысле ты сказал «хотелось бы лучше»? Я что-то сделал не так?

\- А ты не понимаешь? – ответил вопросом Стайлз. – Серьезно?

\- А что не так? – огрызнулся Дерек, про себя думая, что тишина и спокойствие, похоже, канули в небытие.

\- Что не так? – повысив тон, повторил тем временем беременный Стилински. – Что не так?! Дерек, ты ведешь себя как курица-наседка. Постоянно сюсюкаешься со мной, как будто я хрустальный, ведешь себя настолько мило, что блевать хочется, а сахаром, которым ты «поливаешь» каждое свое слово, можно было бы два века питаться! Ты – альфа или потасканный щенок? Ходишь все время с видом побитой собаки с помойки!  - Стайлз постепенно перешел на крик. – Я никогда не думал, что буду скучать по твоему вечно недовольному виду! А знаешь, почему? Тогда ты был естественен. А сейчас все твое поведение настолько натянуто, что, кажется, порвется от малейшего шороха!

\- Значит, это я веду себя, как щенок? – возмущение комом застыло в районе горла Дерека. – Ты бы на себя посмотрел! Стайлз, ты – чертова истеричка!! Ты вообще не знаешь, что тебе нужно: то ты не хочешь со мной жить, то хочешь, то ты мне не  веришь, то веришь, - прекрати вести себя как параноидальная шляпница, а потом заявляй, что я веду себе неестественно!

\- О, наконец-то! Знакомый изгиб бровей – ещё немного и альфа вновь покажет зубки! – показушно раскинул руки в сторону Стайлз. – Уже больше похоже на настоящего Дерека! А знаешь, что? Пользуясь моментом, спрошу: зачем я тебе нужен? А? Я - кто? Инкубатор твоего ребенка, случайная ошибка, - кто? Кто, Дерек?

\- Вот опять. Ты меняешь тему и начинаешь мусолить одно и то же. ОЧНИСЬ, СТАЙЛЗ! – последние слова Дерек практически прорычал. – Я уже все тебе сказал и не собираюсь повторять.

\- В этом твоя проблема! – раздраженно прокричал Стайлз. – Ты не говоришь со мной вообще. Ты прав, я постоянно спрашиваю тебя об одном и том же: что ты чувствуешь. А знаешь, почему? – он приблизился к оборотню на расстояние ладони. – Потому что ты НИ РАЗУ не ответил. Ты говорил о том, что тебе нужно, что тебе хочется, но никогда о том, что ты чувствуешь.

\- Стайлз, это одно и то же, - опешил от заявления парня Хейл.

\- Это не одно и то же, - четко отделяя слова, возразил Стилински, горько покачав головой. -  Я хочу иметь большую счастливую семью и прожить всю оставшуюся жизнь с человеком, которого люблю больше всего на свете. Я нуждаюсь в том, чтобы этот самый человек был рядом со мной. Но чувствую я себя совершенно иначе.

\- Я думал, что мы все прояснили, - сцепив зубы, проговорил Дерек. – Думал, что ты и так все знаешь и понимаешь.

\- Я не умею читать мысли, Дерек, - злорадствуя, отозвался Стайлз. – Черт, я и ведьмак-то всего пару месяцев! Я – обычный человек, и мне нужно, нет, я должен услышать это от тебя. Что ты чувствуешь ко мне, Дерек?

Тот напряженно смотрел на парня, надеясь, что тот сейчас передумает и возьмет свои слова обратно, и они сделают вид, что ничего не было. Безнадежно.

\- Я уже тысячу раз говорил о том, насколько я сожалею.

Стайлз разочарованно выдохнул и, сжав пальцы в кулаки, начал быстро ходить по комнате, удерживая себя от того, чтобы схватить что-нибудь тяжелое и стукнуть Дерека.

\- Честно говоря, я ожидал иного, - наконец, выдохнул парень несколько напряженных минут спустя. – Когда после моего побега, ты названивал мне по несколько рез на дню, я думал, что тебе нужно мне сказать, что секс со мной для тебя непростой эпизод, который можно вычеркнуть из памяти, сделав вид, что ничего не было, - Стайлз сжал руки на своих плечах, как бы обняв себя.

\- Оно…

\- ТЫ СДЕЛАЛ МНЕ БОЛЬНО!!! – прокричал Стайлз, не дав Дереку вставить и слова. – Когда я пришел к тебе, я… я думал, что мы поговорим и… - он горько усмехнулся и прикусил нижнюю губу, - и будем счастливы. Но я ошибся.

Дерек остолбенел – его прошила волна боли, разочарования и обиды, которую источал Стайлз. Конечно, эти ощущения были не новыми, Стайлз и прежде не особо скрывал своего отношения к поступку Дерека, но сейчас… После всех этих слов о прощении, понимании, Хейл, наконец-то, услышал и почувствовал то, что происходило с неугомонным Стилински на самом деле – Стайлз медленно задыхался. Все, что ему пришлось пережить в последние месяцы: охотники, внезапная магическая беременность, усиление его ведьмаческих способностей, раскрытие секретов отцу, вся эта ситуация с ним, Дереком, - это душило его, накапливалось, сдавливало и мешало двигаться дальше. Конечно, и без самого Стайлза тут не обошлось – все-таки он был достаточно упрям, чтобы пытаться пережить все невзгоды в одиночку (он и отцу ничего бы не сказал, если бы мог), но гораздо больше в его состоянии был виноват Дерек, который не замечал этой очевидной вещи.

Стайлз, тяжело дыша,  смотрел на Дерека, в который раз пытаясь понять, что происходило в голове этого чертова альфы, но, как обычно, не имел ни малейшего понятия об этом. Поэтому медленно выдохнув скопившийся в легких воздух, он развернулся на пятках, собираясь подняться наверх, однако сделать этого не успел: Дерек схватил его за предплечье и резким движением дернул к себе. От неожиданности Стайлз чуть не впечатался в тело Хейла – успел выставить руку, которой оперся на грудь оборотня. Однако возразить он уже не смог – Дерек легонько приподнял его подбородок и впился в губы жаждущим поцелуем.

 Как это было? Горячо. Страстно. Жадно. Безумно? Да, пожалуй, это было безумно.

Дерек провел кончиком языка по краю губ Стайлза, умоляя раскрыть рот и пропустить его внутрь. Тот приглушенно застонал, пытаясь отодвинуться, но Хейл уверенно обнимал его, легонько поглаживая по спине сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки,  так что у Стайлза не было ни единого шанса. Так что он сдался. Дерек шумно вздохнул, проникнув, наконец,  в глубину желанного рта, а уже через секунду сдавленно застонал в поцелуй, ощутив сладкий вкус Стайлза.

Сам Стилински отчаянно пытался убедить себя не отвечать на поцелуй, но битва оказалась проиграна, стоило Дереку ласково приласкать его шею. Стайлз с остервенением набросился на Хейла, покусывая его губы и сражаясь с его языком, приподнялся на цыпочках и практически повис на шее оборотня – ноги почти не держали.

Ощутив, что крепость имени Стилински пала, Дерек позволил себе немного расслабиться, ласково положил одну руку на затылок и начал перебирать короткие пряди, а другой скользнул по пояснице.  Стайлз в его руках тяжело дышал, вдыхая через раз, и казался комком сплошных эмоций – настолько ярко отвечал на каждое движение Дерека.

Когда  Дерек уже позволил себе подумать, что эта ссора найдет свое завершение в его или стайлзовой спальне, с улицы донесся громкий гудок, от которого Стайлз резко дернулся и, вывернувшись-таки из объятий Хейла, разорвал поцелуй.

\- Это Эрвин, - Стайлз облизал опухшие губы, и от этого небрежного движения у Дерека разом перехватило дыхание. – У нас уроки ведьмовства на природе. Ужин на кухне.

Стайлз прошел к двери, старательно не глядя на оборотня, застывшего посреди холла.

\- Стайлз? – все-таки окликнул его Дерек.

\- Мне пора, - отозвался тот, в то же мгновение скрывшись за дверью.

Эрвин уверенно вел свою Пагани по лесной дороге, хотя Стайлз всегда был уверен, что подобные машины должны сесть на подвеску ещё на повороте с основной трассы. Весь путь они проделали в тишине, хотя дядя несколько раз порывался начать разговор, но вновь натыкаясь на пустой взгляд племянника, не решался заговорить первым.

Однако долго эта тишина продолжаться не могла.

Вырулив на какую-то поляну посреди леса, Эрвин остановил машину, и Стайлз тут же выскочил на улицу,  с наслаждением вдыхая полные легкие воздуха, заполненного запахом хвои.

\- Что произошло? – наконец, поинтересовался у парня Эрвин, выйдя из машины следом.

\- Мы с Дереком, эм… - Стайлз закинул руки за голову, - поговорили. Откровенно. Наконец-то.

\- Аллилуйя, - усмехнулся ведьмак. – И чем это закончилось?

\- А как обычно заканчиваются наши разговоры? Мы поцеловались, - пожал плечами Стайлз. – Все, давай, не будем об этом? Не хочу думать о Дереке ближайшие три часа. Начнем урок.

\- Как скажешь, - мягко улыбнулся Эрвин, одергивая рукава кожаного плаща. – Итак.  Воздействие на природу и взаимодействие с ней – это один из самых простых в исполнении, но в то же время один из самых тяжелых физически раздел магии. Ведьмы и ведьмаки – изначально порождения природы, как и все живое. Наша сила является воплощением наших внутренних резервов – чем больше магической энергии ведьмак способен аккумулировать, тем он сильнее, тем больше его возможности. Но – нам проще взаимодействовать с природным вещами, с тем, что существует естественно.

\- То есть с растениями, животными, людьми… - понимающе протянул Стайлз, с жадностью впитывая каждое слово.

\- Именно. А также самой природой: камнями, воздухом, огнем, водой. Мы можем изменять природу, перемещать предметы в пространстве, менять погоду, но все всегда будет упираться в пределы наших возможностей, - продолжил дядя Стайлза. – Например, я могу ненадолго изменить погоду, переместить предметы в пространстве и даже вырастить небольшую рощицу, но ты, со временем, конечно, сможешь гораздо больше.

\- Ты мне льстишь, - покачал головой Стилински.

\- Смотри. Я покажу, - Эрвин потер руки друг о друга, чтобы согреть ладони, а затем прикрыл глаза.

Стайлза всегда завораживал процесс колдовства в исполнении его крестного отца. Он отчетливо видел, как вокруг Эрвин сгущались потоки магической энергии, которую он притягивал к себе. Потом ведьмак начал постепенно поднимать руки в стороны, Стайлз почувствовал на коже легкий ветерок,  а затем с восторгом наблюдал, как ясное вечернее небо с медленно опускающимся солнцем заслонили почти черные тучи. Издалека прозвучали раскаты грома, а затем прямо над их головами сверкнула цепь голубых молний. Через секунду ветер начал стихать, тучи разошлись и постепенно исчезли.

\- Охренеть, - с чувством выдохнул Стайлз.

\- Спасибо, но… - Эрвин тяжело, хрипло дышал, – это не так легко как кажется. Готов попробовать?

\- Конечно!

\- Итак, как всегда: расслабься, выкинь из головы все лишнее, отрешись от того, что тебя волнует, - мягким голосом проговорил Эрвин, подойдя ближе к племяннику. – Закрой глаза и постарайся почувствовать себя частью природы, а не отдельным организмом. Слейся с окружающим тебя миром, а потом сконцентрируйся на том, что ты хочешь изменить.

Стайлз кивнул и, глубоко вздохнув, прикрыл глаза.

Сначала показалось, что выполнить требования дяди элементарно, однако стоило начать, как Стайлз понял, что не так-то просто не думать, когда мысли о горячих губах и сильном теле Дерека царили в его разуме. Но некоторое время спустя ему удалось уловить ту грань, когда мысли стали чисты и не имели определенных форм. Время потекло медленнее, минуты растягивались и превращались в часы, а затем и вовсе прекратили свой бег. Сперва, Стайлзу казалось, что он провалился в бездонную яму или черную дыру – его тело словно потеряло свой вес и способность ориентироваться в пространстве, как будто вокруг нет и никогда ничего не было.

А потом он внезапно почувствовал ЭТО. Стайлз растворился в природе, окружающей его, и с уверенностью мог сказать, сколько листьев на дубе в трех метрах от поляны, с какой частотой падали капли с камыша у озера за пару километров к северу, сколько птенцов прячется за телом матери в гнезде, свитом прямо на земле… Он чувствовал ВСЕ. Каждую поражающую мелочь, потому что он был везде. Он был всем.

Стайлз ощущал, как скользила по его телу магия, ждущая, пока ей найдут применение. Решение пришло тут же. Он в деталях представил желаемый результат и позволил магическому потоку заполнить его тело.

Парень не имел ни малейшего представления, как много времени прошло, но когда он распахнул глаза, то встретился с восхищенным взглядом дяди.

\- Стайлз… - ошеломленно проговорил Эрвин с видом ребенка, попавшего в магазин игрушек, а сам Стилински нашел в себе силы только на то, чтобы слабо улыбнуться.

Поляна, на которой они проводили свое занятие, расцвела всевозможными красками. Большие ароматные бутоны прекрасных цветов – начиная от темно-синего, заканчивая лимонно-желтым – радовали глаз и выглядели как иллюстрация к фантастической книге. Стайлз восхищенно крутил головой, не скрывая радости от созерцания своего творения, когда внезапно почувствовал резкую усталость, а следом за ней и ноющую головную боль.

Эрвин, должно быть, внимательно следил за ним, так как тут же оказался рядом, обнимая Стайлза за плечи:

\- Это то, о чем я говорил: подобное колдовство отнимает много сил. А творение подобное твоему под силу не каждому.

\- Ты преувеличиваешь, я всего лишь вырастил полянку цветов, - усмехнулся Стайлз, впрочем, не отказываясь от поддержки дяди.

\- Ага. Невиданных, совершенно прекрасных цветов. Пустяк, - саркастично отозвался Эрвин.

\- Отвези меня домой, - спустя пару мгновений попросил его Стайлз.

\- Конечно.

Дерек сидел на крыльце, опустив голову, когда услышал ровное урчание мотора Пагани, подъезжавшей к дому. Автомобиль затормозил на некотором отдалении, почти у самых деревьев, однако Дерек, даже не поднимая глаз, мог сказать, что Стайлз застыл на переднем сидении, нервно постукивая пальцами по своему колену и пытаясь предсказать, что произойдет в следующие полчаса.

\- Все будет хорошо, Стайлз, - донеслись до его слуха слова Эрвина. – Не съест же он тебя.

\- А вдруг? – усмехнулся тот в ответ.

\- Что ж, тогда пожелай ему приятного аппетита, - язвительно заметил его дядя.

\- Посмотрел бы я на тебя в моей ситуации, - раздраженно пробурчал Стайлз, а затем, дернувшись, повернулся к Эрвину лицом. – Извини. Я не подумал. Джей Ли, да?

\- Да, - грустно улыбнувшись, кивнул ведьмак. – А теперь иди к своему оборотню, крестник.

\- Чертов сводник, - ехидно пробормотал Стилински, выбравшись из машины.

Эрвин, лихо развернув свою дорогую машину, просигналил, когда проезжал мимо Дерека, и, чуть сильнее придавив педаль газа, скрылся за ближайшим поворотом. Когда рычание мотора стихло в дали, Дерек, наконец-то, поднял глаза и посмотрел на Стайлза, нерешительно приближающегося к дому. Когда тому оставалось до крыльца всего пара шагов, Хейл встал на ноги и, спрятав руки в карманы джинс, загородил ему проход к двери.

\- Привет.

\- Виделись, - просто отозвался Стайлз, пытаясь обойти его. – Дай мне пройти.

\- Я волновался, - поколебавшись, проговорил Дерек.

\- Рад за тебя, - коротко кивнул его беременный сожитель. – А теперь пусти меня в дом, я устал и хочу отдохнуть.

\- Сначала мы поговорим, - оборотень сделал ещё один шаг вперед и, высвободив руки, положил их на плечи Стайлзу. – Спокойно поговорим. Без драмы и истерик.

\- О, какие слова ты, оказывается, знаешь, - ехидно протянул Стайлз, старательно избегая смотреть на лицо Дерека.

\- Стайлз, - Дерек наклонился, пытаясь заглянуть парню в глаза. – Я действительно беспокоюсь за тебя. Мне важно знать, что ты в порядке…

\- Не надо, - вдруг сдавленно проговорил Стайлз.

\- Что не надо? – не понял тот, мягко проводя тыльной стороной ладони по щеке Стайлза.

\- Не надо меня жалеть, - пояснил тот, высвободившись из мягких объятий. – Спокойной ночи.

Дерек не стал его останавливать – Стайлз спокойно зашел в дом и, шаркая ногами, поднялся на второй этаж, в свою спальню. Потом Дерек услышал шуршание постельного белья и сдавленный скрип кроватных пружин, означавший, что Стайлз улегся спать.

Ему хотелось подняться следом и лечь рядом. Правда, хотелось. Но Стайлз сказал: «Нет», - и у Дерека не было ни малейшего права находиться в его спальне.  А тупая гордость, остатки которой он усиленно соскребал с кирпичных стен своей самодостаточности, просто не могла позволить ему просить Стайлза об этом праве. Он должен был его заслужить. Заслужить Стайлза.

Стилински был прав. Дерек долгое время сдерживал свою природу – молчаливость, угрюмость, некоторую грубость – конечно, только ради того, чтобы Стайлз чувствовал себя комфортно, но… Подавлять часть себя, пытаясь завоевать человека, который тебе реально дорог – не вариант. Совсем не вариант.

Ещё раз обернувшись на дом, Дерек вытащил ключи из кармана и направился к Камаро. Ему стоит немного провериться.

Ночные дороги стали его небольшой любовью ещё в Нью-Йорке, когда они с Лорой только купили этот автомобиль и гоняли по полупустым улицам, не обращая внимания на светофоры  и разметку.  Улицы в Бикон Хилл были уже, хуже освещены, с двух сторон на него смотрели темные провалы окон, а не яркие афиши и сверкающие неоновые вывески, но зато вероятность наткнуться на полицейский патруль или ночных гуляк, переходящих улицу в неположенном месте, гораздо меньше. К тому же здесь вполне можно открыть окна нараспашку, позволяя ветру гулять по салону, разнося легкий аромат хвои. Сначала его путешествие не имело определенной цели, а потом Дерек сам не заметил, как притормозил у многоэтажного дома. Заглушив мотор и поставив машину на сигнализацию, он вошел в дом и, не тратя время, на вызов лифта, поднялся на четвертый этаж, где позвонил в звонок у совсем новой двери.

Из квартиры донеслись неторопливые шаги, а затем дверь гостеприимно распахнулась, приглашая Дерека внутрь.

\- По твоей милости, я должен Айзеку пятьдесят баксов. Я был уверен, что ты прибежишь ко мне через два дня, - скривился Питер.

_БИКОН ХИЛЛ_

\- Как добралась? – седовласый мужчина, гостеприимно распахнул дверь перед светловолосой дамой в экстравагантном черном платье.

\- Сносно, - женщина передала собеседнику свою сумку. – Как обстоят наши дела?

\- Я собрал все необходимое. Все не так просто, как мы надеялись,  - отозвался тот, убирая сумку в шкаф. – Но думаю, проблем не будет.

\- А если и будут, - дама прошлась по номеру и села на край аккуратно застеленной кровати, - мы всегда сможем их решить.

\- Конечно, - усмехнувшись, кивнул мужчина.

\- Итак, - женщина закинула ногу на ногу и, поигрывая тяжелым кулоном, висевшим на шее, поинтересовалась, - расскажи мне о нашем внуке.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Итак, - Питер открыл холодильник, выудил из него две бутылки пива и передал одну из них Дереку. – Что же такое случилось между тобой и крошкой Стайлзом, что ты прибежал к своему единственному живому родственнику с видом побитой собаки?

\- По осторожнее со словами – я все ещё твой альфа, - глухо проговорил Дерек, открывая бутылку.

\- И все же? – ехидно ухмыльнулся старший Хейл, сделав глоток пива.

Дерек тяжело вздохнул, а затем, не поднимая взгляда от бутылки, ответил:

\- Если коротко, то Стайлз сказал, что я должен перестать вести себя как размазня и вспомнил про то, что я – альфа, который чаще огрызался, чем отвечал на вопросы, если хочу, чтобы у нас что-то получилось, а затем снова попытался выяснить испытываю ли я к нему какие-то чувства.

\- И ты, конечно же, ничего ему не сказал? – понимающе протянул Питер, прислонившись к краю стола.

\- Ты считаешь, что Стайлз прав? – поинтересовался Дерек, поднимая глаза на дядю.

\- Полностью, - пожал плечами тот.

\- Отлично. Значит, я – размазня и тряпка, - саркастично пробормотал младший из Хейлов, прежде чем сделать очередной глоток пива. – Супер!

\- Вот теперь ты – точно тряпка, - отозвался Питер. – Потому что вместо того, чтобы трахать парня, который носит твоего ребенка и воняет желанием на два километра, ты сидишь у меня на кухне и наматываешь сопли на кулак.

Услышав слова дяди, Дерек нахмурился и глухо зарычал. Однако Питера, казалось, ничуть не тронуло недовольство его альфы – невозмутимо допив свое пиво, он поставил пустую бутылку на стол и подошел к племяннику почти вплотную.

\- Вот. Уже лучше. Теперь ты похож на Дерека, которого я знаю, - удовлетворенно заметил он. – С тех пор как ты узнал, что Стайлз залетел, тебя будто подменили. Я, конечно, понимаю: внезапно свалившееся отцовство, радость, сердечки в глазах, песни амура в ушах, но ты – Дерек, мать его, Хейл! – последние слова Питер чуть ли не выплевывал. – Ты пришел сюда и думал, что я буду слушать твое нытье? Племянничек, очнись! Ни для кого из стаи не секрет, что крошка Стайлз был влюблен в тебя по уши и что это чувство никуда не делось, но он полюбил сильного человека, который знал, чего хочет, а не развесившую нюни мямлю, которая носится с ним как с хрустальным!

Дерек стиснул зубы, удерживая себя от желания вцепиться дяде в горло и почувствовать вкус его крови у себя на языке, и секунду спустя понял, что тот в чем-то прав, но…

\- Я боюсь сделать ему больно, - тихо признался он, глядя Питеру прямо в глаза.

\- Тогда брось его одного один на один с ребенком, ответственностью и прочей херней, которая будет сопровождать их жизнь, - пожав плечами, предложил старший из Хейлов. – Потому что ему будет лучше без тебя, чем с бездействующим тобой.

На этих словах Дерека сорвало. Бутылка с недопитым пивом разбилась об пол, когда он метнулся вперед и, схватив Питера за горло, впечатал того в стену. Грозный рык прокатился через горло, выражая все недовольство альфы на слова своей беты, но Питер лишь хрипло засмеялся.

\- Правда глаза колет, да, Дерек? – воздух со свистом выходил через пережатое горло.

\- Я. Его. Не оставлю, - четко отделяя слова друг от друга, проговорил Дерек ему в лицо.

\- Тогда действуй, - ухватив племянника за руку, попытался высвободиться Питер.

Дерек ещё некоторое время всматривался в лицо родственника, словно выискивая угрозу, но вскоре отпустил его, услышав тихий звонок своего мобильного. Вытащив трубку из кармана под аккомпанемент хриплых вздохов Питера, Дерек на мгновение замер, увидев на экране имя Стайлза.

\- Стайлз?

\- Дерек? – голос Стайлза дрожал и был наполнен неясным ужасом.

\- Что с тобой? – тут же спросил Хейл, забыв о дяде. Был только Стайлз.

\- Что-то не так. Ребенок. Ей больно. Я даже встать не могу, - тяжело дыша и слегка поскуливая, отозвался тот. – Пожалуйста, приезжай.

\- Ты позвонил Эрвину?  - сбегая по лестнице, проговорил Дерек.

\- Дерек, мне нужен ты, а не Эрвин!! – сорвался на крик Стайлз. – Мне нужен отец моего ребенка, черт тебя забери! АЙ!

\- Стайлз, держись, я уже еду! – захлопывая дверцу Камаро, прорычал Дерек.

\- Поторопись, - еле слышно выдавил Стилински, прежде чем отключиться.

Дерек вдавил педаль в пол.

\- Какой у него месяц?

\- Пятый, - уверенно ответил мужчина.

\- Значит, ребенок уже достаточно сформировался, - задумчиво протянула дама. – Если мы заберем Стайлза, влияние на плод будет минимально.

\- Меня все ещё смущает фактор альфы. Даже учитывая отсутствие бет, он достаточно силен, - проговорил её собеседник.

\- Тебе не стоит переживать о волке, дорогой. Волк не справится с нами, - мягко успокоила его жена.

\- Хорошо. А Эрвин?

Дама облизала губы и задумчиво нахмурилась:

\- Мы возлагали на него большие надежды, но он не оправдал их. Он предал свою семью. Он предал нас. Если он вмешается – то пожалеет.

\- А отец мальчика, шериф? – с любопытством поинтересовался у нее мужчина.

\- Из-за него мы потеряли Лизу. Я не стану его жалеть, - ядовито проговорила она.

\- Стайлз? – Дерек влетел дом, даже не потрудившись закрыть Камаро, и тут же кинулся на второй этаж. – Стайлз?

\- Дерек! – раздался приглушенный голос парня из спальни.

Рванув туда и едва не высадив и так распахнутую дверь, Дерек оказался в комнате Стайлза. Его беременный парень сидел на краю кровати, облаченный в свободную безразмерную футболку, и руками обнимал живот, тихо раскачиваясь взад-вперед и слегка поскуливая в такт движениям.

\- Что случилось? Что не так? – оборотень метнулся к нему, но замер, не рискуя дотрагиваться до Стайлза.

\- Больно… Такое чувство, что она там дискотеку устроила… - сквозь зубы простонал тот.

\- Я звоню Эрвину, - частично прорычал Дерек

Он, повернувшись в пол оборота, собрался, было, вытащить мобильный телефон, чтобы вызвонить ведьмака, как Стайлз схватил его за предплечье и потянул к себе.

\- Дай руку.

\- Что ты делаешь? – ничего не понимая, проговорил Дерек, морщась от грохота истерично бьющегося сердца Стайлза.

\- Да дай же мне руку, черт тебя забери! Доверься мне!!! – прокричал тот, дергая его к себе.

От его крика по телу оборотня пробежала острая дрожь, и он тут же подчинился. Стайлз мгновенно обнажил живот и приложил к нему распахнутую ладонь Дерека, под ошеломленный вскрик последнего – до сих пор он ни разу не прикасался к Стайлзу… к ребенку. Однако его удивление тут же сменилось ступором, стоило ему почувствовать сильный толчок прямо в ладонь. Это настолько заворожило альфу, что он ни капельки не сопротивлялся, когда Стайлз схватил его вторую руку и пристроил на своем животе рядом с первой.

Дерек подумал, что вполне способен провести так вечность – наслаждаясь ощущением мягких толчков дочери в его ладони, - когда услышал длинный умиротворенный выдох Стайлза. Его сердце успокаивалось, очень быстро возвращаясь к привычному, немного неровному ритму, дыхание выравнивалось, а гримаса боли на лице очень быстро сменилась счастьем и покоем – зрелище невероятно притягательное.

После всего этого, Дереку казалось, что удивить его уже вряд ли получиться, но он, как и всегда, ошибся. Некоторое время спустя Стайлз открыл глаза и положил свои руки поверх ладоней Дерека.  Хейл как очарованный смотрел на тонкие бледные пальцы, казавшиеся почти белыми на фоне его смуглой кожи.

\- Что это было? – наконец, смог выдавить он.

\- Судя по ощущениям, - почти шепотом ответил ему Стайлз, - это было резкое «фи» от нашей дочурки, решившей, что пора проявить характер.

\- В смысле? – ничего не понял в метафорах парня Дерек.

\- Ей не понравилось, что мы поругались, - перевел Стайлз, из-под пушистых ресниц наблюдая за реакцией оборотня. – И она, таким образом, пыталась нас помирить.

\- О, - только и смог проговорить Дерек. – Понятно.

После короткого молчания, заполненного лишь их дыханием, Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза и тихо поинтересовался:

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Угу, - спокойно отозвался тот.

\- Тогда я…

\- Сидеть, - грозно пробормотал Стайлз, заставляя оставить руки на месте. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.

Дерек насторожено замер, выискивая в лице Стилински признаки издевательства или подвоха, но, так их и не найдя, успокоился и принялся наслаждаться каждой минутой доступа к телу Стайлза: он стал на колени рядом с парнем, прислонился щекой к его обнаженному бедру и начал невесомо поглаживать кожу Стайлза, медленно обводя пальцами пупок.

В какой-то момент дыхание Стайлза вновь потяжелело, но уже не из-за боли. Он запустил одну руку в волосы Дерека и легонько потянул за них.

\- Щекотно, - он легко засмеялся. – Ты колючий. Хмурый волчара.

\- Ещё раз назовешь меня хмурым волчарой – придушу, - не поднимая головы, отозвался тот.

\- О, снова показываешь зубки? – наигранно удивился Стайлз.

\- Я пришел к выводу, что ты прав, - просто ответил Дерек.

\- Ещё неожиданней, - уже по-настоящему удивленно заметил Стилински, пропуская короткие прядки волос Дерека между пальцами.

Минуту спустя Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох, сильно потянул оборотня за волосы, тем самым заставив его поднять голову, и, склонившись, мягко поцеловал. Дерек замер, купаясь в неожиданной щедрости Стайлза: его мягкие губы умоляли ответить на поцелуй, длинные пальцы пробегали по волосам и ласкали шею, а из груди доносились звуки, до боли напоминавшие довольное мурлыканье.

Ребенок снова толкнулся прямо Дереку в ладонь, и в то же мгновение Стайлз застонал ему в губы, словно в ответ.  Хейл развернулся к парню всем телом и, положив руку тому на макушку, углубил поцелуй.

В комнате разом стало жарко, на лбу у Стайлза выступили капельки пота, которые медленно скатывались вниз, оставляя после себя влажный след, а в воздухе распространился терпкий аромат желания, причем настолько насыщенный и яркий, что у целующихся разом помутнело в глазах.

Дерек почему-то вспомнил ночь, когда они со Стайлзом зачали ребенка. Тогда от Стайлза пахло также. Не просто желанием или возбуждением, которыми он фонил постоянно, а чем-то особенным, изысканным, уникальным. Не прерывая поцелуя, он глубоко втянул в себя этот запах, разбирая на мельчайшие компоненты и надеясь, что чудесный аромат полностью впитается в его кровь.

Стайлзу не хватило дыхания, и он, оторвавшись от губ партнера, прошелся короткими поцелуями по его острым скулам, пытаясь попутно восстановить запасы кислорода в легких.  Он скользил губами по коже с отчаяньем, как будто у него больше никогда не будет шанса сделать это. Дерек успокаивающе гладил его по спине, жалея, что не может прижать Стайлза к себе плотнее.

\- Пожалуйста, останься со мной, - прошептал Стайлз ему на ухо, тут же прикусывая  мочку.

\- Я и так здесь, - хрипло отозвался Дерек, прикрывая глаза от острого удовольствия, разносящегося по телу.

\- Ты знаешь, о чем я, - глухо проговорил его беременный партнер. – Я хочу тебя в своей постели. Сегодня. Сейчас. Много-много раз. Во всех возможных позах.

\- Стайлз, на утро ты пожалеешь об этом, - Дерек изо всех сил старался сдержать накатившее от слов парня возбуждение, поэтому попытался незаметно отодвинуться.

\- Нет, не пожалею, - Стайлз перестал терзать его ухо и, отодвинувшись, заглянул Дереку прямо в глаза. – Я хочу этого. Очень.

\- Но ребенок… - еле слышно привел последний довод «против» Хейл.

\- Малышка только «за», - свернул глазами Стайлз, широко улыбнувшись, и, слегка передвинувшись, оказался на коленях у Дерека. – Она любит, когда мы вместе.

\- Ох, черт, - ухмыльнулся в ответ оборотень. – Тогда держись.

Помнится, почти полгода назад, когда Дерек трахал его на старых матрасах в заброшенном складе, Стайлз подумал, что это форменное сумасшествие. Сейчас он был полностью согласен с ранее поставленным диагнозом. Потому что только истинные психи, какими, несомненно, являются они с Дереком, могут полгода иметь друг другу мозг вместо того, чтобы услаждать тела.

Как только разговоры были оставлены позади, Дерек словно сдал свою крышу в утиль – за ненадобностью. Его прорвало.  Одежда, которой на Стайлзе и так было - кот наплакал, с треском разошлась под напором сильных рук, кровать прогнулась под весом тяжелого тела, а сам Стайлз в полной мере осознал, что такое быть пожеванным: на нем не осталось и сантиметра кожи, где Дерек его не коснулся бы, не лизнул, не прикусил. Осколки ярчайшего возбуждения скапливались где-то в районе солнечного сплетения, сплетались в цельный клубок, подстегивали и заставляли терять рассудок.

Это было просто. Сойти с ума. Потому что это было потрясающе. Офигенно. Зашибись. Охуенно. Дерек словно решил отыграться за все время, что разыгрывал из себя сопливую няшку – его грубость граничила с острейшей нежностью, как наслаждение граничило с болью.

В какой-то момент Хейл стащил с себя одежду и навис над Стайлзом – тот тут же скользнул руками по его телу и надавил на плечи, заставив Дерека опуститься, и в тот же момент застонал от столь желанного чувства тяжести на себе. Дерек продолжал целовать его – если бы Стайлза заставили сравнивать с поцелуями получасом ранее, он бы ответил, что то, что происходит сейчас – истинное воплощение порнографии, а происходившее ранее – сцена из детского мультика. Жар рта оборотня обволакивал, туманил разум и заставлял скулить от самых простых, вполне невинных прикосновений.

Дерек провел рукой по груди Стайлза, потеребил сначала один сосок, затем другой, двинулся дальше – непередаваемо нежно огладил округлый живот, и, опустив руку ещё ниже, требовательно приласкал его бедра. От столь последовательных ласк Стайлза подбросило на кровати, а его напряженный член, казалось, вот-вот разорвется от напряжения.

Где-то на грани поплывшего разума у Стайлза проскочила мысль о том, насколько некрасиво сейчас его тело с выпирающим животом, покрасневшей кожей и до предела возбужденным членом, с которого чуть ли не сплошным потоком сочилась смазка. Мелькнула – и тут же исчезла – Дерек, с улыбкой поцеловав внутреннюю сторону его бедра, наклонился к паху, понукая раскинуть ноги ещё шире.

Вид Дерека, похотливо облизывающего губы, изогнутые в лукавой, шкодливой улыбке, стал последней каплей – Стайлз думал, что вот-вот кончит  только от одного вида, но почувствовал сильную руку, сжавшую основание его члена.

\- Ну, Де-е-ерек… - жалобно проскулил Стайлз, цепляясь руками за простыню.

\- Нет, Стайлз, - хриплым голосом отозвался тот. – Кончишь, когда я буду внутри.

Воздух словно улетучился из легких  - Стайлз начал задыхаться от новой волны возбуждения, а в следующее мгновение ощутил, как Дерек широким движением языка лизнул его анус.

Твою-то ж мать.

Прикрыв глаза – ощущений и так было чересчур много – Стайлз выгнулся на кровати, пытаясь придвинуться ближе к оборотню. Тот легонько надавил на его грудь, заставляя парня вновь прижаться к кровати, и вернулся к вылизыванию. Если судить по звукам, то можно было вполне серьезно решить, что Дерек с жадностью поглощал любимое блюдо – он сладостно причмокивал, отчего пошлые хлюпающие звуки заполняли комнату и смешивались с приглушенным постаныванием Стайлза. Через какое-то время Дерек приник к его паху всем ртом, запуская язык вглубь, и в то же мгновение Стайлз распахнул глаза и вцепился одной рукой в волосы Хейла.

\- Блядь…

\- Не ругайся при малышке, - выдохнул Дерек, отрываясь от своего занятия.

\- Если ты меня сейчас же не выебешь, она ещё и не такие слова узнает, - проникновенно пообещал ему Стайлз.

Подтянувшись вверх, Дерек, не прекращая улыбаться, поцеловал Стайлза, позволив тому тут же оплести его и руками, и ногами, а затем, углубляя поцелуй, резко вставил два пальца в обильно смоченный слюной проход. В ответ Стайлз, больше не сдерживаясь, застонал в голос и тут же попытался насадиться на пальцы любовника, нежно поглаживавшие его простату. После столь долгого воздержания  и простое прикосновение Дерека казалось откровением, грязной и пошлой лаской, что же тогда можно сказать о «невинном» массаже простаты?

\- Господи, да вставь мне уже… - хрипло прошептал Стайлз.

\- Нет, - отозвался Дерек, с упоением впитывая в себя вид полубессознательного Стайлза. – Рано. Ты слишком… - он хлюпающим звуком вытащил пальцы и облизнул их, - узкий.

\- Твою ж… - захлебнулся ругательством тот, когда Дерек вставил уже три пальца. – Я хочу. Сейчас. Блять, немедленно!

\- Как скажешь, детка, - усмехнулся оборотень в ответ.

Окончательно вытащив пальцы из задницы Стайлза, Дерек облизнул свою ладонь и медленно провел рукой по своему члену, все это время раскалывающемуся от невнимания. Затем он неторопливо прижал головку к слабо разработанному проходу, оперся руками на кровать по бокам от Стайлза и медленно толкнулся вперед.

Ощутив давление большого твердого члена на тонкие стенки внутри себя, Стайлз блаженно закатил глаза и приготовился потерять последнюю каплю сознательности от удовольствия. Дерек двигался раздражающе медленно, и Стайлз, закинув ноги ему на талию, попытался подтолкнуть того вперед. В ответ на его попытки Дерек приглушенно рыкнул и, как бы намекая, что вмешиваться со своей инициативой не стоит, сверкнул алыми глазами.

Когда он полностью погрузился в тело Стайлза, раздался пошлый хлопок кожи о кожу, а затем тонкий, на грани с ультразвуком, стон. Стайлз извивался на простынях, понукая оборотня к более решительным действиям, а тому, похоже, нравилось мучить своего мальчика. Очень нравилось.

Стайлз, тяжело дыша, запрокидывал голову, не открывая глаз и обнажая тонкую кожу шеи, которую Дерек тут же начал покусывать, оставляя вереницу багровых засосов. Стилински оставил в покое простыню, сминаемую в руках последние полчаса, и запустил одну руку в волосы оборотню, прижимая того ещё ближе, а второй ухватился за его плечо, чувствуя, как неостриженные ногти оставляют после себя тут же заживающие царапины.

Хейл же чувствовал, что Стайлз балансирует на той тонкой грани, когда все происходящее сливается в одно сплошное яркое пятно, и принялся двигаться быстрее, яростно вбиваясь в жаждущее его тело.

Почувствовав нарастающий ритм движений члена Дерека, Стайлз попытался ещё сильнее раскинуть ноги, принять его ещё полнее, насадиться ещё глубже - хотя это было просто физически невозможно. Перед глазами плыло, а тело, казалось, превратилось в комок обнаженных нервов. Словно издалека донесся грозный рык, а затем Стайлз ощутил, как толчки внутри него стали ещё резче, грубее, яростнее и понял, что Дерек подошел к той же грани, что и он. Ухватив его за шею, Стайлз немного приподнялся над кроватью и впился в губы Дерека поцелуем.

Этого оказалось достаточно.

Ошеломительный яркий оргазм прошиб Стайлза от макушки до кончиков пальцев, ноги свело мелкой судорогой, а по телу расплылась болезненная нега.  Разум был девственно чист и невинен. Распробовав накатившуюся тяжесть, Стайлз прикусил нижнюю губу Дерека и понял, что тот последовал следом за ним, заполнив спермой его растраханный зад.

Дерек, выскользнув из тела любовника, осторожно укрыл себя и Стайлза одеялом, притянул к себе и мягко, благодарно поцеловал.

\- Больше не смей говорить мне «нет», - сонно прошептал Стайлз, устраивая голову у Хейла на плече.

\- Конечно, - Дерек чмокнул его в макушку и, устроив руку на животе, умиротворенно уснул под звуки двух самых родных сердец.

Черная тойота с тонированными стеклами затормозила напротив дома шерифа Бикон Хилл.

\- Регина, ты уверена? - мужчина, сидящий за рулем, посмотрел на свою жену, расположившуюся на соседнем сидении. – Ты могла бы подождать меня в отеле. Твоя сила здесь бесполезна.

\- Из-за него я лишилась дочери, - отозвалась та. – Я пойду с тобой, Артур.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул тот, поправляя черные перчатки на своих руках. – Тогда пойдем знакомиться с нашим зятем.

Телефон зазвонил спустя два часа после того, как они со Стайлзом уснули. Дерек проснулся и мгновенно схватил трубку, надеясь, что звонок не разбудил Стайлза.

\- Да? – тихо прошептал он, приняв вызов.

\- Дерек?

\- Миссис Макколл? – нахмурился Дерек, осторожно, чтобы не потревожить Стайлза, выбираясь из кровати. – Что-то случилось?

\- Я не стала звонить Стайлзу – в его положении нельзя сильно волноваться, - издалека начала мать Скотта.

\- Давно вы знаете? – удивился Дерек.

\- Не так давно. Мне сказал отец Стайлза. Дерек,  с ним случилось несчастье.

\- Что? – оборотень замер посреди комнаты.

\- Кто-то вломился в его дом и избил. На фоне этого у него случился сердечный приступ. Его привезли к нам двадцать минут назад, - быстро ответила Мелисса. – Дерек… он плох.

\- Я еду, - быстро проговорил Дерек, подхватывая с пола джинсы и футболку.

\- А Стайлз?

\- Пусть спит. Я сам скажу ему, когда вернусь.

У Дерека со Стайлзом было кое-что общее, кроме ребенка и страсти к доставанию друг друга. Они оба ненавидели больницу. Стайлз из-за болезни матери и всех последующих трагедий - Лидии и других; Дерек из-за запаха болезни и смерти, который мрачным душком окутывает подобные места. Стоило ему войти, в нос ударил этот самый «аромат».

\- Дерек! – Мелисса Макколл, ловко лавируя между медперсоналом, оказалась прямо перед ним.

\- Как он? – альфа метнулся к женщине.

\- Джон в реанимации, - Мелисса сцепила руки в замок. – Врачи стабилизировали его состояние, но…

\- Насколько плохо?

\- Он пока без сознания, - ответила миссис Макколл. – Когда ты скажешь Стайлзу?

Дерек устало вздохнул.

-  Когда вернусь домой. Ты сказала, его избили?

\- Да. Но не так сильно как могли, видимо, начавшийся у него сердечный приступ отпугнул нападавшего, - кивнула Мелисса.

\- Полиция, конечно, ничего не нашла, а заодно провоняла своим потом весь дом, - задумчиво пробормотал Дерек.

\- Ты сам все понимаешь, - горько улыбнулась женщина.

\- Ладно. Я вернусь домой – не хочу оставлять Стайлза одного, - проговорил Дерек. – Когда к шерифу будут пускать?

\- Завтра утром, - отозвалась Мелисса.

\- Хорошо. Мы со Стайлзом вернемся утром.

После того как клуб заработал на полную катушку, Эрвин, наконец, почувствовал себя обустроившимся на новом месте. Доход от клуба позволял не думать о деньгах, прибыль от магических услуг для узкого круга клиентов позволяла заниматься любимым делом, а любимый племянник заставлял просто радоваться жизни.

После переезда Стайлза к Дереку они стали видится реже, однако их встречи не стали менее плодотворными. Так или иначе, у Эрвина неожиданно появилось время на себя, которое он тратил со свойственным каждому холостяку шиком: сидел на диване с бокалом дорогого виски и пытался отыскать хоть один нормальный фильм в полусотне самых различных каналов. Поиски прервал стук в дверь, из-за которого ведьмаку пришлось покинуть уютную гостиную и направиться выяснять, что за полуночник пытается нарушить его уединение.

\- Вы знаете, который час? – возмущенно пробубнел Эрвин, открывая дверь и тут же застывая на месте.

\- Здравствуй, сын, - проговорил его отец, стоявший за дверью. – Давно не виделись.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Дерек пытался найти его врача, - не отрывая глаз от отца, проговорил Стайлз.

\- Он на операции, я скажу, чтобы он подошел к тебе, когда освободится, - мягко отозвалась Мелисса.

Дерек понимающе кивнул и перевел беспокойный взгляд на Стайлза. Когда он рассказал тому о происшедшем, младший Стилински чуть не потерял сознание – Дерек успел вовремя его подхватить, и все же… Ему нельзя так сильно волноваться. Чуть придя в себя, Стайлз потребовал провести его к отцу. Для осуществления этой просьбы Дереку и Мелиссе пришлось немало постараться. Они одели на Стайлза действительно безразмерную толстовку, в которой он был похож на переевшего медведя, и провели его в палату шерифа с черного входа, сумев обойти все камеры и избежать столкновения с теми людьми, кто мог бы узнать Стайлза.

Первые десять минут в палате отца Стайлз молча сидел возле кровати, обхватив руку старшего Стилински обеими ладонями и прижимаясь к ней губами. Дерек стоял возле двери, чтобы вовремя увести Стайлза, если кто-нибудь будет направляться к шерифу. Он старался не мешать парню и по возможности попытался абстрагироваться от происходящего, но получилось неважно.

После проведенной вместе ночи Дерек как никогда ярко ощущал свою дочь. Он чувствовал часть её эмоций – её озабоченность и беспокойство, её желание защитить Стайлза – все это заставляло Хейла ещё больше беспокоиться о своем партнере, который, как обычно, переживал гораздо сильнее, чем показывал.

Дерек полностью погрузился в себя, прислушиваясь к чувствам, идущим от дочери, когда голос Стайлза вытащил его из полудремы.

\- Пап, ты только держись, пап… - Стайлз шептал на грани немоты, еле шевеля губами. – Пап, проснись, пожалуйста. Слышишь? Я не смогу без тебя. Не сейчас. Пап… Пап, вставай. Ты же сильный, самый сильный из всех суперсильных, помнишь? – парень перехватил руку отца, приложив неподвижную ладонь к своей щеке. – Ты мне обещал, что я не буду один. Ты обещал, пап… - он тихо всхлипнул. – Не оставляй меня, пап…

Дерек дернулся в его сторону, но замер, не рискуя подойти. Слишком личное. Слишком. Он не должен это слышать. Не сейчас, когда доверие между ним и Стайлзом настолько хрупко. Возможно однажды, когда они смогут смотреть друг на друга свободно, без примеси сожалений, страхов и разочарований, Стайлз смог бы говорить так при нем, а сейчас ему тупо плевать. Отец – вот что для него сейчас важно.

\- Пап... Папочка… Папа… - приглушено шептал Стайлз, судорожно сжимая руку отца.

Дерек тяжело вздохнул и повернулся к двери, собираясь остаться снаружи палаты, чтобы оставить отца и сына наедине, когда в комнату проскользнула Мелисса.

\- Стайлз, тебе нужно уходить. Здесь люди из участка – они собираются поставить охрану, чтобы круглосуточно охранять твоего отца. Они не должны тебя видеть здесь, для них  ты находишься в другом штате, - тихо проговорила миссис Макколл.

\- Ещё минуту, - стирая слезы рукавом толстовки, пробормотал Стайлз.

\- У тебя её нет, - виновато отозвалась медсестра.

Стайлз поджал губы, ещё раз стиснул руку отца, а потом поднялся со стула и подошел к Дереку.

\- Выведи меня отсюда.

\- Кому ты звонишь? – Дерек коротко посмотрел на Стайлза, сразу же возвращая взгляд на дорогу.

\- Эрвину. Хочу, чтобы он поставил защиту на твой дом, дом отца и его палату, - спокойно отозвался Стайлз. – Странно… - он нахмурился, - автоответчик.

\- Волнуешься за него?

\- Дядя – взрослый мальчик, и может о себе позаботиться, но… - парень покачал головой. – Сутки назад я был также уверен в отце.

\- Хочешь, я завезу тебя домой, а сам съезжу к Эрвину, - осторожно предложил Дерек.

\- Нет. Не хочу оставаться один, - отозвался Стайлз, потирая переносицу. – Поехали прямо сейчас.

Дерек, молча повинуясь его решению, повернул руль, направляя Камаро в сторону клуба Эрвина. Сконцентрировать на дороге было сложно: он то и дело порывался посмотреть на Стайлза, пытаясь рассмотреть его лицо в полумраке автомобиля. Из-за пасмурной погоды и дождя Стайлза скрывала глубокая тень, а преимущества оборотня, вопреки всему, не позволяли получить желаемое всего за секунду. Судя по ощущениям, Стайлз был спокоен. Просто невероятно холоден и спокоен. Кажется, в заумных книжках подобное состояние называют стадией отрицания. Дереку категорически не нравилось чрезмерное равнодушие Стайлза к сложившейся ситуации, и он надеялся повлиять на партнера достаточно сильно, чтобы этот упрямец перестал сдерживаться.

\- Стайлз, если ты боишься… я прекрасно могу понять твои чувства. Боль, обида… - начал было, Дерек, наконец-то, собравшись с духом.

\- Я хочу убить их, - резко охрипшим голосом сказал Стайлз, поворачиваясь к Хейлу лицом.

\- Что? – от неожиданности Дерек резко сбавил скорость, а затем и вовсе съехал на обочину, остановив машину.

\- Я хочу увидеть, как мразь, сделавшая это с моим отцом, захлебнется собственной кровью, - продолжал тем временем юноша. – Я хочу сжать руки на его горле и выдавить весь воздух. Я хочу распороть ему брюхо и удавить его же кишечником. Я хочу выколоть ему глаза, отрезать язык и заставить сожрать собственное сердце, - Стайлз сжал губы. – Вот что я сейчас чувствую, Дерек.

\- Мы не знаем, кто это сделал и почему, - напомнил тот.

\- Плевать. Они уже трупы, - отозвался Стилински, вновь поворачиваясь к окну и обнимая свой живот руками.

\- Стайлз, обычно этот разговор происходит в обратном порядке, - воззвал к рассудку парня Дерек. – Обычно ты уговариваешь меня не делать поспешных решений, а я притворяюсь глухим ослом.

\- Приятно, что ты можешь ассоциировать себя с этим животным, - язвительно откликнулся Стайлз.

\- Прекрати, - прорычал Дерек, слегка повысив голос. – Это не ты.

Стайлз громко задышал сквозь зубы, бросил на Дерека странный пустой взгляд, а затем спрятал лицо в ладонях. Боясь быть отвергнутым, альфа протянул руку и начал мягко поглаживать его по спине, словно утешая ребенка.

\- Правда в том, Дерек, - начал внезапно Стайлз, не отнимая ладоней от лица, - что я устал. Я устал быть крайним. Почему со мной постоянно что-то случается? Почему страдают близкие мне люди? Какого хрена я сделал Вселенной, что она так настойчиво пытается меня уничтожить?

\- Это не твоя вина, - мягко проговорил Хейл.

\- Угу, - усмехнулся тот. – Конечно, не моя. А чья? Давай, будем реалистами: ни один преступник, который имеет зуб на моего отца, как бы крут ни был, не решился бы избить шерифа в его собственном доме. Это приводит нас к следующей версии – оборотни, ведьмы и прочее. А значит - дело во мне.

\- Это ничего не значит, - Дерек был не менее упрям.

\- Я знаю, что ты пытаешься меня успокоить, я ценю это, - резко перевел стрелки Стайлз. – Но… это не поможет. Просто… - младший Стилински взял руку Дерека и положил к себе на живот, - оставайся с нами, ладно?

\- Ладно, - немного смягчился оборотень.

Когда Стайлз и Дерек подъехали к клубу, последний успел подготовиться, наверное, ко всему: от шумной вечеринки до атомной воронки на месте вотчины Эрвина, но оказался не готов к полной тишине, царившей в здании. На бывшем складе не горело ни одно окно, хотя машина Эрвина – красотка Пагани – была припаркована в приоткрытом гараже, а ведьмак никогда бы не бросил свою детку в одиночестве и без присмотра.

\- Что-то не так, - высказался вдруг Стайлз.

\- О чем ты? – напряженно уточнил Дерек.

\- Сложно объяснить… Это… как колебание в магическом фоне... – задумчиво протянул Стилински. – Хотя даже не колебание – буря. Кто-то колдовал здесь сегодня. Много.

\- Посиди в машине, ладно? – проговорил оборотень, собираясь проверить клуб и расположенную над ним квартиру Эрвина. – Заблокируй двери и жди меня здесь, хорошо?

Стайлз придержал Дерека за рукав и, подавшись вперед, коротко, но страстно поцеловал, напоследок прислонившись лбом к его щеке.

\- Будь осторожен.

У поцелуя был соленый привкус слез и горечи, но для Дерека он был слаще и вкуснее самого изысканного лакомства. Лучшего пожелания удачи и придумать нельзя было.  Выйдя из машины, Дерек убедился, что Стайлз заблокировал дверцы, и лишь потом направился к приоткрытому гаражу, из которого намеревался попасть в дом.

\- Эрвин?

В помещении был приглушенный желтый цвет, из-за чего кроваво-красная Пагани слегка блестела золотом. По стенам гаража развешаны вместительные полки, на которых аккуратно разложены автомобильные детали и прочие подсобные инструменты. Из этого царства смазки и металла вели две двери, кроме наружной: одна, по словам Стайлза, вела в подвал – хранилище книг из личной библиотеки Эрвина, а вторая позволяла напрямую подняться в его квартиру. Воспользовавшись последней, Дерек поднялся наверх, стараясь двигаться как можно беззвучнее, чтобы не спугнуть возможных «посетителей».

\- Эрвин? – снова позвал ведьмака Дерек, внимательно осматриваясь по сторонам.

Ответом ему была полнейшая тишина, в которой не было ни намека на чье-то присутствие. Однако… в воздухе пахло незнакомыми людьми. Принюхавшись, альфа постарался разложить смешавшиеся и частично растворившиеся ароматы на составляющие. Двое. Дерек прикрыл глаза, полностью отдаваясь этим запахам. Мужчина и женщина, старшего возраста – он ощущал характерный душок стареющих клеток… приехали сюда на автомобиле – бензин и металл… Было что-то ещё знакомое и в то же время незнакомое, что никаких не мог опознать, пока не увидел банки со  странными надписями на латыни, аккуратно расставленные на столе в гостиной. Корица. От Эрвина всегда пахло корицей. Причем, запах усиливался после того, как он колдовал. От этих двоих пахло жженой корицей и хризантемами – гадкая смесь.

Ещё раз пройдясь по квартире, Дерек сделал неутешительные выводы – Эрвина забрали из дома насильно. Причем, тот отчаянно сопротивлялся, судя по беспорядку и разбросанным вещам.

Плохо.

Сначала шериф, а теперь и Эрвин. Кто-то взялся за семью Стайлза, причем взялся основательно и явно не с лучшими намерениями. Но кто? И почему сейчас? Почему именно тогда, когда в их жизни только-только все начало налаживаться?

Однако прежде, чем Дерек успел найти ответ на этот вопрос, его сердце беспокойно дернулось, а следом за этим он услышал ужасный крик Стайлза:

\- ДЕРЕК!

Сорвавшись с места, он буквально слетел вниз по лестнице, выбив мешавшие ему двери, и подбежал к Камаро уже в полуобращенном виде, сверкая алыми глазами и белыми остриями клыков.

\- СТАЙЛЗ!!!

Дверцы машины были распахнуты, а Стайлза внутри не было.

\- Регина, положи его голову к себе на колени и следи, чтобы он ни обо что не ударился.

\- Как там наш сын?

\- В порядке. Нам нужно поторопиться, если хотим уйти от оборотня.

\- Тогда придави педаль, дорогой.

\- Дерек? – раздался ровный голос Питера в трубке.

\- Как шериф? – без приветствия спросил тот, - резко поворачивая руль, чтобы не сбрасывая скорость, войти в достаточно прямой поворот.

\- Приходил в себя на пару минут – не успел сказать ничего дельного и потерял сознание, - ответил Питер. – Но врачи настроены оптимистично. По их словам, то, что он вышел из комы, говорит о том, что его организм справился со стрессом и нагрузкой, так что скоро он будет в порядке.

\- Стайлза похитили, - без какого-либо перехода проговорил младший Хейл, чувствуя, как ужас сковывает его горло.

\- Что?.. – удивленно переспросил его дядя.

\- Прямо у меня из-под носа, - яростно прошипел Дерек. – Они увезли его на машине. Я еду следом. Кто бы ни избил шерифа и ни похитил Эрвина и Стайлза - они способны заглушить свой запах, но не могут прервать мою связь с ребенком. Она выведет меня.

\- У тебя есть идеи? – собрался с мыслями Питер.

\- Я думаю, что за всем этим стоит родня Стайлза со стороны матери, - Дерек ещё сильнее вдавил педаль в пол, со злостью сжав руль. – Эрвин говорил, что они сделают все ради увеличения своего могущества.

\- Мне казалось, что родственнички – не проблема, - осторожно заметил старший Хейл.

\- Значит, стали проблемой, - с рыком проговорил альфа.

\- Что ты хочешь от меня?

\- Я позвонил Айзеку, - Дерек услышал, как замер Питер после его слов. – Он уже в пути, будет в городе через час и подменит тебя возле шерифа. Я хочу, чтобы вы с него глаз не спускали, ясно? Пока Айзек будет сторожить, ты раскопаешь все на семью Эрвина и Лизы. Особенно на родителей. И не так как в прошлый раз, понял? Я должен знать даже то, сколько раз в день они чихают!

\- Почему Айзек? Почему не Скотт? – подчеркнуто равнодушно вдруг поинтересовался Питер.

\- Потому что Скотт, в лучшем случае, добрался бы до Бикон Хилл через сутки! - раздражение Дерека, казалось, достигло экватора.

\- Но…

\- ПИТЕР! – окончательно разозлившись, повысил голос Дерек. – Если ты не заметил, обычно мне плевать, с кем трахаются мои беты в свободное время. Даже если они трахаются друг с другом. Ты и Айзек разберетесь со своими проблемами или с ними разберусь я. И вам это не понравится. Все понятно?

\- Да, - поникшим голосом отозвался Питер.

\- Пока меня нет, ты за старшего. До связи, - коротко закончил разговор альфа.

Убрав телефон в карман, Дерек положил руку на соседнее сиденье, от которого ещё еле заметно пахло Стайлзом, и прислушался к себе, надеясь отыскать ту ниточку, связывавшую его с ещё нерожденной дочерью. Через мгновение его немного повело, потянуло в сторону, словно задавая направление, и тогда он облегченно вздохнул.

Держитесь. Папа-волк уже в пути.

Ноги нещадно болели. Хотя, скорее даже не болели, а ныли такой противной болью, как будто болит абсолютно все. Что-то жесткое впивалось в щиколотки и не позволяло встать. Веревка? Да, наверно, веревка. Руки… руки были относительно свободны, однако и поверх них было завязано нечто легкое.

Стайлз пошевелился, постепенно приходя в себя. Судя по ощущениям, он лежал на кровати – слишком уж мягко было. Постельное белье пахло дешевым порошком и хлоркой. 

Попытавшись сесть, Стайлз тут же застонал – шея затекла от долго нахождения в одном положении и мерзко хрустнула, стоило ему чуть-чуть двинуться.

\- Осторожнее, дорогой, не торопись, - раздался мягкий женский голос немного в стороне от него.

От приторности тона говорившей Стайлз резко распахнул глаза и тут же сел. Его стражницей оказалась достаточно зрелая женщина – ей, наверное, было уже за шестой десяток, однако изящный черный костюм, подчеркивавший идеальную фигуру, позволял ей казаться гораздо моложе. Волосы незнакомки – когда-то каштановые и вьющиеся, а сейчас наполовину седые,  - были скручены в тугой узел на её затылке, а худое лицо с тщательно подведенными глазами и накрашенными губами казалось идеальной восковой маской. В руке экстравагантная дама сжимала бокал с красным вином, которое неторопливо потягивала, не сводя кошачьего взгляда со Стайлза.

\- Вежливые люди для начала знакомятся, а уже потом причиняют друг другу неприятности, - с укором проговорил Стайлз, пытаясь понять, где мог бы увидеть эту женщину.

\- Ты меня знаешь, Стайлз, - мягко улыбнулась женщина. – Присмотрись внимательнее – неужели я никого тебе не напоминаю?

Поерзав на месте в попытке устроиться удобнее, Стайлз снова придирчиво осмотрел незнакомку. И чем дольше он приглядывался, тем более отчетливым становилось его предположение.

\- Ох, ты ж, бля-я-я-ять… - наконец не сдержавшись, выдохнул он.

\- Я сделаю вид, что этого не слышала, - скривилась дама. – Меня зовут Регина. Рада, наконец, с тобой познакомиться, дорогой внук.

 Стайлз прикрыл глаза, мечтая, чтобы это оказалось его больной фантазией, но фишка не прокатила.

\- Какого черта, вы меня похитили, бабуля? – откровенно грубо поинтересовался он минуту спустя.

\- Ты должен жить со своей семьей, а не с волками, - просто проговорила та, отпивая из своего бокала.

\- Они – моя семья. Они, а не вы, - с нажимом отозвался Стайлз, впившись в новоявленную родственницу взглядом.

\- Они тебе не ровня, дорогой. Только представь, какое могущество ты мог бы обрести, развив свои способности. Под чутким руководством, конечно, - насмешливо протянула Регина.

\- Под вашим, разумеется? – усмехнулся в ответ Стилински.

\- Не совсем, - невозмутимо улыбнулась женщина.

Дверь в комнату – похоже, это был какой-то дешевый отель, - распахнулась, и внутрь зашел высокий широкоплечий мужчина. Он был абсолютно седым, с большими темными глазами, которые, даже издалека, показались провалами в бездну. С интересом рассматривая своего деда, Стайлз невольно усмехнулся, обнаружив, что родинки ему достались от него – небольшие скопления черных точек виднелись на шее мужчины, левой щеке и обнаженных по локоть руках.

\- Артур, - ласково улыбнулась мужу Регина. – Как наш сын?

\- Эрвин? – тут же встрепетнулся Стайлз. – Где он?

\- В надежном месте, - просто ответил его дед. – Рад познакомиться с тобой, Стайлз.

\- Не могу сказать того же, - едко проговорил тот. – К сожалению.

Мужчина улыбнулся уголками губ и повернулся к жене.

\- Надолго оставаться здесь нельзя. Альфа идет за нами по пятам. Я чую его.

\- Дерек вырвет вам глотки, - равнодушно заметил Стайлз.

\- Если догонит, - пожала плечами его бабушка.

\- КОГДА догонит, - поправил её Стилински, невольно морщась от резких толчков дочери в своем животе.

Заметив боль на его лице, Регина отставила бокал в сторону и, поднявшись с кресла, подошла к Стайлзу, остановившись прямо напротив него и заинтересованно вглядываясь в его глаза.

\- Ты так веришь этому волку? – поинтересовалась она с намеком на ласку.

\- Гораздо больше, чем вам, - со злобой ответил Стайлз. – Вы напали на моего отца.

\- Твой отец, - повысил голос его дед, - заставил нашу дочь забыть, что такое долг и семья. Он получил то, что уже давно заслужил. Я всего лишь вернул долг, - он занял кресло своей жены и, выудил из внутреннего кармана куртки портсигар.

\- Из-за этого… полицейского, - с раздражением продолжила за мужа Регина, - моя Лиза разрушила свою жизнь. И твою, Стайлз.

Стайлз с раздражением дернул руками, пытаясь порвать полоску шелковой ткани, которой они были связаны.

\- Мама не разрушала мою жизнь. Она дала мне все, что могла.  И даже больше. Гораздо больше, чем можете дать ты, - стиснув зубы, чтобы не закричать от внезапно накатившей боли, отозвался он.

\- Тише, - Регина протянула руки и ласково провела рукой по его волосам. – Успокойся. Больно, верно?.. Эрвин ведь не объяснил тебе, почему?..

\- Он этого не мог знать, так что наверняка не объяснил, - усмехнулся Артур, щелчком пальцев прикуривая вытащенную сигару. По комнате тут же распространился терпкий аромат табака. – Мой сын оказался слишком своенравным, чтобы учиться тому, чему я мог его научить. Зато ты будешь учиться прилежно.

\- С чего вы взяли, что я буду у вас учиться? – немного прифигел от такой наглости Стайлз.

\- Все очень просто, дорогой, - с ухмылкой отозвалась его бабка, интонации ее были настолько похожи на Кейт, что Стайлз невольно вздрогнул. – Ты будешь пытаться сберечь своего ребенка.

Явная угроза в её голосе заставила Стайлза застыть молчаливой статуей. Ужас прокатился по всему его телу, заставляя его сотрясаться мелкой противной дрожью. Сердце словно сжала ледяная рука, и лишь тихое трепыхание крошечного сердечка, которое Стайлз в последнее время ощущал все отчетливее, спасло его от истерики.

\- Вы не посмеете, - резко потеряв голос, выдавил из себя юноша. – Троньте её – и я сам перегрызу вам горло. Без всякой магии.

\- Ты слишком силен, Стайлз, - невозмутимо проговорила Регина, поднимаясь с кровати и быстрыми движениями поправляя свой костюм. – На данный момент, даже если бы мы захотели – то не смогли бы навредить своей правнучке. Да и не зачем. Нет… Есть иные способы воздействовать на дитя.

\- И все они нам известны, - снова присоединился к их «беседе» дед Стайлза, потушив окурок сигары. – Так что не пытайся бороться, Стайлз. Ты силен, это верно, но думаю, Эрвин говорил, что на твоем сроке использовать магию – опасно, верно?

В холодной улыбке мужчины на мгновение Стайлз увидел Джерарда и в ужасе прикрыл глаза. Боже. Его бабушка и дед – больные до власти и силы психопаты.

Ну и семейка.

\- Пора выдвигаться, - Артур встал с кресла и, легко подняв несопротивляющегося Стайлза на руки, двинулся на выход. – Оборотень двигается слишком быстро.

\- Как скажешь, дорогой, - невозмутимо отозвалась его жена, допивая остатки вина.

Дерек вновь прислушался к дочери, щедро делившейся ощущениями своего второго отца. Судя по всему, Стайлз был, мягко говоря, в шоке, а говоря по правде – в ужасе. Хейла трясло от ярких вспышек, воистину первобытного страха, который испытывал сейчас его партнер.

Связь между ним и его ребенком была более отчетлива, чем раньше – это могло означать только одно: он приближается к Стайлзу, а значит, и к похитителям. С губ сорвалось тихое рычание, когда Дерек в красках представил, во что превратит этих несчастных. В фарш. Пыль. Тлен.

Телефон в его кармане мягко завибрировал.

\- Да? – раздраженно рявкнул в трубку он.

\- Рад, что ты ещё жив, - душевно поприветствовал его Питер.

\- Ты что-то нашел? – быстро перешел к сути Дерек.

\- Нашел, - соглашаясь, откликнулся его дядя. – Но лучше бы не находил. Может, тебе не нужно этого знать? Незнание убережет тебя от излишней осторожности…

\- Питер, - грозно прорычал альфа, призывая свою бету заткнуться. – Что ты нашел?

Из трубки донесся тяжелый вздох.

\- Дело - дрянь, Дерек. Лиза Стилински не просто так прятала сына и мужа от своих родителей, у нее была на то вполне себе ощутимая причина, - наконец, начал отвечать Питер. – Регина и Артур Дивире – известная в узких кругах парочка. Печально известная.

\- Дар Стайлза передается по чьей линии? – быстро спросил младший Хейл.

\- Со стороны Артура – он – потомственный ведьмак. Его семья – один из древнейших в мире кланов, а когда-то и коганов. Жена Артура… барабанная дробь… ведьма.

\- Все жены – ведьмы, - не удержался от мрачной улыбки Дерек.

\- В прямом смысле. Регина Дивире обладательница спонтанно проявившегося дара управлять магическими потоками. У моей внучатой племянницы охрененные гены, - язвительно проговорил Питер.

\- Чем же они так печально известны?

Было слышно, как Питер напряженно молчал на той стороне трубки, словно пытаясь подобрать слова.

\- Они вырезали более двадцати ведьмачьих семей по всему миру, Дерек. Вот почему. Они убивали целые кланы ради их силы.

\- Блять… - смачно выругался альфа. – Теперь понятно, почему Эрвин не стремился общаться с родителями.

\- Да, причин у него хватало, - отозвался Питер. – Я сумел найти свидетеля, который рассказал, как эта сладкая парочка – Артур и Регина – лет двадцать назад собирались фактически продать свою дочь другому могущественному клану в обмен на некую книгу или предмет, что ли… В общем, это нечто должно было дать им невероятную мощь.

\- А дочка, выйдя замуж за Джона Стилински, благополучно разрушила все мечты о мировом могуществе, - понимающе протянул Дерек. – Блять.

\- Блять, - согласился с ним Питер.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Стайлз с трудом разлепил глаза и осторожно повел плечами, пытаясь хоть немного размяться, однако большой пользы это не принесло – кисти окончательно занемели и потеряли чувствительность от долгой неподвижности. Неторопливо пошевелив ногами, он не смог удержаться от сладостного вздоха – веревку Регина развязала во время их последней остановки, убедившись, что сбежать Стайлз, в принципе, не сможет, так что сейчас парень мог сполна насладиться приятной тяжестью уставших ног.

\- Очнулся? – Регина слегка повернулась в его сторону, сидя на переднем сиденье. – Вовремя. Мы уже приехали.

\- Где мы? – не теряя призрачной надежды, полюбопытствовал Стайлз.

\- В безопасности, - ответил ему Артур. – Здесь нас никто не достанет. Даже если найдет.

Стайлз раздраженно сжал зубы, прекрасно понимая, что эта шпилька направлена в сторону Дерека, который, наверняка, неумолимо преследовал их все это время.

\- Я бы не был так самоуверен, - Стайлз нашел в себе силы для ответа.

Его родственнички благоразумно промолчали, не желая вступать в глупый и бессмысленный спор. А жаль.

Машина плавно затормозила и остановилась возле какого-то невероятно огромного особняка из белого камня. Окинув это поместье быстрым взглядом, Стайлз пришел в немой восторг: три этажа, идеальные арки, витые скульптуры и совершенно потрясающий сад, через который проходила главная подъездная дорога к дому.

\- Ваш дом? – невинно поинтересовался он.

\- Один из них, - просто отозвался его дед, выходя из-за руля. – Сам выйдешь из машины или помочь?

В его голосе Стайлзу почудилась издевка, которую он предпочел не заметить:

\- Сам.

Стайлз вылезал из автомобиля медленно, помня о затекшем теле и связанных руках, но не скрыл облегчения, когда, наконец-то, смог разогнуть колени. Регина – называть её бабушкой у Стилински ни одна извилина не поворачивалась, не то что язык – терпеливо дождалась, пока он окончательно выползет из машины и, схватив его за плечо, повела к дому.

Оказавшись на широком белоснежном крыльце, почти у самой двери, родственница вдруг остановилась и повернулась к  Стайлзу:

\- Смотри, - она повела ладонью, и в воздухе прямо за ними материализовался бледный щит, который, наверняка окружал весь дом.

Стайлз осторожно попытался прикоснуться к магическому чуду и вскоре почувствовал, как рука уперлась во что-то невероятно твердое и непробиваемое.

\- Ты не сможешь преодолеть щит без моей помощи или помощи твоего деда, - пояснила Регина. – Идем. Покажу тебя твою комнату.

\- О, у меня будет комната, а не тюремная камера? – наигранно удивился Стайлз.

\- Ты не в плену, Стайлз, - с укором проговорила дама. – Ты с семьей.

\- С семьей… - усмехнулся Стилински. – Моя семья в Бикон Хилл. А вас я знать – не знаю.

\- Мы это изменим, - его бабка пожала плечами в ответ, широко распахивая дверь в дом.

Внутренняя отделка этого чуда архитектурного искусства поражала не меньше чем внешний вид. Изысканные пролеты, фрески, скульптурная лепка и шикарные, абсолютно невероятные картины, среди которых Стайлз распознал великолепные копии не менее великолепных шедевров живописи.

Витая лестница уходила на второй этаж, куда и повела его Регина. Его комнатой оказалась огромная, нет, реально, ОГРОМНАЯ спальня. После небольшой комнатки, в которой он прожил всю жизнь, его спальня в доме Дерека казалась ему слишком свободной, но это помещение иначе как царскими покоями назвать язык не поворачивался. Каждый предмет в комнате – от резного шкафа с позолоченными дверцами до небольших статуэток на высоком комоде – был предметом искусства.

\- В шкафу есть немного одежды, - тихо проговорила Регина. – В ванной все необходимое для мытья. Я развяжу тебе руки, но не вздумай выкинуть что-нибудь…

\- Где Эрвин? Я знаю, что он у вас, - перебил её Стайлз. – Где?

\- Он все это время провел в багажнике, - мрачно улыбнулась женщина, - как того и заслуживал за предательство семьи. Артур сейчас его размещает…

\- Надо полагать Эрвину такие хоромы и не светят, верно? – Стайлз снова помешал ей закончить фразу.

\- Эрвин предал нас - свою плоть и кровь ради собственных глупых желаний и эфемерной свободы, - уже по-настоящему рассердилась Регина. – И если ты не научишься придерживать свой длинный язычок, у тебя появятся проблемы, дорогой внук.

Столь резкая перемена от сдержанности к грубости и угрозам, заставила Стайлза невольно задумать о том, в чем они похожи. Похоже, некоторая экстравертность передалась ему отнюдь не от деда, а от переменчивой в своем настроение бабки.

\- Отдохни. А потом, - Регина подошла к пустой книжной полке, на которой стоял одинокий потрепанный томик, - почитай вот это. Тебе будет интересно.

 

\- Ну? – лаконично прозвучало в трубке.

\- Я ощущаю ребенка все четче, значит, они остановились, - максимально равнодушным тоном ответил Дерек.

\- И что ты планируешь делать? – вздохнув, поинтересовался Питер.

\- Вытащить Стайлза, а там - по обстоятельствам.

\- Зашибись. Охренный план, племянничек, - с чувством проговорил старший Хейл. – Сколько ты не спал? Двое суток? Или трое? И собрался лезть к двум сильным колдунам в одиночку, без стаи? Скинь смску, если выживешь!

\- Пи-и-тер-р-р! – прорычал Дерек.

\- Что? – невозмутимо отозвался тот. – Это самоубийство, Дерек! Банальное самоубийство! Шериф в полном порядке, его офицеры не отходят от него, так что говори, где ты, и мы с Айзеком выезжаем. Я позвонил Скотту и Эрике, если будет нужно, они тоже подтянутся. Итак, куда ехать?

\- Нет. Вы останетесь с шерифом, а Скотт, Эрика и остальные будут сидеть в своих колледжах и не рыпаться. Я разберусь сам, - резко отрезал альфа. – Никто не нарушит моего приказа.

\- Но…

\- НИКТО, Питер, - с давлением повторил Дерек.

\- Хорошо. Если ты решил закончить жизнь изощренным самоубийством, желаю удачи. Но если я почувствую, что ты уходишь…

\- Сила перейдет к Скотту. Он сильнее, - перебил дядю младший из Хейлов.

\- Черт. Лишил последней радости.

Стайлз воспользовался возможностью и помылся, с наслаждением стерев с кожи слой дорожной пыли, запах бензина и дорогой обивки автомобиля, но переодеваться в предложенные тряпки не стал, вновь облачившись в свои безразмерные штаны, футболку и темную толстовку, в которой навещал отца. Его девочка вела себя достаточно спокойно, лишь изредка толкаясь, каждый раз заставляя Стайлза вздрагивать от неожиданности.

Побродив по комнате и выглянув в окно (так он обнаружил, что прямо под окнами его комнаты проходит широкая дорожка из гравия, а само окно не открывается, сколько над ним ни бейся), Стайлз вернулся к кровати, на которой все ещё лежала книжка, оставленная Региной. Взяв томик в руки, он сначала придирчиво осмотрел её внешний вид. Книга определенно была ветхой – обложку не один раз меняли,  но она все равно порядком поистерлась, уголки сточились и растрепались, а бумага внутри пожелтела от времени. Более того она была написана вручную (об этом говорили изящные чернильные буквы с красивыми завитушками), причем написана давно, как минимум века два назад. Пробежав глазами пару страниц, Стайлз выцепил из текста несколько непривычных оборотов и старомодных слов, кроме того некоторые слова были для него откровенно бессмысленны, так что… больше двух веков. Определенно.

Скинув кроссовки, которые вновь одел после душа, Стайлз забрался на кровать с ногами и, удобно устроившись на мягких подушках, принялся за чтение.

Спустя несколько страниц взгляд привык к непривычному шрифту и оборотам, и дело пошло быстрее. Судя по всему, эта книга была дневником, какого-то европейского ведьмака, жившего веке то ли в шестнадцатом, то ли даже раньше. Он делал записи каждый день – иногда они содержали любопытные заклинания, иногда просто описания чувств и событий, иногда в принципе не несли никакой смысловой нагрузки и напоминали Стайлзу что-то вроде списка покупок. Прочитав больше половины, Стилински так и не смог понять, почему Регина решила, что эта книга будет ему хоть как-то интересна, как внезапно наткнулся на прелюбопытнейшую запись.

Автор дневника только что обнаружил, что он – беременный.

Стайлз вцепился в новую информацию, как клещ, с жадностью вчитываясь в изящные завитки букв. Первые несколько месяцев он едва пробежал взглядом – он и так знал, что там: буйство магии, усиление слуха, нюха и зрения, частые смены настроения, извратившийся аппетит и почти постоянное сексуальное возбуждение. Ну, не считая телесных изменений.

Достигнув записей, относившихся приблизительно к пятому – шестому месяцу беременности, Стайлз начал читать медленней, вдумываясь в каждое предложение и выискивая каждую крупицу знаний.

_«…Снова плохо спал. Ребенок беспокоится и пинает меня в живот, а стоит ему успокоиться, а мне уснуть – приходят кошмары. И даже если мне, Божьей милостью, не иначе, удается не проснутся, утром я все равно чувствую себя разбитым и уставшим._

_Днем видел патруль недалеко от моего прибежища, убедился, что те не заметили моих следов, но решил пока не покидать дома. Я не могу позволить им обнаружить себя…»_

_«…Происходит что-то странное. Если раньше моя магия реагировала на мои эмоции чересчур ярко и абсолютно не уместно, то теперь каждое заклинание дается с трудом, выматывает и отнимает мои силы…»_

_«…Не могу использовать ничего кроме простеньких бытовых заклятий и пары охотничьих. Как только принимаюсь ворожить что-то более сложное, голова заходится невероятной болью, как будто меня кузнечным молотом ударили, тело немеет, а живот разрывается от тупой боли. Я боюсь за ребенка. Так что постараюсь обойтись минимум магии…»  
«…Я не могу. Ничего. Совсем. Я чувствую магию, чувствую, как наполняет меня, струится по мне, подступает вплотную к коже, но… она не слышит меня. Как будто я внезапно стал немым или блаженным. Стоит мне подумать о заклятье, как ребенок тут же начинает избивать меня изнутри, словно протестуя против моих действий…»_

_«… Две седмицы без магии. Если бы не мои магические фолианты, зелья и память, я бы начал думать, что все, что было до этого, никогда не существовало…»_

_«…Я понял, что происходит. Я чувствую это. Дитя. Оно… Оно «пьет» от меня. Оно черпает мою магию, питается ею. Я практически чувствую это кожей – тоненькая связь между моим ребенком и мной, хрупкая нить, по которой утекают мои силы…»_

_«… Я похудел ещё на два фунта. Всего за три дня. Ребенок продолжает «пить» мою магию. Я не знаю, что делать. Я боюсь. Я боюсь умереть, так и не доносив его. Я просто не могу себе это позволить. Не могу…»_

_«… В который раз подумал, что если бы Аэрон был рядом, это было бы легче. Повитухи говорят, ребенок чувствует своего отца ещё находясь в утробе…  Жаль что наше дитя никогда не узнает своего отца…»_

В какой-то момент Стайлз просто закрыл книжку и отложил её сторону, чтобы тут же опустить руки на свой живот и с трепетом прислушаться к тихому сердцебиению внутри себя, а в следующее мгновение он вдруг понял, что значит «пьет от меня».

Пиздец. Его умница-дочурка «вампирит» его магию.

Гены пальцем не заткнешь.

Эрвин сидел на стуле в какой-то темной комнате, полностью соответствовавшей его кинематографическим представлениям о комнате для пленных. Его руки были выкручены и связаны за спиной грубой веревкой, которая сильно натерла кожу.

Колдовать не было ни единой возможности – его родители прекрасно все предусмотрели, воспользовавшись каким-то странным амулетом из камней, цветов и пары капель его крови. Выглядело это творение жутковато, но действовало: Эрвин хоть и ощущал магию вокруг себя, но призвать её не мог.

Дверь скрипнула, щелкнул свет, и в комнату вошел отец Эрвина – Артур.

\- Здравствуй, сын, - глухо поздоровался он, медленно подходя к Эрвину.

\- Здравствуй, папа, - облизав высохшие губы, откликнулся тот.

Артур, нахмурившись, окинул сына презрительным взглядом и, остановившись в паре шагов от него, проговорил:

\- Посмотри, в кого ты превратился без нас – балаганный фокусник с побрякушками и фальшивыми сказками для клиентов.

\- Я никогда не вру своим клиентам, папа, - возразил Эрвин, подняв взгляд на отца. – Это дело принципа.

Старший Дивире нахмурился ещё больше, а затем резким движением ударил сына по лицу, разбив тому губу, отчего кровь начала стекать по его лицу вниз, пачкая одежду.

\- Неплохой удар, - признал Эрвин, слегка оклемавшись.

Артур тут уже ударил повторно.

\- Ничтожество. Я и твоя мать могли подарить тебе весь мир. Всю мощь и магию…

\- Мне не нужен ВЕСЬ мир, папа, - спокойно отозвался дядя Стайлза. – Мне не нужна мощь. Мне нужна свобода от тебя и той сумасшедшей ведьмы, которую я называл матерью.

\- НЕ СМЕЙ ТАК О НЕЙ ГОВОРИТЬ! – яростно прокричал Артур, вновь ударив сына. А потом ещё. И ещё... Он бил до тех пор, пока лицо Эрвина не превратилось в маску из синяков и кровавых ссадин.

Когда отец отошел от него в сторону, Эрвин сплюнул скопившуюся во рту кровь, как можно дальше от себя и с трудом поднял глаза на своего родителя.

\- Стало легче?

\- Заткнись. Что ж, поскольку ты оказался бесполезен, мы с Региной нашли иной выход из ситуации, - гнев внезапно исчез из взгляда Артура, превратив его лицо в камень. – Благодаря нашему внуку.

\- Стайлз? – равнодушие, которого старался придерживаться Эрвин, мгновенно растворилось под волной беспокойства за крестника. – Что вы сделали?

\- Ты его очень скоро увидишь, - просто ответил Артур, отвязав его руки от стула, но не оставляя ни малейшего шанса на побег. – Идем.

\- Идем, Стайлз, - спокойно проговорила Регина, распахнув дверь в комнату.

\- Куда? – поинтересовался Стайлз, не двигаясь с места.

\- Ты не в том положении, юноша, - ехидно улыбнулась женщина, подойдя ближе и сдергивая его с кровати.

Стайлз недовольно поморщился от жесткой хватки Регины, сжавшей его руку, и, надев кроссовки, последовал за ней. Она провела его по дому, который просто убивал Стайлза своим богатством и чрезмерной роскошью, а затем вывела на задний двор, где нашлось место и для шикарного бассейна, и для великолепного сада с японскими вишнями, куда, собственно, и вела его Регина.

Закончив крутить головой, пытаясь осмотреть вообще все, что только возможно, Стайлз увидел, что в саду они не одни. Артур стоял рядом с Эрвином, который сидел на коленях со связанными за спиной руками и выглядел откровенно пожеванным.

\- Эрвин!

\- Стайлз, - хрипло выдавил тот в ответ, с трудом подняв голову. – Дело - дрянь, Стайлз…

\- Заткнись, сынок, - резко оборвала своего отпрыска Регина, подталкивая Стайлза к деду.

Артур тут же схватил Стайлза за запястья и быстрым тренированным движением связал их широкой шелковой нитью. Регина же, тем временем, тщательно очерчивала вокруг них круг, ловко орудуя изысканно украшенным кинжалом.

\- Что здесь происходит? – отойдя от неожиданности, поинтересовался Стайлз.

Его дед в ответ ухмыльнулся и передал жене баночку с каким-то порошком.

\- Все очень-очень просто, Стайлз, - спустя мгновение ответил все-таки он. – Все дело в том, кто ты есть и чем обладаешь.

\- Вам нужна моя дочь, - с ужасом выдохнул тот, порываясь закрыть свой живот, но со связанными руками ему это плохо удалось.

\- Конечно. Но до этого ещё есть время. Она родится, когда ей положено, - кивнула Регина, поднимаясь к колен и подходя к мужу. – Но у тебя есть ещё кое-что.

\- Сила, - просто выдохнул Артур.

На фоне их проникновенной речи до Стайлза донесся полный боли стон Эрвина, который привлек его внимание, как, впрочем, и внимание старших Дивире. Регина, отреагировав быстрее мужа, быстро взмахнула рукой, словно отгоняя от себя надоедливую муху, и в тот же момент Эрвин оторвался от земли и со всего маху влетел в толстый ствол ближайшей вишни. Рот ведьмака тут же наполнился кровью, которая хлынула наружу, заливая его лицо и одежду. Стайлз дернулся в его сторону, но был остановлен своим дедом одним щелчком пальцев.

 - Ты обладаешь действительно большой силой, Стайлз. Со временем, вероятно, ты мог бы стать величайшим из нашего рода, - задумчиво протянул Артур, проводя рукой по своим волосам. – Но, благодаря нашей дочурке, магия в тебе пробудилась слишком поздно, а сейчас, будучи в положении, ты и вовсе беспомощен, - он сделал драматичную паузу, склонившись к лицу Стайлза. – И мы можем попользоваться твоей силой.

\- Что? – с трудом разлепив губы, выдохнул Стайлз.

\- Ты ведь уже чувствуешь это, верно? – перехватила инициативу в разговоре Регина. – Как твоя дочь «пьет» от тебя, да, Стайлз? Как она вытягивает твою магию, твою жизнь из твоего тела?

Стайлз хотел ей ответить, правда, хотел, но, как оказалось, со временем заклинание Артура усилилось, и он не мог не то, что пошевелиться, но и открыть рот.

\- Мы сделаем то же самое, - вновь заговорил его дед, смотря на Стайлза абсолютно пустым, равнодушным взглядом. – Мы будем «пить» от тебя.

\- Не-е-е-ет… - тихо выдохнул Эрвин, сумев приподняться над землей, но тут же чуть не захлебнулся новой порцией крови, подступившей к горлу.

\- Молчи, сынок, - Регина пнула сына в живот острым мыском своих сапог, а затем, ухватив его за ворот одежды, протащила по земле к самым ногам Стайлза. – Ты уже достаточно сказал.

\- К сожалению, процедура достаточно опасная, - тем временем невозмутимо продолжил старший Дивире. – Мы можем «отпить» слишком много, и чтобы этого не произошло, нужно, чтобы кто-то подпитывал тебя, Стайлз, - он брезгливо посмотрел на своего сына. – Изначально мы хотели «пить» от Эрвина – с родной кровью сделать это проще – но наш сын отгородил свое «я» слишком хорошо, спрятал слишком глубоко, чтобы мы с его матерью могли до него добраться.

\- Какое разочарование, - покачала головой Регина.

\- Значит, раз он бесполезен, как источник для нас, он будет источником для тебя, - Артур усмехнулся, переведя взгляд с сына на внука. – Эрвин не позволит тебе умереть, Стайлз… - он вскинул голову и посмотрел на солнце, только-только подошедшее к горизонту. – Пора, дорогая.

Регина повернулась к Стайлзу и, взяв его за запястья, проговорила:

\- Начнем.

 

Связь с дочерью вывела Дерека к большому особняку, обилие цветов возле которого мгновенно забило оборотню нос. Желание чихать стало просто нестерпимым, но Хейлу удалось подавить его в себе. Прикрыв глаза, он прислушался, дом был пуст – ни одного шороха, ни единой живой души. А вот в саду… Дереку показалось, что он слышал тихий голос Эрвина, произнесший что-то вроде мольбы или просьбы, но звук был настолько тихим, что он засомневался в его истинности.

Сердце истерично билось от волнения за Стайлза и ребенка, и мешало сосредоточиться. Дерек глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь отогнать тревогу, и вновь обратился в слух.

В следующие мгновение он услышал голоса, но почти не понимал, о чем они говорили, словно что-то ему мешало… А потом до него донеслось тихое «что», произнесенное голосом Стайлза, и любые сомнения отпали за ненадобностью.

Выбравшись из машины, Дерек как можно незаметнее проник на территорию особняка и, то и дело, оглядываясь по сторонам, направился к заднему двору, где и расслышал голос Стайлза.

Осторожно выглянув из-за угла, он увидел прекрасный в своем цветении сад сакуры, который в свете заходящего солнца выглядел просто фантастически, словно из другого мира. Но что ещё важнее, Дерек увидел Стайлза, замершего в неестественной позе; Эрвина, распластавшегося по земле и ухватившего племянника за лодыжку, и ещё двоих -мужчину, который держал руки на обнаженной шее Стайлза, и женщину, которая, не спуская глаз с Эрвина, ходила вокруг них. Присмотревшись, Дерек заметил, что по рукам мужчины, сверкали молнии насыщенного синего цвета, которые, проскользив по Стайлзу, растворялись в теле старика. Сам Стайлз был болезненно бледен и неестественно молчалив.

Рычание, зародившись где-то в солнечном сплетении, поднялось вверх по горлу и сорвалось с губ громким раскатистым рыком. Обращение, которое Дерек так долго сдерживал, произошло практически мгновенно – ногти превратились в когти, лицо исказилось клыками и вытянутыми ушами, а глаза налились кроваво-красным цветом.

Не видя смысла в дальнейших прятках, альфа выскользнул из укрытия и бросился в сторону колдунов, посмевших прикоснуться к его Стайлзу, но почти достигнув цели, был резко отброшен назад неведомой силой, повиновавшейся короткому взмаху женской руки.

\- А… Ты, наверное, альфа Стайлза… Что-то ты припозднился, - противным голосом проговорила она, с интересом его разглядывая.

Дерек ответил ей разъяренным рыком и снова кинулся вперед, метя в ничем не прикрытое горло, но ведьма снова отбросила его в сторону с помощью магии.

\- Регина, будь внимательна, - проговорил мужчина, что-то творивший со Стайлзом.

\- Конечно, дорогой… - усмехнулась та, внимательно следя за всеми движениями Дерека.

Альфа, пристально наблюдая за всеми участниками магического действа, попытался обойти ведьму по кругу, чтобы кинуться на нее из-за спины Стайлза, но та, видимо, разгадала его замысел и, пробормотав что-то неразборчивое, сжала кулак, а Дерек тут же почувствовал острую боль в животе и раздраженно зарычал.

\- Хорошая псинка, - шутливо протянула ведьма, поманив его пальцем. – Попробуй ударить снова…

Дерек, коротко прыгнув, приготовился к новой атаке, как женщина – Регина – внезапно вскрикнув, упала на колени, словно ей кто-то подрезал ноги. Бросив удивленный взгляд по сторонам, оборотень заметил красную вспышку, погасшую в свободной руке Эрвина, все ещё лежавшего на земле. Другой рукой ведьмак продолжал держаться за ногу неподвижного Стайлза, и, присмотревшись, можно было увидеть, как по его коже пробегали ярко-зеленые молнии, скрывавшиеся под одеждой Стилински. Коротко кивнув неожиданному помощнику, Дерек метнулся вперед к ведьме, ещё не отошедшей от атаки, и с наслаждением сомкнул челюсти на её бедре.

\- АРТУР!!! – вскричала она, пытаясь отцепить от себя оборотня.

Мужчина резко обернулся на крик и, увидев ситуацию, в которой оказалась его партнерша, резко оторвал руки от Стайлза, от чего тот резко с облегчением вздохнул и стал оседать на землю, где его тут же подхватил Эрвин, не давая удариться. Колдун – Артур – рванул к ведьме, которую Дерек продолжал удерживать, прижимая когтистой рукой к земле, но стоило мужчине замахнуться на оборотня чем-то, отдаленно напоминающим сказочные файерболы, альфа метнулся вперед, намереваясь вонзиться клыками в его горло. В последний момент его противник дернулся в сторону, отчего Дерек промахнулся мимо его шеи, вцепившись в плечо. Артур закричал от боли и, нелепо взмахнув руками, упал на землю под весом альфы.

Краем глаза Дерек заметил, как ведьма приподнялась на локтях, вновь замахиваясь в его сторону, но прежде чем он успел отреагировать, Регина снова осела на землю, окутанная странной голубоватой дымкой, напущенной на нее Эрвином, который устроив Стайлза у дерева, поднялся на ноги, чтобы помочь Дереку.

Благодарно рыкнув, альфа отпустил плечо Артура и уже замахнулся рукой, намереваясь вырвать его горло, как услышал тихий ослабший голос:

\- Не надо.

Просящий тон Стайлза подействовал на него лучше любых успокаивающих настоек – ярость моментально исчезла, полностью уступив тревоге и беспокойству о неугомонном Стилински. Бросив короткий взгляд на Эрвина, который тут же поняв, что от него хотели, напустил на отца такое же заклятье, что и на Регину, Дерек поднялся с земли и подошел к Стайлзу.

Парень сидел, прислонившись к толстому стволу одной из вишен,  окружавших поляну и медленно, глубоко дышал. Зоркий глаз оборотня тут же отметил малейшие детали: синеву вокруг глаз, бледность кожи, потрескавшиеся губы, помятый вид… Стайлз нуждался в уюте и уходе.

Опустившись на землю рядом со Стилински, Дерек осторожно, боясь спугнуть, протянул к нему свои руки. Стайлз, в который раз удивив его, тут же переполз к Хейлу на колени, обняв руками и ногами и спрятав лицо в основании шеи. Лишь ощутив теплое дыхание на своей коже, Дерек умиротворенно вздохнул и обнял Стайлза в ответ, опустив одну руку ему на живот, а другую запустив в спутанные волосы.

\- Я начал бояться, что ты не придешь… - еле слышно, одними губами, прошептал Стайлз, сквозь резко накатившие слезы.

\- Тшшш… - мягко успокаивал своего партнера Дерек. – Я всегда приду за тобой.

Стайлз, все ещё переживая жуткий первобытный страх, возникший, когда его прародители озвучили свой план, не сумел сдержать слезы, которые тут же намочили футболку Дерека, а тот в свою очередь тихонько покачивался, убаюкивая самого дорогого ему человека.

Эрвин, который также выглядел не самым лучшим образом, осторожно оперся о дерево, другую руку прижимая к ноющим ребрам.

\- Что мы будем с ними делать? – он махнул головой в сторону Артура и Регины.

\- Это ведь твои родители? Верно? – уточнил Дерек, положив голову на плечо к Стайлзу, прижимая его ещё плотнее.

\- Да, - тихо отозвался тот.

\- Я не могу позволить им жить… - от этих слов Стайлз завозился в его руках, на какое-то мгновение даже перестав плакать. – Они опасны для Стайлза.

\- Нет, нет, нет… Ты этого не сделаешь, они же… - задыхаясь, проговорил Стилински, подняв голову, чтобы видеть глаза своего альфы.

\- Стайлз, я понятия не имею, что сейчас здесь происходило, но я не могу позволить этому случиться снова, - спокойно проговорил Дерек, мягко поглаживая округлый живот Стайлза. – Они хотели причинить вред тебе и нашему ребенку. Смерть – это милосердие, по сравнению с моими истинными желаниями.

\- Дерек, они – часть моей семьи, - почти не дыша проговорил Стайлз, глядя оборотню прямо в глаза.

\- Они пытались тебя убить!!! – не выдержав, воскликнул Хейл.

\- В семье не без уродов, - пожал плечами парень.

\- Стайлз, - с укором проговорил Эрвин. – Как бы мне не было… тяжело, Дерек прав. Они не оставят тебя в покое, а погрузить их в вечный сон… немного сложно для меня на данный момент.

\- Но ты можешь сделать что-то, чтобы они больше не были угрозой? – Стайлз смотрел на него с надеждой.

Эрвин на мгновение задумался, словно перебирая варианты, а затем внезапно замер, бросив взгляд на своих родителей. Что-то, промелькнувшее в его взгляде, заставило Дерека заинтересованно поднять голову:

\- Что ты придумал?

\- Я могу сделать их безвредными не только для нас, но и вообще для всех, но это… жестоко. Возможно, более жестоко, чем смерть, - замешкавшись, ответил дядя Стайлза.

\- Что это? – тут же спросил Стайлз.

Эрвин молчал, напряженно смотря на Дерека.

\- Эрвин, что?

Открыв дверь в дом, Дерек с тревогой обернулся на Стайлза, который вел себя подозрительно тихо всю обратную дорогу. За все это время он заговаривал с ним или с Эрвином лишь по необходимости, но, не смотря на это, Дерек не ощущал ни отвращения, ни ненависти, ни каких-либо других отрицательных чувств, которые Стайлз мог бы испытывать к нему или к дяде после принятого ими решения. Стайлз был спокоен и умиротворен. Он сладко проспал первые три часа пути на заднем сидении, а потом, перебравшись на соседнее с Дереком, взял его за руку и не отпускал до тех пор, пока Камаро не затормозила возле их дома.

\- Ты в порядке? – все-таки спросил Хейл у парня.

Тот бросил ему теплый взгляд и, сбросив на пол куртку Дерека, в которую кутался последние полчаса, стал подниматься наверх. Молчание начинало пугать оборотня, и он как привязанный, последовал следом за Стайлзом. Парень прошел мимо своей комнаты, ненадолго остановился перед входом в спальню Дерека и, бросив на него короткий взгляд через плечо, зашел внутрь.

Уже не зная, что думать, Дерек зашел следом и тут же был ошеломлен жаром сухих губ, впившихся в его рот поцелуем. Стайлз закинул руки ему на шею и потянул на себя, и Хейл на автомате ответил на поцелуй, приоткрывая рот и мягко обнимая его за талию.

Возбуждение, которое, казалось бы, должно быть глубоко похоронено под беспокойством, всколыхнулось волной и мгновенно обострило все чувства. Стайлз же, словно почувствовав это, приглушенно застонал и, с нажимом проведя руками по спине Дерека, опустил ладони на его задницу, которую тут же сжал.

Дерек, не удержавшись, застонал в ответ, целуя Стайлза так же яростно, покусывая его губы и зализывая мелкие царапинки. Стилински воодушевленно вздохнул и попытался прижаться к нему теснее, но более плотному контакту мешал выступающий живот.

Когда Дерек ощутил руки Стайлза, уверенно взявшиеся за ширинку на его штанах, он с трудом заставил себя отстраниться и отвел руки парня в сторону.

\- Стайлз, сейчас не время…

\- А я думаю, самое время, - возразил парень, вновь потянувшись за поцелуем.

Дерек с радостью ответил на легкое соприкосновение губ, но тут же снова отстранился:

\- Стайлз, ты пережил огромный стресс, тебе нужно отдохнуть, а не…

\- Заткнись, - с легкой хрипотцой проговорил Стилински ему в рот, щекой потираясь о покрытый щетиной подбородок Дерека. – Я знаю, что мне нужно…

Стайлз проложил дорожку по его скулам, носу и вновь опустился к губам.

\- Ммм… Стайлз, я… не могу. Ты должен отдохнуть, - вновь попытался воззвать к гласу рассудка своего партнера Дерек.

\- Что я и собираюсь сделать, - отозвался Стайлз, принявшись расстегивать джинсы оборотня. – Отдохнуть. И душой, - он резким движением вытащил ремень, - и телом, - его ловкие пальцы расстегнули ширинку.

\- Ста-а-айлз… - скорее простонал, чем проговорил Дерек, когда парень скользнул рукой под резинку боксеров.

\- Мне это нужно, понимаешь? – выдохнул ему в лицо Стайлз, уверенно проводя ладонью по твердому члену любовника. – За эти пару дней я прошел через ад, и теперь, - он спустил джинсы Дерека максимально низко и рывком стащил с себя рубашку вместе с футболкой, - я хочу почувствовать себя в раю, -  и взяв ладони Дерека в свои руки, положил на округлый живот, не переставая легонько ласкать его возбужденное естество. – НАМ нужно.

\- О, че-е-е-ер-р-р-рт… - прорычал Дерек, окончательно подчиняясь желаниям Стайлза и тут же утягивая его в новый поцелуй.

Он проскользил языком по верхней губе, легонько надавил на нижнюю, заставляя Стайлза открыть рот пошире, и через секунду с упоением вылизывал его языком, полностью сосредоточившись на охвативших тело ощущениях.

Стайлз ещё пару раз провел рукой по члену Дерека, размазывая выступившую смазку, и оставил его в покое, чтобы, ухватившись за плечи оборотня, опрокинуть того на кровать. Широкое ложе а-ля траходром прогнулось под немаленьким весом Хейла,  который оказавшись на спине, окончательно избавился от одежды, отбросив футболку, и со сверкающим взглядом наблюдал за сбрасывающим джинсы Стайлзом.

Обнаженный Стайлз был великолепен, несмотря на многочисленные синяки и бледную кожу, даже уже приличный животик смотрелся на нем невероятно уместно, и Дереку захотелось совершенно по - волчьи завыть от всепоглощающего ощущения радости от того, что этот молодой строптивый мужчина принадлежал ему. Полностью. Со всеми выступающими костями и причудами, которые, казалось, никогда не покидали разум Стилински.

Долго насладиться своей наготой Стайлз Дереку не позволил, мгновенно усевшись на его бедрах и возбужденно потираясь своим каменным членом о не менее возбужденный член Хейла. От соприкосновения чувствительной кожи из головы Дерека вылетели последние связные мысли. Он схватился руками за Стайлза, скользя ладонями по коже, то легонько сжимая его бока, то ласково поглаживая живот, то немного царапая парню спину.

Стайлз вновь впился в его губы поцелуем, а затем, оторвавшись, приподнялся над Дереком и, взяв в руки его  уже откровенно болящий от возбуждения член,  принялся медленно насаживаться на него.

Это было… Блять. Блять. БЛЯТЬ!!!

Мягко. Тесно. Сладко. Пьяняще. Стайлз опускался на него настолько неторопливо и дразнящее, что Дереку показалось, что он сойдет с ума от наслаждения прежде, чем его любовник насадится до конца. Альфа закатил глаза, потерявшись в ощущениях, когда, наконец, услышал долгий стон Стайлза, который на мгновение замер, привыкая к чувству абсолютной наполненности.

Когда Стайлз двинул бедрами вверх – так же медленно – Дерек был на грани оргазма. Удовольствие искрами фейерверка скапливалось в основании живота, и только усиливалось от неторопливых движений Стилински, от рук, опиравшихся на его плечи, и хриплого дыхания, которое то и дело сбивалось от стонов.

\- Ох, ты ж… - с придыханием выдохнул его любовник, вновь насадившись до предела.

\- Ста-а-а-айлз, - в ответ откликнулся Дерек.

Казалось, его имя, произнесенное оборотнем, подействовало на Стайлза сильнее афродизиака – парень, ещё мгновение назад буквально пытавший альфу своей неторопливостью, сорвался в какой-то бешенный рваный ритм, заставляя Дерека каждый раз подстраивать свои встречные толчки.

Кто достиг предела первым, Дерек не понял. Просто в какой-то момент в его голове взорвалась атомная бомба, которая смела на хер все мысли, чувства, память, оставив лишь чистое удовольствие и ощущение тяжелого тела Стайлза, в тот же момент опустившегося на него сверху.

Немного придя в себя, Дерек хотел было выйти из Стайлза, чтобы переложить того на подушки рядом с собой, но Стилински, почувствовав его движения, тут же протестующе замычал.

\- Не двигайся, - не отрывая головы от его груди, проговорил Стайлз. – Я хочу, чтобы ты остался во мне.

Молча подчинившись, Дерек обхватил его за талию и, прикрыв глаза, мгновенно уснул.

 

Альфа брезгливо поморщился от резкого запаха старости и смерти, витавшего в воздухе, огляделся по сторонам, скучающе посмотрев на снующих по коридорам медсестер, и вновь перевел взгляд на происходящее за стеклом прямо перед ним.

Эрвин выглядел значительно лучше, чем четыре дня назад: синяков не было видно под темной одеждой с длинными руками, а разбитые губы практически зажили.  Если присмотреться, можно было заметить, как тряслись мелкой дрожью его пальцы – последствия от примененной магии, а в волосах проступила мелкими прядками седина. Ведьмак склонился над кроватью и неторопливо подоткнул одеяло под неподвижное тело отца, лежавшего на кровати с открытыми глазами, но не обращавшего никакого внимания на сына.

Задумчиво проведя рукой по аккуратно разглаженному покрывалу, Эрвин коротко сжал руку Артура, а затем перешел к кровати напротив, на которой неподвижной фигурой лежала его мать – Регина, с растрепанными волосами и без макияжа выглядевшая даже старше, чем была на самом деле. Здесь процедура с одеялом повторилась.

\- Я думал, ты со Стайлзом, - раздался рядом голос старшего Хейла.

\- Он дома с шерифом, - не поворачиваясь, отозвался Дерек. – Сказал, что хочет убедиться, что его отец не ест контрабандный фастфуд, который ему категорически противопоказан.

\- Если бы Стайлз знал, что фастфуд его отцу привозишь ты, дело обернулось бы Третьей Мировой, - съязвил Питер.

\- А если я ему расскажу о тебе и Айзеке, он не отстанет, пока не узнает все подробности вашей любовной драмы, - спокойно проговорил альфа.

\- Это шантаж, - заметил его дядя.

\- Чистой воды, - согласно кивнул Дерек.

Питер молча усмехнулся, так же как и Дерек, наблюдая за ведьмаком.

\- Что он все-таки с ними сделал?

\- То, что они собирались сделать со Стайлзом, - просто отозвался его племянник. – Выпил магию вместе с их личностью. Лишил того, что составляло их суть. Забрал то, что они есть.

\- Они понимают, кто он? – спросил Питер уже без тени улыбки.

\- Они ничего не помнят, ничего не знают, ничего не умеют и ничего не чувствуют.

\- Он превратил их в овощи, - коротко подвел итог мужчина.

\- Да, - кивнул Дерек.

\- И Стайлз согласился? – удивился Питер.

\- Другие альтернативы он не рассматривал в принципе, - пожал плечами тот.

Мгновение тишины было вновь нарушено старшим из Хейлов:

\- И что ты будешь теперь делать?

Дерек, хитро ухмыльнувшись, повернулся к дяде и мечтательно улыбнулся:

\- Жениться.

_Три или четыре месяца спустя_

\- ОХ, ТЫ Ж БЛЯ-Я-Я-Я-Я-ЯТЬ!!!!!!

\- Стайлз, тише, успокойся, просто тужься…

\- ЧТО??? ПРОСТО ТУЖЬСЯ??? МОЖЕТ, САМ РОДИТЬ ПОПРОБУЕШЬ???

\- Я понимаю, что тебе больно, но мат тебе не поможет!

\- Ещё как поможет!! АЙ!!!

\- Молодец, уже почти все!

\- ТВОЮ Ж НАЛЕВО, РАЗ!!!

\- Давай, давай!!!

\- ГДЕ ДЕРЕК???

\- Он внизу. Ему не стоит это видеть…

\- Ну, да… Конечно… Вот, ведь… ЧТО Б Я ЕЩЁ РАЗ ЕГО К СЕБЕ ПОДПУСТИЛ!!!

\- Дыши, Стайлз дыши…

\- ЁБ ТВОЮ МАТЬ!!!!

Услышав громкий крик младенца, донесшийся со второго этажа, Дерек мгновенно вскинул голову и пораженно замер, вслушиваясь в громкий голосок своей дочери и мягкий голос Стайлза, принявшегося нашептывать ей какие-то глупости, чтобы успокоить. Спустя секунду крики смолкли, и Дерек услышал легкое причмокивание – Стайлз кормил их девочку.

Тепло и нежность, разлившиеся в его груди, было сложно… нет, просто невозможно описать. Дерек подумал, что глупая улыбка, наверное, навечно приклеилась к его лицу, стоило ему осознать, что теперь он действительно стал отцом.

Скрипнула дверь на втором этаже, раздались тихие шаги и наверху лестницы показался Эрвин, вытирающий руки полотенцем.

\- Иди к ним, - мягко улыбнулся ведьмак.

Дважды повторять не пришлось: Дерек буквально пролетел по лестнице и почти мгновенно оказался в спальне, где Стайлз последние три часа обвинял его во всех смертных грехах, мучаясь в предродовых схватках.

Зрелище, открывшееся его взгляду, было… ПО-ТРЯ-СА-Ю-ЩИМ! Стайлз лежал на кровати, прислонившись к спинке, и держал на руках крохотный сверток, который легонько покачивал. Услышав, что кто-то вошел, Стайлз поднял сверкающие глаза и восхищенно посмотрел на Дерека.

\- Она такая красивая… - тихо прошептал он.

Дерек бесшумно приблизился к кровати и осторожно опустился рядом с мужем, не сводя завороженного взгляда с маленького личика с большими золотистыми глазами, которые то и дело светились ясным голубым оттенком.

\- Красавица… - согласился альфа, с любовью глядя на дочь.

Стайлз поднял на него все такой же сияющий взгляд:

\- Хочешь подержать.

\- Эм… Да, - неуверенно отозвался Дерек, подставляя руки.

Стайлз осторожно передал новорожденную дочь второму отцу, и устало опустил голову Дереку на плечо. Девочка, сытая и довольная, уже спала, успокоенная близостью обоих родителей.  Дерек подумал, что мог провести так годы: рядом со Стайлзом, держа на руках их ребенка.

\- Я люблю тебя, - повернув голову, чтобы видеть глаза Стайлза, наконец, проговорил альфа.

Стайлз пораженно замер, словно осознавая сказанное, а затем тихо отозвался:

\- Ты никогда раньше мне этого не говорил…

\- Я исправлю это. Обещаю, - улыбнулся Дерек.

Маленькая Лиза Хейл видела яркие сказочные сны, сладко уснув на руках у своих отцов.

 


End file.
